


Shadow Fears of the Past

by Maddison1803



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 75,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddison1803/pseuds/Maddison1803
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Grant Ward never expected that he would be walking through the kids clothing section with Skye of all people. Three year old Skye to be exact in an over sized t-shirt that only the day before fitted her perfectly well until she caught the 0-8-4 that due to turbulence was falling off the edge of the lab table and zapped her into a three year old version of herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Gumboots and Iron Man PJ's

**Grant’s POV- Status: Kids section of The Market Place. Whereabouts: “Classified”**

He’s Agent Grant Ward; he never expected that he would be walking through the kids clothing section with Skye of all people. Three year old Skye to be exact in an over sized t-shirt that only the day before fitted her perfectly well until she caught the 0-8-4 that due to turbulence was falling off the edge of the lab table and zapped her into a three year old version of herself.

Now here he was walking through the kids section, looking way to out of place for an agent who can blend in anywhere with Skye on his hip, little hands linked around his neck, clinging to him while he got her some cloths that fit her properly. It had fallen to him to get his Rookie some supplies as nothing would fit her properly and everyone else was busy or refused the task- Coulson was informing Director Fury of the situation, Fitzsimmons where working flat out in their lab trying to figure out how to get Skye back to normal and May just flat out refused so it was left to him to sort out Skye.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by Skye screaming, startled he put her down so he could reach the weapon in the back of his jeans. There was no way he was leaving The Bus without one especially with Skye being unable to protect herself. He tensed his body preparing for attack looking around to spot whatever Skye had seen he hadn’t.

"ROBOT!" Skye yelled again suddenly running arms outstretched towards an Iron Man pair of footsy pyjamas.

Once he’d got over the shock of her outburst, he tucks his weapon back in place before somebody stopped it and called security on him. He sighed and followed her over to get a closer look at the pyjamas. Picking Skye back up he grabbed the pj's holding them up to examine them “I guess he does look like a robot” he actually chuckled in exasperation because only Skye could make him think there was somebody attacking them when all she wanted was Iron Man pj’s, well robot pj’s as she put it.

“Robot!” Skye pointed to him then back at the pj's.

‘Skye must think Iron Man’s a robot or that he’s on the pj’s’ he’s never quite sure with Skye. ‘What would Stark think?’ He wondered internally rolling his eyes at just the thought of what he’d say.

Skye wriggled wanting to get down, he sighed putting her down only for her to run over to socks and pick up some black ones with Iron Man’s helmet on them which were clearly for boys not that Skye seems to care. He walked up behind Skye picking her up and the socks adding them to the basket he grabbed on the way in. He walked over to t-shirts holding up one with a kitten who has big brown eyes that remind him of Skye’s, she scrunch up her nose at it shaking her head and pointed to a top with random numbers all over it ‘it kind of looks like computer code’ he thought, figuring that’s why she probably liked it.

He decided Skye probably needs at least one nice outfit to wear out if they went anywhere so heading towards were he thought dresses could be, he spots one that reminds him of the bright pink one she'd worn to go undercover but only red with black leggings to go with it. He held it up to get Skye's approval. He was surprised to see she actually likes his taste this time her eyes went big with excitement as she nodded vigorously making her curls bounce while she made grabby hands at it. He add that to the basket too as he skimmed over the contents pyjamas, tops, leggings, jeans, singlets, underwear and Iron Man socks ‘she probably needs a jacket and some shoes’ he figured looking around trying to spot either of the two things.

Skye was currently bare foot with her tiny toes scrunched up ‘probably cold’ he thought concerned as he grabbed a black zip up hoodie with Iron Man on it, figuring anything with ‘Robot’ on it and he’d be safe.

Walking around the corner he caught site of shoes. Skye's eyes light up as they neared the end of isle display of gum boots, she was fascinated by a bright red pair. He searched for their smallest size ‘she's got tiny foot. I think I’d better make sure they fit her properly. I have no idea what size her foot is’ he reasoned. The cloths were easier he could measure against her body but shoes were a different story, they were something you really had to try on.

Putting the smallest pair he could find on her he looked up from his kneeling position and couldn't help crack a smile at the pleased look Skye was giving her new boots “do they fit alright, Skye?” He asked pinching her toe to make sure she had enough room.

“Think so?” Skye lifts her gaze from her swinging feet to look at him.

It sounded more like a question than a confirmation so he lifted her off the stool and sets her down on her now boot covered feet “better go for a walk and check but don’t go too far ok?” He told her. Skye nodded taking what he thought looked more like a skip than a walk down the shoe isle and then back again to meet him coming to a stop with a jump in front of him.

“There good” she told him beaming up at him.

“Well ok than, let’s take them off and put them in the basket so we can pay for them” he told her. Skye looks down at her new boots and then back up to him with big pleading brown eyes and he knew what was coming.

“Do we have to Gw-ant?” Skye asked in a small voice stretching out his name as she pleaded.

‘Not the eyes, you’re a damn Specialist. You should be equipped to handle this. Don’t cave just because she said your first name, don’t cave….to late’ he sighed. “I suppose you can wear them until we get to the checkout but then you have to take them off ok?” He insisted trying to sound firm. Skye jumps up and down excitedly clapping her hands then launches herself at his legs hugging them tight. Looking down at her in shock he was met with the sweetest toothy smile, he reached down to pick her up but was met with crossed arms and a defiant look.

“I can walk by myself Grant Ward” Skye told him giving him a look that almost screams ‘don’t even think about it.’

‘Skye must have perfected this look at a pretty young age; she uses it every time I goes to pull her blankets off her bed’ he shook his head “I know you can Skye, it’s really busy. I don’t want you to get lost” he told her patiently, his Rookie was so stubborn. He could see Skye was thinking carefully she tilted her head to the right looking up at him calculatingly.

“How about I hold your hand” she proposed eyeing him.

‘She’s negotiating with me, she’s three years old. This little minx is actually negotiating with me. I’m the Specialist here and Skye’s negotiating with me’ he thought shaking his head exasperated by his Rookie’s determination “fine” he conceded sticking his hand out for her to hold.

Skye smiles triumphantly grabbing his much bigger hand leading him out of the shoe isle skipping a little as she went, he rolled his eyes at her antics and looked down at her little red boots which looked ridiculous with the over sized top she was sporting ‘well, at least they'll match her dress’ he gave himself a mental shake. He’s been spending way too much time with this girl if he's thinking about whether her shoes match her dress or not.

Holding her hand firmly they walk towards the checkout he noticed toys coming up and picks up his pace, speed walking past them nearly dragging Skye behind him as she tried to look. He inconspicuously grabbing a stuffed Iron Man from the end of an isle and hid it under her new dress so he could surprise her later.

Arriving at the checkout he let out a sigh of relief and picked up Skye getting no complaint this time, he realised Skye must be tired as she laid her head on his shoulder and fisted her hand in his t-shirt while the other was occupied by a thumb in her mouth.

They approach a middle aged woman behind the register and he loaded up there overflowing basket onto the conveyer belt. He suddenly remembered Skye’s boots and quickly slipped them off her feet and places them down too. Skye whines a little as the cold air hits her little toes, scrunches them up. The woman raises an brow “she didn’t want to take them off” he explained hoping she wasn’t going to make a big deal about it, the women didn’t say anything else just got on with the process and hands the items over to him once he’d paid.

**Grant’s POV- Status: The Market Place’s underground carpark. Whereabouts: “Classified”**

Nearing the car he reaches into his pocket and pulled out the keys, he was about to hit unlock when he hears a sleepy voice.

“Can I do it?” Skye asked timidly.

Looking down her eyes were barely open “I suppose you can, here” he shook his head handing over the keys allowing her to press the unlock button ‘so it’s not just my buttons she likes to push’ he thought amused as he placed the shopping in the boot and Skye in her seat buckling her up, he’d been just as surprised as anyone that the S.H.I.E.L.D hanger had a spare car seat after all it wasn’t everyday someone got turned back into a kid so why would they need one but apparently it happened more often than he thought and he was fortunate enough to be able to borrow a car seat suitable for Skye.

Closing Skye’s door and opening his own getting in he realized Skye still had his keys “Keys Skye?” he asked getting no response ‘probably doesn’t want to hand them over’ he sighed swivelling around in his seat to get them back. He was met with the sight of Skye sound asleep still clutching his keys in her little fist. Stretching into the backseat he prized open her little fingers, gently releasing her hold on his keys. Skye’s eyes fluttered open “go back to sleep baby, I just need the keys” he soothed pulling back with the keys in hand

“Kay, Robot” Skye sighed contently nuzzling the side of her car seat as exhaustion took her.

Swivelling around facing the front again he failed to suppress a smile apparently it didn’t matter what age Skye was she still come up with ridiculous nicknames for him. Even though he’d only introduced himself as Agent Grant Ward she still called him ‘Robot’ he’d never admit it but he loved her nicknames even though he’d love to hear her using his first name more. Hearing her call him Robot again was enough for now, it gave him a little bit of hope that he’d get his Skye back to herself and in the meantime figure out how to look after the three year old version of his Rookie.

He decided to expect the unexpected because he certainly didn’t anticipate Skye being turned into a three year old today or having to spend hours in the kids clothing section helping his Rookie find cloths. Who knows what tomorrow would bring, he can only hope he’s better prepared with today’s learning experience to face the future.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Sounds like Fitz

**Grant’s POV- Status: The Bus. Whereabouts: “Classified”**

He could finally closed his eyes, today was one long day shopping with Skye for girl’s cloths ‘twice as exhausting as a combat mission’ he decided. There wasn’t much his undercover training hadn’t prepare him for but he was totally out of his depth when it came to shopping for girl’s cloths and he was man enough to admit it. He figuring an early night would do him good if he had to look after Skye tomorrow ‘where did she get all this energy?’ he pondered as he drifted off to sleep worn out from the day’s activities.

**Skye’s POV- Status: The Bus. Whereabouts: “Classified”**

She woke due to a loud rumbling she shot up in her bed looking around for the source of the noise ‘it sounds an awful lot like Fitz’s tummy when its angry he hasn’t fed it’ she thought looking around for him. Her eyes landed on the small window above her bed with her hula girl on the sill, she scrambled out of her covers towards her window to look out she saw a bright light flash in the distant sky then a loud rumbling noise, it was very loud. She didn’t like loud things got scary when they were loud.

Climbing off her bed grabbing her new Iron Man she slid her door open- darkness, that’s what she could see, no Fitz’s with his tummy rumbling. She didn’t like the dark either but it was safe here on The Bus. She knew Fitz’s bunk was next to hers she saw him go in there earlier, opening Fitz’s door she peeked in to see if he was asleep, he looked asleep ‘do tummies rumbled if you are asleep?’ Skye wondered eyeing him curiously but not wanting to go in any further than the doorway in case she woke him up.

The noise got louder making her covered her ears with both hands tucking her Iron Man under her arms, she ran out of there to her much more protective, full sized Robot. He’d make this loud rumbling noise and lights stop. Grant made everything better like today she followed him down the big stairs after their shopping trip and took skin off her palms he made the hurting stop maybe he’d make the scary loud noises go away too.

Reaching Grant’s bunk she slid it open and stepped inside closing it again, she could see her Robot was asleep like Fitz.

“Robot?” she called getting no answer, she took another step closer to the bed standing next to it now. The noise got louder again making her clamp her hands over her ears and drop her Iron Man, she let hot tears escape her eyes as fear welled up inside her.

“Robot?” she whimpered sitting down on the floor with her toy ears still covered. She didn’t like loud noises and this sounded like _he_ was angry, she didn’t want _him_ to get angry at her.

**Grant’s POV**

His peaceful sleep was interrupted when he heard crying and somebody calling his name well not his name ‘Robot’ defiantly wasn’t his name but Skye favoured it most. Sitting up to see where Skye was he spotted her on the floor with her Iron Man clutched under her arm and her hands clamped over her ears.

Skye clearly didn’t like the storm they were having if the tears were any indication. Pulling back the covers he swing his legs over the edge to sit on the side of the bed, he picked her up placing her in his lap “what’s the matter baby?” He asked not sure when he started calling her _baby_ but in their current situation he figures he could get away with it since she is only three and didn’t seem to mind.

Realising her hands where still covering her ears he took them away “what’s the matter baby?” He asked again rubbing her back soothingly as she buries her face into his chest.

“Fitz’s tummies rumbling too loudly. It’s angry he didn’t feed it and the skies flashing” Skye explained voice muffed as she spoke into his chest.

“It’s only a storm, it’s not going to hurt you” he chuckled at her comparing the rumbling to Fitz. Skye lifted her head a little her eyes still watery from crying she looked up at him.

“Promise, he’s not going to get me” Skye asked her hot breath fanning against his bare skin tickling him a bit.

“Promise” he told her and he meant it, he’d never let anything or anyone harm her.

“How do you make _him_ stop being angry? Do you feed _him_ so _he_ won’t hurt me?” Skye asks making him chuckling. If he was more awake he might have picked up on the fact she wasn’t just taking about ‘he’ and ‘him’ meaning the storm but something or rather someone else.

“It’ll stop by itself, it not Fitz’s tummy rumbling so we don’t have to feed him to stop the noise. It’s the sky, it’ll stop on its own” he promised, her little brows were furrowed with confusion.

“It sounds like Fitz” Skye stated matter of factly as she hugged him tightly.

The stormed had eased off and Skye seemed calmer now “do you want me to take you back to your bed?” He asked. Skye shook her head messy curls flying, it was pretty adorable but they needed sleep and he didn’t want a tired and grumpy Skye tomorrow. He’s seen enough of Skye at morning training.

He changed tactics “do you want to sleep here with me? If you don’t want to go back to your bunk?” He asked unsurely feeling like this wasn’t really something a SO should be doing with his Rookie but she was three and scared and it was his job to protect her and make her feel safe. He really shouldn’t have been surprised by the vigorous nodding setting her curls flying again.

Shaking his own head at his stupid question and ignoring his uneasy feeling he scooped her up setting her down on the side closes to the wall. He doesn’t need her falling out of bed and old habits die hard being a Specialist he likes being closest to the door putting himself between whatever might come though and Skye. Sliding in beside her he leant over to make sure the blankets were covering them both, satisfied she won’t get cold he rolled over onto his back and closes his eyes ready to let sleep take him.

**Skye’s POV**

She was awake now and wasn’t sure how to get back to sleep, she tried to close her eyes but she wasn’t sure she could now. She rolled over to her side tucking her hand under her head and squinted at Grant next to her, she could just make out his face and his eyes were closed. She needed him to help her feel safe enough to close her eyes again, he made the loud angry rumble go away but she wasn’t sure if _he_ would come back and get her. She wanted to get closer to Grant but she was worried she’d annoy him and he’d make her sleep in her own bed and tell her she needed to stop being a big cry baby.

Her Grant wouldn’t do that he called her _baby_ but not in a mean way but a loving way that made her feel good and safe like she was loved and special. She liked being his baby she just needed him to do one thing for her so she could feel safe and sleep and she knew if he did she’d be alright and nothing would happen to her.

“Robot?” she whispered softly in case he was already asleep; she held her breath and just waited.

**Grant’s POV**

His eyes were only closes about a minute and a half when he heard a soft whisper, he wondered if adult Skye might have called him Grant if he’d introduced himself properly instead of just kidnapping her from her van. Opening his eyes again he turns his head to her to see her big brown eye looking at him not seeming the least bit tired.

“What is it Skye?” he asked tiredness starting to creep into his voice.

**Skye’s POV**

He sounded sleepy and she wasn’t sure if she should ask anymore, he didn’t sound like he was in the mood. He might get angry and make her go for disturbing his sleep but he was waiting for her to say something and now she’d gotten his attention.

“Can I have a snuggle?” She asked feeling like a sook for wanting someone to wrap her up and keep her safe.

**Grant’s POV**

He’s never been able to deny her anything especially when she looked at him with her big brown eyes. He was concerned about the anxiety he was picking up, something was making his Rookie feel unsafe and he didn’t think it was just the storm. Something else was going on with her.

He gave her a reassuring smile “baby, come here. You don’t have to ask” he told her lifting his arm. Skye scooted closer so her head rests on his chest her little ear just over his heart. He kissed the top of her soft messy curls breathing in her new warm baby smell. He wasn’t used to it but quite liked it; it had a calming effect on him. He tightens his arms around her wanting her to feel safe so she could relax enough to go to sleep, he watched her eyes flutter closed and he shut his own.

“Night baby” he whispers into the darkness, she just snuggled closer to him ‘if this is what snuggling feels like then I’m happy to do it more often’ he thought holding Skye protectively in his arms her warm comforting baby smell surrounding him as he drifted to sleep.

**Coulson’s POV- Status: The Bus. Time: The next morning. Whereabouts: “Classified”**

Panic filled him when he saw Skye’s bunk open with no Skye in sight ‘what if she’s wandered off somewhere’ he thought worriedly. Not wanting a repeat of the ‘stair incident’ he started searching everywhere.

Not finding Skye in all the obvious places he headed for Ward’s bunk, he knew her better than anyone. He was surprised to find Ward’s door unlocked when he knocks, it just slid open revealing a sight that eased his worries. Ward was sprawled out on his bunk flat on his back arms protectively wrapped around what he could only assume was Skye by the curly mess of brown hair visible curled up on her tummy both snoring lightly.

Smirking slightly just thinking of Ward’s face when he shows him these pictures he took out his phone to capture the moment. He’s not sure he’s ever seen Ward look so content and relaxed or perhaps it’s just Skye, she has that effect on people either way it’s a moment worth recording. He slid the door closed as quietly as he possibly could so he didn’t wake them up and get caught, he didn’t want them awake just yet.

He wanted them to get all the rest they could because they were going to need it with the day ahead. Ward was going to have his hands full getting Skye to stay here while he went to The Hub, she had become even more attached to him than her adult self ever was. He actually doubted that Ward would leave The Bus on his own today. He might be a Specialist but there was one thing he wasn’t equipped to handle and that was being the cause of Skye’s upset so he’d leave them rest for a little bit longer before the escapades of the day really began.


	3. A Little Mission Nobody Expected

**Grant’s POV- Status: The Hub. Whereabouts: “Classified”**

Walking towards the entrance of The Hub he readjusted Skye on his hip, her arms tighten around his neck like she thought he’d changed his mind and was going to take her back to The Bus were she was meant to be while he had his meeting with Director Fury. He wasn’t sure why he was having a meeting with The Director at all since he’d never had one before but there was a first time for everything so here he was.

Heading towards the security gate to swipe his card, he almost did change his mind when he saw how busy it was ‘how did she talk her way into coming with me’ well talked would imply discussion Skye had basically just demanded to come and refused to be separated from him crying until he finally caved and agreed to take her with him.

**Skye’s POV**

She rested her head on Grant’s shoulder and kept a tight grip on him so he wouldn’t take her back to the car, there were lots of big people here which made her nervous. They looked very busy, they were rushing everywhere and they looked at her funny as they walked by gaping making her feel self-conscious. She got dressed all by herself this morning, she was wearing her new red dress and leggings which were harder to get on than she thought, with her Iron Man hoodie and matching socks pulled up so she could see Iron Man’s helmet just above her bright red gumboots. She didn’t like them watching her she snuggled into Grant were she was safe and didn’t have to see their faces looking at her.

**Grant’s POV**

The guard at the gate was staring as he approached and he wasn’t the only one he notices as he took in his surrounding ‘it’s not like S.H.I.E.L.D has a bring your kid to work day, so a three year old being brought to S.H.I.E.L.D is unusual but still they’re in the business of unusual so they could be a little less obvious with their stares’ he thought annoyed as he stepped towards the gate.

He scanned his ID tightening his grip on Skye to protect her from the stares. She’s been very quiet since he’d unbuckled her from her car seat after all her crying and insisting on coming. ‘Maybe she feels a bit shy after her insistence or….. _intimidated_ by all the agents and guards around staring at her’ he thought irritated, protectiveness flaring as the guard on the gate blocking his path with his hands held up “she needs a visitor’s pass when you’re done gaping at her” he stated coldly, nodding down in Skye’s direction holding her a little tighter to him.

The guard handed the ID over to him quickly allowing them through clearly embarrassed at being caught staring. Once through the gates he paused attaching it to Skye's hoodie “you’ve got to keep this on Skye, no pulling it off” he told her firmly.

**Skye’s POV**

She nodded not really listening as she eyed her magic card curiously she picked it up looking at it closer then put it down again and reaching out gabbing Grant’s magic card from where it was hanging from the top pocket of his pretty looking black jacket. His magic card opened doors and stuff she inspected it intently then put it down. She liked his better it had his face on it, hers was just plain with a funny looking symbol on it.

**Grant’s POV**

Reaching the lift to Fury's office he shuffled Skye a little so he could press the up button for the lift but Skye wriggling around made him roll his eyes, she loved to push buttons. He shrugging ‘what could it hurt’ and bend over a little allowing her to push the up button. The smile Skye gave him was worth it.

The doors opened and her smile vanished, the glass windows of the lift obviously frightened her. She shrank back into him and redoubles her hold around his neck. As the lift got higher her arms seemed to tighten, he rubbed her back trying to sooth her “close her eyes baby, we’re nearly there” he whispered softly, she shut her eyes tight and hid her face in his neck whimpering softly.

When they reached their floor the lift dinged nearly making Skye jump right out of his arms, she burst into tears and started crying hysterically. He jigged her trying to calm her down as tears leaking from her closed eye, he made a quick exit of the lift once the doors finally opened and quickly told the receptionist he was here to see Director Fury.

He took a seat with Skye on his lap and dried her tears, obviously heights was a fear her older self had grown out of as she lived on The Bus but clearly her younger self was terrified. Good thing they were grounded at the moment, he didn't like seeing Skye upset it just didn’t sit right with him and he wanted to take away whatever was upsetting her.

Rubbing Skye’s back and rocking her seemed to be working she seemed nearly back to herself when the receptionist informed him Director Fury could see him. Setting Skye back on his hip he made for the door indicated by the blonde receptionist eyeing him up, he internally rolled his eyes ‘could she be more obvious’ he thought exasperated ignoring her as he entered the office.

He was met with a questioning brow from Director Fury as he walked into the office. He was about to explain why he'd brought a three year old with him.

"PIRATE!" Skye screamed nearly deafening him.

Skye screamed so loud a dozen agents came barrelling in dressed in full tactical gear, guns drawn looking around for the threat. He instinctively turned his body away from them protecting Skye just in case one of them got trigger happy but they seemed to freeze when they caught sight of her. Seeing the door being broken down and people running at her scream made Skye giggle and clap her hands and hearing the entertained giggles and clapping she was giving them the agents didn’t make a move. He was a little preoccupied with so many weapons pointed at them to be relieved that she’d decided to start talking again if only to shout at the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Fury’s POV**

He eyed the giggling kid curiously she had spunk and was no doubt a handful. The uncomfortable look on Agent Ward’s face made him waved the agents away, he could see in Ward’s posture how tense having some many weapons pointed at the little girl was making him and he wouldn’t put it past him to go on the offensive despite the situation if it meant keeping the squirt safe. He assumed this was the hacker known as Skye from Coulson's team who'd somehow been turned into a baby by an 0-8-4.

Coulson had mention on the phone Skye would most likely be accompanying Agent Ward to this meeting although he hadn't mention why. Focusing his good eye on the kid in question now playing happily with Agent Ward's ID badge, he addressed the still tense looking agent “why’s there a baby in my office?”

**Grant’s POV**

He took his ID from Skye who made an unhappy sound at being stopped putting it in her mouth. He didn’t really have an excuse for bringing Skye with him other than the fact he couldn’t say no to her big brown eyes. He cleared his throat and stood a little straighter “I’m her SO Sir, it’s my job to look after her until she is back to normal and can look after herself again” he said truthfully feeling really out of place just standing in the middle of the office.

**Fury’s POV**

Satisfied with Ward’s explanation he turned his attention to Skye who had successfully taken up playing with her SO's ID badge again and was chewing on the corner “why didn’t you just leave her with Coulson and the team, surely she'd have been safe with them?” He inquired rounding his desk taking a seat behind it indicating for Ward to take a seat as well.

**Grant’s POV**

He was still thinking of an excuse when Skye spoke up.

“Cause i's going wif my Robot" Skye told Fury with a glared.

Fury didn’t appear shocked by Skye’s outburst in the slightest his only response was an “I see.”

He didn’t like the way that sounded but he took a seat with Skye on his knee, she just went back to playing with his ID after seeming satisfied that she wasn't going to be separated from him.

He shifted Skye uncomfortably on his lap, as Fury set his gaze on him. He didn't like to think what Fury was making of his decision to let Skye come with him but by the way Fury shifted his gaze from Skye and back to himself he’d guessed why. He hadn’t been able to say no to her, it was clear that Fury realised this after meeting her as his gaze softened and he got on with the meeting allowing him to relax a little.

Skye was becoming increasing fidgety on his lap. This was exactly why he didn’t want to bring her, she couldn’t sit still and being three years old didn’t help. It only increased her impatience. So far she’d played with his tie strangling him with it, he’d taken his ID off her again as she was putting it in her mouth and she’d engaged in a game of peek a boo by hiding in his suit jacket but got upset when he didn’t play along.

He exhaled noisily letting Skye down ‘she can’t get into too much trouble in the world’s most secure office’ he reasoned and continued his conversation trying to get it over as quick as possible before she got any more restless.

**Skye’s POV**

Once she wriggling off Grant's lap she began to wander around the office looking for something to play with while Robot talked to the Pirate. She spotted the open door, there was more to look at and she could see where all the Robots played.

She glanced back at Grant, he was busy talking to the Pirate so she could explore while he was busy and find something to play with that would be fun. She headed towards the open door carefully climbing up onto it on her hands and knees then straightened up. The door wobbled a little and she nearly lost her balance but she steadied herself on the door frame and jumped off the end like it was a plank.

**Grant’s POV**

Skye was too quiet his sense went on high alert as he finished off his conversation with Fury. He glanced around the office to spot Skye, not seeing her anywhere he jumped up searching the office. Dread filled him as he spotted the broken down door nobody had bothered to put back up.

He was panicking a bit now as he practically ran out the wide open door looking left and right in the reception area, not seeing Skye anywhere he turned back to Fury with a worried expression.

**Fury’s POV**

‘Agent Ward’s Baby Rookie caused enough damage in my office, let alone running around The Hub by herself’ he thought groaning a little at just the thought of the mess he’d have to deal with if Ward didn’t find her fast.

**Grant’s POV**

He watched Fury lean over the reception desk and hit a button; he gave Fury a questioning look.

“I just sent an alert to the guards on the exterior doors and will inform them of the situation so _your_ baby Rookie can't wander out unnoticed” Fury explained turning back to his office “you’d better get looking Agent Ward, I’d like The Hub still standing as opposed to my office door” Fury called over his shoulder.

He didn’t need telling twice The Hub was huge and Skye was only a baby really and so tiny, she could get into any number of situations that weren’t safe.

**Skye’s POV**

Skye wandered down the hallway towards the lift, she gave it a dirty look and stopped looking around there was a man dressed like Grant; she follows him figuring he’d lead her to the other robots.

**Grant’s POV**

He was grateful Skye couldn't get out of The Hub, he made a dash for the lift he didn't think she'd have used it due to her terror earlier but it was a starting point ‘Skye does like buttons’ he reasoned. He decided going down floor by floor would be a good place to start with and hit the button repeatedly in his agitation.

He searched the gym not finding any trace of her there he ruled that floor out heading to the offices on the floor below only to have everyone he asked look at him like he needed his head read and say ‘a little girl, here at The Hub’ or ‘haven’t seen her.’ Praying Skye wasn't anywhere near the labs as she'd taken a liking to watching Fitzsimmons in there lab he headed there next.

He felt a small sense of relief that Skye wasn’t in the labs and headed for the main floor ‘she’s gotta be getting tired and hungry by now’ he started looking around and asking people if they’d seen her again feeling a little desperate now that he was one the last floor of his search.

**Skye’s POV**

Skye was having fun looking at were all the Robot's played but abruptly panic filled her as she realized looking around at all the legs, she didn't know how to get back to her Robot. She looked around for him and started running looking everywhere. She crashed into a pair of legs and fell back on her bottom, she scrabbled back and pushed off the ground getting back up on her feet as quickly as she could, she didn’t like being on the ground defenceless. She looked up at the women she’d crashed into hopping she wasn’t about to be yelled at or worse. Worry filled her she didn’t have Grant to keep her safe ‘where is my Grant?’ she thought desperately looking around for him panicked.

**Natasha’s POV**

Natasha looked down shocked to see a little girl at her feet in The Hub of all places; she couldn't be more than three looking very distressed. She crouched down keeping her distance so she didn’t frighten the girl “are you lost?” she got a small nod from the girl who started rubbing her eyes tiredly. The girl didn’t say anything else and she needed more information to find her parents “who are you with?” She inquired.

“Robot” the little girl mumbled in a small upset voice.

‘Robot? Who the hell was Robot or what was Robot? This is S.H.I.E.L.D’ she thought.

**Skye’ POV**

She could see she wasn’t helping the lady find Grant, she knew you shouldn’t talk to strangers but how was she meant to find him. This was a very big place and there were scary strangers everywhere that kept looking at her funny. She just wanted Grant, she want him _now_. He’d stop people looking at her with one look, she couldn’t do that so she needed him to come and make her safe again and stop people looking at her, it was scary and she was frighten. She didn’t know what to do tears welled up she couldn’t keep them in.

**Natasha’s POV**

Natasha wasn’t sure how to stop the waterworks, the toddler was virtually wailing in the middle of The Hub. She tried to pick her up only to have her stomp a gumboot down on her foot.

“I want my Robot!” the girl screamed scrambling away from her.

**Grant’s POV**

He’d looked everywhere and was really starting to worry when he heard a familiar crying ‘it could only be one person’ he thought heart pounding in his chest as he ran full speed towards the sound. He could just spot Skye as he dashed in between people, she was sitting on the floor in the middle of The Hub curls a mess and a red headed women he recognized trying to calm her down and by the volume of Skye's crying he assumed failing.

**Natasha’s POV**

She wasn't sure what to do the girl kept crying, looking up she caught sight of Agent Ward running towards her looking extremely worried ‘like cover blown to smithereens worried’ She understood now and smiled Agent Ward was her Robot ‘this girl must be something special to get away with calling Agent Grant Ward Robot’ she thought amused. Robot. It all made sense now.

**Grant’s POV**

He finally reached a very distressed Skye and a very relieved Natasha. He smiled at Natasha in reassurance as he reached for Skye, she scrambled away only stopping when she looked up through watery red eyes and saw him she stretch her small arms out to him miserably letting him pick her up.

Skye was breathing hard as she buried her face in his neck, she dampen his suit jacket in seconds. Smoothing down her hair he rubbed her back “you’re safe, I’ve got you now” he told her holding her tight against his chest as he sat on the floor of The Hub with her cradled in his lap. He turned to Natasha as he became more aware of her observing there whole interaction curiosity.

**Natasha’s POV:**

Seeing the baby girl practically cling to Agent Ward a usually stoic agent she smiled- he was actually _parental_ , it was nice to see. He exchanged a grateful look with her then they both stood up from their positions on the floor.

**Grant’s POV**

He filled Natasha in on the situation then she told him about Skye running into her and stomping on her foot, he smirked at that. Clearly little Skye had watched some of his training. He smirked “in any other circumstances Skye would probably be fangirling all over you not stomping on your foot trying to get away” he told Natasha.

“Well, I see she’s a fan of Starks” Natasha stated noticing the socks and jacket Skye had on.

He gave Skye a little squeeze and smirked “you have no idea” he said shaking his head.

**Natasha’s POV**

She couldn’t stop herself “Robot?”

Ward grimaced “long story” he groaned not giving anything away.

She raised her eyebrows at that sensing this ‘long story’ was one she defiantly needed to know. Deciding now wasn't the time she conceded to wait and ask her number one fan when she was back to normal.

**Grant’s POV**

Hearing that Natasha was going to wait for Skye to explain the story behind his nickname he rolled his eyes. He thanked her again before heading for the exit of The Hub, he’d be happy not to set foot in this place for a while and he certainly wouldn't be letting Skye out of his sight while here again whether she was big or little. Giving the guard the ok to let Fury know he'd found his runaway Rookie after her adventure, he made his way to the gates after they lifted security.

Swiping his card he noticed little bite marked in it, looking down at Skye he couldn't even be angry with her, not for her adventure or the little Skye sized teeth marks in his S.H.I.E.L.D photo ID. They would most likely remind him of this very long day they’d shared every time he swiped his card in the future.

He was trying to unclip Skye's visitor ID from the front of her hoodie without disturbing her.

The guard held up a hand to stop him “don’t worry about it, I’ll just deactivate it. She might like to keep it.”

He was too tired to worry about it so he just nodded his head in thanks and headed to the SUV with an almost asleep Skye snuggled up tight to him.

Reaching the car and opening the back door so he could put Skye in her car seat which proved harder than he thought it would be as her little arms had quite the grip on his neck; it seemed she didn't want to let him go after her little adventure today and not being able to find him. “Skye, I promise I’ll only be in the front seat” he tried to calm her loosening her grip from around his neck, he slipped her in her seat and buckled her up but when he pulled away she started crying tiredness catching up with her.

He got in his seat shutting the door and turned around so Skye could still see he was there “I'm still here baby, its ok” he soothed reaching into the back rubbing her little leg comfortingly, her eyelids started to droop but she was fighting sleep fiercely “close your eyes baby, I'll still be here when you wake up” he encouraged. Skye finally gave into sleep, he kept his eyes on her for another minute then shuffled back around so he was facing the right way again. Starting the car he headed back to The Bus.

**Grant’s POV-Status: The Bus. Whereabouts: “Classified”**

Arriving he got out and opened the back door carefully undoing Skye's buckles scooping her up into his arms where she automatically clenched her tiny fists into his jacket keeping him close and rested her head on his shoulder.

He gently closed the doors not wanting to wake her then headed towards the stairs wanting to put her down in her bunks. Hearing somebody clear there throat he automatically tightened his grip on Skye and reached for his gun, looking up he saw Coulson on the landing above him and relaxed.

**Coulson’s POV**

Agent Ward climbed the stairs with Skye in his arms looking extremely tired, meeting Ward at the top of the stairs he smirked a little “Fury called something about a broken door coming out of your pay check and a little mission nobody expected her” he nodded towards Skye “to go on, not even her OS” he raised an eye brow.

**Grant’s POV**

He wasn’t in a joking mood he lost his Skye today and he grimaced trying not to remember the panic he'd felt then he'd discovered her gone. He certainly had not expected to spend the day searching The Hub for her but you could bet your ass that if he hadn’t found her, he'd still be searching for her until he did.

He sighed ready to get his ass handed to him for giving in and taking Skye to The Hub in the first place then losing her.

“We’ll talk about this later Ward, go put her down you both look exhausted” Coulson told him walking back in the direction of his office.

He just heaved a sigh and headed for his bunk too tired to drop Skye off at her own first. He just moved his covers aside being careful not to disturb her he lay her down and slid in pulling the covers up over them both for a well-deserved nap. With Skye tucked into his side safe and sound he let exhaustion take him content in knowing she was safe now that she was with him.

 


	4. Jam and New Found Respect

**Chapter 4: Jam and New Found Respect**

**Grant’s POV- Status: The Bus. Whereabouts: “Classified”**

The bus was quiet and he was taking advantage of the down time to catch up on his reading while they remained at the base trying to figure out how to get the 0-8-4 to turn Skye back into her regular self. He was almost to the end of the seventeenth chapter of his book when Skye ran up and sticks her head over the top of his book blocking his view looking at his book with a puzzled expression on her face Skye “what’s it say?” she inquired curiously.

Rather than try and explain the plot to an inquisitive three year old he asked his own question noting the time as he glanced at his watch “ready for lunch?” he could finish the chapter later. Getting an enthusiastic nod from Skye he put his book down and headed for the kitchenette with Skye in toe.

Instead of just waiting for her sandwich like any other three year old Skye followed him round while he collected ingredients and started preparing their lunch. Standing next to him on her tippy toes Skye’s nose barely reached the bench top, she was bouncing on the balls of her feet and she still can’t see, taking pity on her he lift her up and sat her on the bench next to him “tanks” she smiled shyly.

Ingredients prepared “what would you like on your sandwich Skye?” he inquired reaching for the bread “Jam” she stated happily. He paused turning towards her “Skye we have lettuce, carrot, beetroot, tomato and chicken or ham” he said exasperated. Fitz was clearly a bad influence on her ‘jam really? Here I am trying to get her to eat healthy from a young age _again_ and Fitz is getting her addicted to jam, well at least it wasn’t peanut butter and jam together’ he thought with a grimace and waited for Skye to tell him what she wanted out of the ingredients he had prepared.

“No jam Skye, pick out of these” he said and pointed at the ingredients beside her. Frowning at him Skye asked “no jam” like she was waiting for him to change his mind “no jam” he confirmed as resolutely as he could he’d get her to eat healthy for once in her life “so what’s it going to be Skye?” he asked trying to hold his ground.

**Skye’s POV**

Skye wanted jam and if Grant wasn’t going to get her any she knew who would, she wiggles trying to get down off the bench without falling. It was a long way down as she reached with her toes.

**Grant’s POV**

Seeing what she wanted and afraid she’d fall he placed her on her feet only to have her take off running out of the kitchen. He sighed “really Skye” and started after her exiting the kitchen at a jog than breaking into a run seeing a flash of brown curls disappear towards the stairs “damn it Skye, not the stairs again” he increased his pace “don’t even think about it Skye” he told her as he caught up to her grabbing her around the middle and picks her up just as she got to the top step “were do you think you’re going? You know the stairs are dangerous and you’re not allowed on them by yourself after last time” he told her frustrated as she squirmed to get away from him.

Realizing she’d been caught Skye changes tactics and yelled “FITZ-ZYY!” at the top of her lungs. From the top of the stairs he could see Fitz’s head jerk up at Skye’s yell and he dropping the object he was holding and bolted towards the lab doors.

**Fitz’s POV**

He was surprised to see Ward struggling to hold Skye at the top of the stairs as she squirmed trying to get free “its ok Jemma Skye’s fine” he called over his shoulder before continuing up the stairs giving the struggling pair a questioning look.

**Grant’s POV**

“No jam Fitz! No jam!” Skye said in horror a little breathlessly due to her struggling against Ward’s hold. He could see Fitz struggling to keep a straight face “is that right Agent Ward?” he asked with a smirk. Fitz wasn’t going to help him so he sent him a glare “no Fitz, we have lettuce, carrot, beetroot, tomato and chicken or ham! All much _healthier_ for growing girls than jam” he listed eyes daring Fitz’s to contradict him as he emphasized the word healthier.

**Fitz’s POV**

“Well Skye, I can’t argue with that. Ward’s right it is _healthier_ ” he said emphasizing healthier mocking Ward. Seeing Skye’s little face fall in betrayal was too much and he continued against his better judgement “but Jam’s yummier” he stated with a wink making Skye’s smile return she reached her arms out for him, he quickly took her so Ward wouldn’t kill him for siding against him. “How about we go and have yummy jam sandwiches and leave Ward to his healthier ones? He can read his book while we play?” he finished trying to get back onto Ward’s good side.

**Grant’s POV**

This made him rolled his eyes “fine then, I’ll finish my book you keep her out of trouble Fitz. You hear me? No blowing things up with her in the lab” he told him sternly. Fitz rolled his eye at him “of course not, how about a little game of hind and seek Skye” he said to Skye as he walked off towards the kitchenette to make sandwiches leaving him standing there shaking his head.

Their lunch eaten he headed to the lounge and Fitz carried Skye down the stairs to play chasee in the training area. An hour later he thought Skye looks a little tired as she crouched beside the arm of the chair he was sitting in hiding from Fitz. They moved there games upstairs as the cargo bay wasn’t suitable for hind and seek.

Suddenly he heard Skye’s miserable voice “I don’t feel good” looking over the side he saw Skye looking very pale “eat too much yummy jam Skye?” he asked only half teasing reaching down the side of the chair to feel her forehead “I think you’ve got a temperature. Why don’t we get Simmons to double check baby?” he asked only getting an unhappy sound out of Skye. He set his book down and reached over the side of the chair to scooping Skye up and carrying her down towards the lab.

**Fitz’s POV**

He spotted Ward carrying Skye “oh are we finished playing now Skye?” he asked seeing her back in Ward’s arms with her head resting on his shoulder eyes drooping half closed. Skye only gave him a slight nod he gave Ward a concern look “she’s a bit hot, I’m taking her down for Simmons to checked out” Ward told him continuing towards the lab he followed Ward worried about Skye too.

**Grant’s POV**

Upon entering the lab he looked around for Simmons, who looked up as they entered “Simmons could you please check Skye over, she’s feeling a bit hot” he explained brushing her hair out of her face so it didn’t annoy her “pop her up on the table and I’ll have a look at her” he set Skye down on the table for Simmons to check her temperature.

**Simmons’ POV**

“It appears Skye’s picked up a mild case of Influenza, she’s got a few of the symptoms” she explained to Ward and then turned back to Skye “Skye, sweetie do you have a sore throat or head?” receiving a nod she bustling around looking for something to give her. She found what she was looking for and turned back towards Ward “Skye needs to get plenty of rest, drink lots of liquids and take this” she gives Ward the bottle of [paracetamol](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paracetamol) “it should reduce her temperature while she gets over it” she said with sympathy smoothing down Skye hair.

“Only up to this line here” she indicated on the measuring cup “Skye should be fine in a day or so but her sore throat might take longer, get some rest sweetie” she smiled looking at Skye fondly snuggling back up in Ward’s arms “thanks Simmons. I’m going to go put her to bed” Ward said heading back up the stairs with Skye while reading the back of the bottle of medicine.

**Fitz’s POV**

Fitz turned to Simmons when Ward was out of ear shot “he’s turning into Mr. Mom, what’s he going to do when we finally get Skye back to her proper age? Ban her from drinking and take away the keys? Bloke thinks he can protect her from everything. I bet he even thinks it’s his fault he didn’t protect her from getting sick.” Simmons sighed dramatically “don’t be silly Fitz, Ward wouldn’t take away Skye’s keys, her van is locked in a S.H.I.E.L.D hanger remember. Why would he need to confiscate her keys?” she scoffed “besides it’s not like Agent Ward has control over what illnesses Skye’s body picks up, really Fitz and you call yourself a scientist” she mocked turning back to her discarded project “are you going to help me with this or not?” She questioned bring him out of his stupor.

**Grant’s POV**

After he settled Skye in his bunk under the covers he tried to give her the medicine Simmons had instructed but Skye was shaking her head no, lips pursed shut “come on Skye, it’ll make you feel better. We’ve got to get that temperature down” he insisted but she still wouldn’t open her mouth he sighed “if you don’t take this medicine now for me then I’m going to be forced to get May so she can give it to you” he threatened Skye glared at him opening her mouth knowing full well May would hold her down till she took it.

“Cold” she murmured pitifully voice muffled by his covers she was practically buried under them, he didn’t want to leave her alone so he slid off the side of his bed and pulled open his draw looking for his grey S.H.I.E.L.D academy hoodie with ‘Specialist’ and ‘WARD’ printed on the back. Finding it underneath a plain black zip up one he tugged it out and walked back to the bed to manoeuvre a very disgruntled Skye into a sitting position to help her get it on. It was absolutely huge on her making her look even tinier but it would keep her warm. Scooting her back down and pulling the covers up to her chin he repositioned himself on top of the covers next to her.

**Skye’s POV**

Skye was nice and toasty now but she needed a snuggle to make her feel better. Trying desperately to get her hand out from under the blanket to grab hold of Grant she got tangled. She let out a frustrated sign waving around her mile long sleeves to free her hand.

**Grant’s POV**

He noticed Skye struggling with his sleeves and couldn’t help but chuckle, she looked adorable in his hoodie. The chuckle earned him a glare sobering him up “what’s the matter baby? Are the sleeves to long?” he asked rolling them up for her.

Skye blinked up at him tiredly “want snuggle” she told him sounding exhausted as she tugged on him with her now free hand trying to get him to move under the blanket with her “do you want me under the blankets is that it?” he asked getting another nod, not wanting to argue with her while she was sick he got under the blankets with her. Skye immediately rested her head on his chest closing her eyes content now that she could leech his body heat. He was feeling pretty content himself as he closed his eyes drifting to sleep.

He jerked awake as a tiny hand hit his chest, Skye was thrashing all over the place “Skye, what’s wrong?” he asked trying to stay calm “hot” she whimpered wriggling trying to dislodge the hoodie from her body “too hot” she whined restlessly, little tears leaking from the corner of her eyes as she struggled. “Hold on baby, let me help” he moved quickly pulling the hoodie up and over her head trying to cool her down, putting his hand on her forehead to check her temperature he understood her discomfort she was really hot.

Deciding that she was probably still too warm in her leggings and t-shirt he stripped them too, leaving her only in her singlet and underwear “baby you’re burning up, let’s get you to Simmons” he figured she’d know what to do “no, no, no, no” Skye cried repeatedly. He picked her up not concerned by her protest in her feverish state and ran down to the lab.

Entering the lab setting Skye down on the table he turned nearly bumping into Simmons in his hurry to explain “Skye’s to hot, she woke up writhing and crying” he said in a rush while trying to keep Skye from wriggling off the table.

Simmons was already checking Skye’s temperature “ok we need to get her temperature down” she stated calmly. “What do you think I’ve been doing?” he snapped at her panicked “sorry, how do we get her temperature down?” He apologized trying to calm down “I gave her the medicine. Skye must have only slept for an hour. You can’t give her more yet? Right?” he asked he did remember the time period between doses in his panic and she wasn’t even close. “No I can’t but there’s a much simpler way to bring her temperature down” Simmons put forth calmly.

“What then?” he was going to lose patients with Simmons if she didn’t get to the point and tell him how to make Skye feel better soon. “We bath her in cool to warm water and that should bring her temperature back down” she explained. Hearing all he needed to know he scooped Skye up and rushed her to the bathroom without a second thought.

He gently set Skye down on the shower mat while he adjusted the temperature “cool to warm” he muttered ‘I think that’s it’ he stripped to his boxers than lifted Skye holding her to his chest stepped under the stream of water.

Apparently he wasn’t the only one who thought it was more cool than warm Skye let out a noise that sounded like a cross between a squeal of surprise and a whimper as she tried to get away from the water pushing against his chest.

He had to holding Skye a little tighter to his chest to stop her pushing him away “sorry Rookie but it’ll help cool you down” he insisted not letting her free. After a couple minutes she rested her head on his chest and just hiccupped it seemed to be working to his relief. Skye was calming down and her skin felt cooler to the touch “feeling better now Baby?” He inquired, he was freezing “cold now” Skye told him in a small quivering voice he actually chuckled “how about we get out, we can’t have you freezing can we?” he said smiling getting a shaky nod.

Hearing a knock on the door made both of them jump “Ward is her temperature down? Is Skye feeling better?” Simmons asked worriedly through the door. He turned towards the door “Temperatures back to normal now, she’s complaining its cold so we’ll be out soon” he yelled back, after a moment’s pause he heard Simmons voice again “that’s wonderful, I could get her dressed for you if you want to take a proper shower?” She offered. “That actually sounds great, I’ll be out in a minute with Skye” he called back.

He opened the shower door reaching for a white fluffy towels he wrapped it around his own boxer covered hips, he didn’t need Simmons seeing his boxers than grabbed a second one and crouched down to wrapped a dripping, shivering, cross armed, teeth chattering Skye up too. He picked Skye up and opened the door to see Simmons waiting, he handed her over “thanks Simmons” he said “no problem go and have a nice hot shower I think you’ve earned it” she told him taking Skye upstairs to get dressed.

He headed back to the shower stripping properly this time and adjusting the water to a much warmer temperature he stepped in closing the door just letting the water wash away all his stress. ‘How the hell do parents do this for years until their kids old enough to look after themselves? I’ve only been at it for a few days and I’m more stressed and worried then I’ve ever been for any mission’ he shook his head and concluded that parents must be an undiscovered kind of superhero as he steps out of his streaming hot shower he had a new found respect for parents, well not his own but good parents who love their kids and treat them right. Drying he realised he didn’t have cloths in here, he secured his towel more firmly around his hips praying that he doesn’t run into anyone on the way to his bunk.

Dressed in a pair of sweats and a white t shirt he chucks his and Skye’s dirty and soaked cloths in the washing hamper on his way to find Skye and Simmons. Hearing a giggle coming from the direction of the kitchenette he headed there only to be stopped short by the scene in front of him. Skye was sitting on the bench in her Iron Man pj’s helping Fitz’s make sure they had enough bowls he listened as Skye counted “1, 2, 3, 4, 5 aannddd 6” she said dramatically putting each finger down that she counted. Simmons was dishing up what appeared to be spaghetti meatballs.

Suddenly Skye looks up “we made dinner but Fitz says no jam” her voice is horrified like she thought jam went with everything, walking over to her he softly smiles “that’s your bowl, number 1” she says pointing to it. “Hay, how come Ward’s number 1?” Fitz inquires “I thought I was your favourite?” he says with a teasing smile.

Skye looks at him with an incredulous look “you said no jam” she told him like it should be obvious “so what I’ve been downgraded to number 2 because I don’t put jam on my meat balls?” Fitz questioned incredulously. Skye shook her head at him “nope your number 3 bowl” she tells him matter of factly. “Well then who is number 2?” He inquires “Jemma, she let me wear my robot man jammies to dinner.”

He smirked at that and Simmons just sighed “oh Fitz’s, when will you learn your never going to win an argument with Skye.” “But Ward doesn’t put jam on his meat balls either Skye?” Fitz reasoned trying to defend himself “so we should be equal number 1” he insisted “but there can only be one number 1” Skye said puzzled not realizing this conversation had nothing to do with bowls but who was her favourite.

Saving Skye from any more confusion “you heard her Fitz, there can only be one number 1” he said taking a mouthful out of said bowl before it got cold trying it“great spaghetti guys” he praised cementing his place as number 1 judging by the proud smile on Skye’s face and the glare Fitz sent him.

Placing his bowl on the table he went back to the bench and picked up Skye in one arm and then looking from the bowls to Skye “which number bowl are you Skye?” he wondered out loud getting a shrug from her “how about number 6 bowl” at her inquisitive look he elaborated “guess what number is Coulson’s favourite?” he asked, catching on Fitzsimmons smiled it was common knowledge that Skye was Coulson’s favourite protégé. “6” she exclaimed happily clapping.

He grabbed her bowl in his other hand and helped Skye get settled at the table then went back to get a piece of garlic bread. Fitz whispered to him rather loudly “you made that up, Coulson’s favourite number isn’t six? Is it?” he questioned disbelievingly.The man in question walked into the kitchen and stage whispered to Skye loudly “it is but that’s classified, can you keep a secret Skye?” He asked. Skye nodded vigorously placing a bolognaise sauce covered index finger in front of her lips showing him.

Coulson chuckled walking over to grab forks and his and May’s bowls “looks great guys, May and I have a video link conference with Fury in ten minute” he informed them and headed back to his office leaving the rest of the team to finish their dinner.

Skye had eaten most of her bowl but clearly still not 100% she was almost falling asleep at the table “how about we get you to bed” he suggested getting a tired nod she pushed her bowl away and held up her arms to him.

He wiped her sauce covered hands and mouth first then picked Skye up and headed for the bathroom “teeth and bed” he told her helping her brush her teeth then doing his own. They headed to his bunk well there’s ever since that night with the storm Skye seemed to just end up there anyway.

He set Skye down on his bed were she crawled under the covers and got comfortable “story?” she asked “um….once upon a time” he started not sure what to say but then an idea struck him “there was this princess that lived all alone until one day a Robot and his boss needed her help, right from the start the Robot knew she was no ordinary princess. She was smart, funny, kind and could make him smile all rather great weapons to possess” he told her with a smile seeing how wrapped up in the story she was getting “The princess agreed to help the Robot find the man he was trying to help while she was doing so the man snuck up on her and took her away” Skye’s eye looked worried so he quickly continued not wanting his story to frighten her “The robot and his boss were looking for the princess when she sent them a clue” Skye smiled at that and her eyes lost the worry “tracking the man from the princess’s clues, they located her and helped the man, saving them both. The Robot’s boss decided that the princess was such a great help he wanted her to stay so she wasn’t alone anymore. The princess decided to stay so she could help people….. ahh….the end” he finished abruptly but Skye added smiling “and to make the Robot smile because that’s her superpower” Skye stated knowingly “yes Baby, that’s her superpower” He agreed giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Before he turned out the light he gives her another dose of medicine not wanting her temperature to spike again and slipped out the door leaving it open just a bit in case she needed him. He stepped out of his bunk and Coulson’s voice startled him “She’s right you know, her superpower is to make you smile” Coulson told him walking back to his office without another word “I know” he admitted once Coulson was out of earshot as he sat down in the chair Coulson had just occupied to finish his book. Skye could always being a smile to his face, he knew she was the only one that held that power over him, he didn’t need Coulson to tell him he’d known for a while now.

 


	5. Greatest Fears Part 1

**Chapter 5: Greatest Fears Part 1**

**Grant’s POV- Status: The Bus. Whereabouts: “Classified”**

He was sleeping peacefully with Skye tucked snuggly to his chest which had become the norm over the past week. Fitzsimmons had so far been unsuccessful in working out how to get the 0-8-4 to turn Skye back to the correct age. He was startled awake by a sudden knock and his bunk door being slid open only for Coulson to poke his head in “briefing in 15 minute Ward” he informed him “Sir?” He questioned sitting up resting on his elbow trying not to disturb Skye. “15 Minute Ward” Coulson repeated closing the door.

He groaned before gently manoeuvring Skye from his side so he could rest against the headboard, she half opened her eyes “time to get up already?” she whined. He elected to let her sleep a bit longer it was earlier than usual, only 5:37am he noticed glancing at his alarm clock “nah, go back to sleep baby” he encouraged her quietly, watching her nod a little closing her eye again.

He though about all the possibilities that this briefing could hold and concluding none of them good he extracted himself from the bed and Skye to get dressed for the briefing leaving Skye to sleep. Entering the briefing room and seeing Coulson’s face only confirmed his suspicions, he wasn’t going to like what he was about to hear.

He was right, he didn’t like what he was told at all but he waited till Coulson had finished explaining everything before asking questions “so let me get this straight, we’re going to hostile territory to retrieve an 0-8-4 HYDRA is already in pursuit of and we have to get it first?” getting a nod of confirmation from Coulson he asked the most important question he wanted answered “What are we doing with Skye? Surely we aren’t taking her into hostile territory with HYDRA lurking around?” he asked disbelievingly in Coulson’s direction.

Coulson shifted uncomfortably and sighed answering his question “Fury had some other suggestions none of which I was happy with and I doubted you or Skye would be comfortable with given the circumstances so she’s coming with us” he told him evenly not sounding particularly happy about it either. “SKYE’S ONLY THREE!” he exclaimed loudly irritation bubbling up inside him like lava “what if something happens? Skye can’t protect herself anymore” he asked incredulously. “Unfortunately we’re out of option Agent Ward. Do you think Skye would be comfortable staying with unknown agents looking after her while we attend this matter?” Coulson asked doubtfully, sounding no happier than he was about the situation. ‘No’ he thought irritated and neither would he for that matter “no sir and honestly I don’t think I would be comfortable putting Skye’s safely in anyone else’s hands but our own” he stated much calmer than before. “Fury thought you might say that” Coulson said smugly.

Realisation suddenly hit him “is this why Fury dragged me into The Hub? He wanted to see if Skye was compromising my ability to be an affective member of this team?” He shouted indignantly. “No, no Agent Ward it’s not like that” Coulson assured “then how’s it like?” he asked bluntly “Fury asked an awful lot of question about how I related to the team and we interact within a team environment affectively” he asked disbelievingly wanting some answers as he crossed his arms eyeing Coulson warily.

**Coulson’s POV**

Sighing he enlightened his agent “as you well know Agent Ward, this team is the first of its establishment. Fury wants to know if it’s worthwhile putting together more of its kind. You being a specialist provide the most interesting perspective normally working alone. Fury wanted your standpoint. It’s nothing to do with your abilities or effectiveness, nobody is questioning that” he reassured vigorously not wanting him to think Fury was booting him off the team or something “Fury was curious and he was even more interested once I told him you’d agreed to be Skye’s SO but he understood that after meeting her” he chuckled just thinking of what Nick thought of his latest protégé.

**Grant’s POV**

The door slid open halting the discussion as all team members’ heads turned to see a very sleepy looking Skye standing in the doorway wearing her Iron Man PJ’s holding her matching toy in one hand and rubbing her eyes with the other “what’s going on?” she asked looking around at each member individually one by one, eyes settling on him. He walked towards her “did we wake you up baby?” he questioned picking her up holding her to his chest by the warmth radiating off her as he held her protectively to him he guessed yes. Skye nodded “I heard your _angry voice_ and I was hungry” she revealed in a small sleepy voice as she rested her head on his shoulder snuggling into him eyes looking up at him curiously wanting to know what was happening “I’m not angry baby so don’t you worry” he insisted brushing some of her curls back from her face. Skye nodded making him relax a bit more he didn’t want her worrying.

**Coulson’s POV**

He watched the interaction smiling as he heard Ward’s slip of the word ‘baby’ knowing he didn’t usually call her that and certainly not in front of an audience. Ward turned back towards him serous look on his face “I don’t like this. I don’t want her even in the same continent as HYDRA” he insisted and sighed hugging her closer as he continued “Skye stays on The Bus at _all_ times with somebody and an ICER at the ready, just in case or we _both_ stay here together” he insisted firmly leaving no room for negotiations. If there was one thing he knew Ward wouldn’t negotiate on, it was Skye’s safety and he wouldn’t either. He wasn’t happy Nick had put him in the predicament “I wouldn’t have it any other way in these circumstances and Fitzsimmons will also be staying on The Bus for communication purposes. We’ll be in constant contact the whole time via comms” he informed with a promise he really couldn’t do this without Ward being on board he needed an extra Specialist to watch May’s back.

**Fitz’s POV**

He listened intently standing next to Simmons with his arms crossed over his chest just observing the debate going on over Skye’s safety. He exhaled noisily getting their attention “She _will_ be safe Ward. We won’t let anything happen to her, we’ll put The Bus on lock down and Skye won’t leave our sights. I promise” he stated meeting Ward’s eyes. Simmons nodded vigorously beside him in agreement.

**Grant’s POV**

He gave Fitzsimmons a curt nod of acceptance “are you going somewhere?” Skye’s interrupted sounding anxious obviously not understanding the conversation going on around her. He didn’t want her to be more worried “yep we both are” he told her lifting her up a little, at her questioning glance up at him he made a quick decision “to the kitchen for some toast, how does that sound?” He asked. “With jam?” she inquired excitedly lifting her head up “with jam” he agreed rolling his eyes at her addiction. He set her down and watched her run out the still open door and disappears in the direction of the kitchenette.

Facing the team again he noticed Coulson’s quizzical look at him not telling her the plan “Skye don’t like heights” seeing there incredulous looks he explained “she freaked at The Hub’s glass elevator on the way to Director Fury’s office. Apparently three year old Skye hasn’t grown out of her fear of heights yet” he stated evenly glancing in the direction of the kitchen to check she wasn’t getting into anything “ah that maybe a problem” Coulson stated nodding in understanding then turning his attention to there still silent pilot, not needing him to voice his question she stated “6 hrs” and left the briefing room heading for the cockpit.

After breakfast was eaten and they’d gotten dress he sat Skye next to him ready to buckle her up for take-off but first he had some explaining to do “Skye do you remember this morning when you asked me if I was going somewhere?” she nodded which encouraged him to continue “well, we are all actually going somewhere….. flying somewhere” he added the last part tentatively gaging her reaction. “But Robots can’t fly silly, Fitz told me” she informed him knowledgeably “well Fitz is right, Robots don’t fly but people can” he informed her gradually. “Oh so are we taking a plane flying because Fitz says rockets are much cooler and they can go into space which is really, really, really high” she demonstrated stretching up lifting her arm to show him pointing skyward. “No baby, we aren’t taking a rocket we’re taking a plane. I need you to buckle up” he told her grabbing her seat belt and buckling it then doing his own “do planes go really, really, really high like rockets?” she asked in a much smaller voice now looking down at her belt buckle realizing what it was for. He could hear the anxiety creeping into her voice “they do but not as high, you’ll be perfectly safe ok? You have your belt on and May’s an excellent pilot” he assured her giving her hand a squeeze.

“What if we fall out of the sky?” Skye asked suddenly looking up at him panicked “ May’s an excellent pilot, she’d never let us just fall out of the sky” as if May had been listening in The Bus started rolling down the tarmac startling Skye causing her to jump and clutch his arm. Seeing her scared eyes looking at him bordering on panic he took her hand and squeezed it “its ok baby, remember what I told you at The Hub? Close your eye, it’ll be over soon” he encouraged as they started their vertical ascent.

The plane evened out and May informant them that they could take off their belts and there ETA, not having heard the loud speaker before Skye jumped again squeezing his hand in a vice like grip he didn’t know she possessed. May hadn’t informant them using the speaker to buckle up at his request not wanting to freak Skye out. The team was also buckled down in the cargo bay so Skye didn’t have an audience.

He unbuckled them both briefly letting her hand go moving her belt out of the way “you can move around now if you want Skye” he encouraged and stood up in front of her waiting for her to move “how about we go find the team and see what they are up too?” he suggested trying to entice her into a response but Skye seemed too uncertain to form words yet so he just lifted her up and headed for the cargo bay to find the others.

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t concerned about bringing Skye along with them even if she was going to stay on The Bus where it was safe, he just didn’t feel right about it there were risks and that didn’t sit well with him. Something was off about this mission he could feel it and he would much rather she was away from any potential dangers no matter how significant.


	6. Greatest Fears Part 2

**Chapter 6: Greatest Fears Part 2**

**Grant’s POV- Status: The Bus. Whereabouts: “on route”**

He stood in front of Skye waiting for her to move but she hadn’t make a moved to set her feet on the ground, she seemed uncertain of this now flying Bus that she’d been living on stationary for a week so he picked her up and carried her headed for the cargo bay to meet Fitzsimmons and Coulson.

**Coulson’s POV**

He spotted Ward descending the stairs with Skye “how’d it go?” he asked tentatively eyeing Skye who had white knuckles clutching the front of Ward’s shirt in her tight little fists. “I think it went well considering” Ward said lifting her higher on his hip “Skye here has quite the grip apparently Sir” Ward informed him sounding proud of her for facing her fears even if she was still obviously freaked out “I can see that” he stated at Ward’s puzzled look he jerked his chin towards Skye’s fist clenching his t-shirt ‘perhaps Skye needs something to take her mind off how high in the air she is’ he thought motioning for Ward to hand her over to him which he did with some reluctance.

**Grant’s POV**

In Coulson’s arms Skye seemed tenser if that was possible, he watched Coulson bend his head down to Skye’s ear “can I tell you a secret” he asked walking over to Lola “this car flies just like we are now and do you know something else Skye? It has never fallen out of the sky” he told her. Skye didn’t look like she though he was telling her the truth but relaxed a bit “cars don’t fly, it’s got no wings” she exclaimed frowning at Coulson.

**Coulson POV**

He pulled the keys out of his pocket then sat down in the driver’s seat with Skye on his knee he put the key in the ignition and started her up. Ward step closer looking uneasy “sir” he said questioningly “relax Agent Ward” he said a little condescendingly as he hit a button on the dash and Lola’s wheel’s transformed and slowly rose hovering in the cargo area. Skye seemed stunned she leaned over the side of the shiny red corvette from his lap “perhaps one day you’d like to take a ride in her” he offered her, she gave a tentative smile and a nod. He got out and handed Skye back to Ward who he noticed lost all the tension in his shoulders the moment the little girl was back in his arms.

**Grant’s POV**

He relaxed now Skye was back in his arms not that he thought Coulson would do anything to endanger her, he was just worried she would freak out and become even more distressed “how about we go up stairs to the lounge, I’ll read” he stated thinking he’d like to go over the mission details again to prepare “and you can colour” he suggested thinking that was a nice quiet activity that should keep her busy long enough for him to prepare.

He was wrong nothing could keep Skye busy very long, she’d played with her Iron Man and now she wanted him to let her colour his copy of the building layout that he was supposed to be memorising “no Skye, I need this uncoloured. You’ll just have to colour the rocket book Fitz gave you” he insisted taking it back, her eyes got glassy and her lip was trembling ‘great now I’ve done it’ he though annoyed with himself for upsetting her, she just wanted to play with him.

He reached for her lifting her up “how about you help me find the best way in and out of this building” he said sitting her on his lap and holding up the layout for her to look at. She looked at it intently for a minute before pointing to a spot which he noticed was a window, he thought about it for a moment ‘nobody would be expecting it, they’d be covering the entrances and exits, it was a good idea and I really should have thought of it.’

“Good job Skye, can you colour that spot for me please” he asked pointing to the spot, at his praise her whole face lit up as she coloured the spot for him in bright green crayon. He shook his head next he’d be hanging his building layout with her green scribble on the fridge with a smiley face magnet “how about we show your excellent colouring to Coulson and see what he thinks” he said lifting her off his knee as soon as her feet hit the ground she ran off towards Coulson’s office.

**Coulson’s POV**

He was talking with Fury when his door burst open and Skye appeared with a piece of paper in her hand, he dropped the phone in surprise as she launched herself at him excitedly “look what I done” she told him proudly .

He steadied Skye so she wouldn’t fall backwards off his knee “what can I do for you Skye, what have you got there?” he asked smiling down at her excited face completely forgetting his dropped phone with the Director on the line.

Skye held up a piece of paper in front of his face, lowering it down so he could actually focus on it he noticed it was the building layout he’d given Ward with a green squiggle on what appeared to be the back window of the building they were retrieving the 0-8-4 out of. The building was being guarded by insurgents and wouldn’t be easy to get to, going in here would allow them to be in and out before any insurgent or HYRDA knew they were there “good job Skye. I see Ward’s making an excellent agent out of you at this young age” he praised her looking over the layout again.

**Grant’s POV**

‘Damn she’s fast’ he thought as he made it to Coulson’s office, entering the open door “sorry Sir” he apologised. Skye had obviously just barged her way in here and sat herself down on his knee interrupting whatever he was doing.

Coulson Looked up from Skye and the layout “not to worry Ward, Skye is just informing me we’re going about the mission from the wrong angle” he said smiling at Skye fondly “um yes Sir, I notice this myself when she wanted to colour the layout” he said gesturing to the paper in Coulson’s hand as he sat down on the chair opposite.

They were interrupted by a loud ringing. Coulson set Skye down so he could look for his phone which Skye picked up off the floor near her feet **“hello? Who dis?”** she said into it curiously.

“SKYE!” he exclaimed loudly, making her drop the phone ‘god knows who’s on the end of that line’ he thought as he hurried around the desk picking up the phone and handing it to Coulson “sorry Sir” he said picking up Skye so she couldn’t cause any more trouble. “No harm done Ward” Coulson said as he held up a finger and checked if anyone was still on the line.

He was only catching Coulson’s side on the conversation **“hello? Sorry about that. Yes, that was Skye’s voice you heard. No, it won’t happen again. She was just informing me we are going about the mission all wrong.”** There was silence then Coulson chuckled **“yes Sir, she’s still three. I’ll let Agent Ward know three’s a bit young to start training agents, bye Sir”** Coulson finished and hung up the call.

**Coulson’s POV**

Looking up at Ward holding Skye “Fury thinks it could be a bit early to start your training Skye, best leave the mission stuff to Agent Ward” he relayed what Fury has said moments ago, she nodded her head a little shyly.

**Grant’s POV**

He felt bad for yelling at her she didn’t mean to cause trouble but apparently it just came second nature to her. Coulson sighed moving a few papers around his desk “You and May are taking the lead on this so I suggest you go get ready. We should be landing in about an hour” Coulson handed his layout back with Skye’s scribble on it “yes Sir” he said leaving the office.

They were walking through the kitchenette when he caught sight of the fridge and thought about when he was a kid, his parents might have been terrible people but they had stuck his pictures on the fridge at one point or another. He looked down at the green scribbled on his building layout ‘Skye’s probably never had that, no one to be proud of her achievements’ he sighed heavily and walked over to the fridge putting her little green scribble on it with a magnet ‘well at least there’s no smiley faced magnet’ he thought and gave Skye a reassuring squeeze getting a little smile out of her.

Entering his bunk he set Skye on his bed and got out his tactical gear “I’ll be good, don’t go” Skye whimper suddenly sounding upset “Skye, I’m not going because I’m mad ok?” He told her patiently turning around form where he’d been looking in his draws ‘she thinks I’m leaving because I yelled at her, I’ve got to fix this before I go or she’ll think I’m not going to come back’ he thought worriedly.

**Skye’s POV**

It was her fault he was leaving because she did a bad thing and now he didn’t wanna stay here with her. She dropped her head looked down not wanting him to see her crying she wiped her eyes with her sleeve and tried to calm down.

**Grant’s POV**

Crouching in front of Skye he lifted her chin so she’d look at him “I’m not mad at you” he stressed trying to make her understand “I just have to go do some work and I’ll be back before you know it. Fitzsimmons are going to look after you while Coulson, May and I go on a little trip to get something for Director Fury. You remember the Pirate don’t you Skye, from the Hub” he adds trying to get her to smile again, he got half a smile but it was a smile none the less.

**Skye’s POV**

She was scared to ask him in case the answer wasn’t the one she wanted to hear but she needed to be sure he’d come back so she took a deep breath “you’ll come back after though?” she asked worried he was going to say no.

**Grant’s POV**

Skye looked worried, he didn’t like her being unsettled and he didn’t want her to doubt he’d come back “of course I’ll come back Coulson and May will make sure of it” he assured her.

He smiled reassuringly hoping to take some of the worry out of her eyes “Skye, I’m sorry I yelled at you. I really am but there are just somethings you can’t touch or play with because it’s not safe, like the lab. You can’t be in there unless Fitzsimmons or somebodies with you because it’s not a place for kids” he explained hoping she’d understand, she nodded he felt a weight lift off him he didn’t want to go out in the field distracted.

He stood up “how about you help me get ready then we can get some toys together for you to play with while I’m gone?” she hopped off his bed ready to help while he handed her stuff by the time they’d finished getting ready he had to strap them in to land. Skye looked slightly less nervous now she knew what to expect, her eyes already tight closed she held his hand ‘she really does pick things up quickly’ he thought and squeezed her hand reassuringly as they started descending into hostile territory.


	7. Greatest Fears Part 3

**Chapter 7: Greatest Fears Part 3**

**Grant’s POV- Status: The Bus. Whereabouts: “Classified”**

He carried Skye and her toys down to the lab, entering Fitz swapped him his ear comm for Skye’s colouring book and Iron Man. He set Skye on her feet and knelt down in front of her “you be a good girl for Fitzsimmons while I’m gone ok Skye” he said trying to focus on anything other than her little teary eyes so he wouldn’t change his mind and tell Coulson he had to stay with her; she nodded bitting her lip to stop it trembling.

**Skye’s POV**

She bit her lip a little to stop it trembling, she could go a few hours without him here she just couldn’t cry or she might change her mind and beg him to stay with her. She shuffled on her feel trying to decide what to do to make him understand that she needed him to come back safe.

She panicked a little when she saw he was starting to stand up to go. She did the first thing that come to mind and flung her arms around him to keep him from going anywhere, she just needed him to stay with her a little longer; she wasn’t ready just yet to let him go.

**Grant’s POV**

He was about to stand up again when Skye launched herself at him wrapping her little arms around his neck and squeezing him tight to her. It’s a good thing he’s got fast reflexes because she nearly knocked him off balance, luckily he caught hold of the lab table to steady them.

Giving her a tight squeeze he pulled back and stands up “I’ll be back before you know it, be a good girl ok” he encouraged.

“I will” she sniffled clearly not wanting him to leave her.

**Fitz’s POV**

He decided he needed to step in “she’ll be fine Ward” he told him then turning to Skye “we’ll colour in some rockets and you’ll see him soon, come on” he said and took hold of her hand and led her to his work station so Ward could go without Skye making it hard on him.

**Grant’s POV**

“She’ll be fine Ward” Simmons assured him seeing his reluctance to leave “The Bus will be locked down and we have an ICER if anything should happen” she assured him.

“No offence Simmons but leave the ICER to Fitz, I don’t want Skye to end up like Agent Sitwell” he stated mockingly but with some level of seriousness, he really didn’t need Simmons accidently shooting Skye with an ICER it would probably scar her for life.

He needed to go, he turned heading towards the cargo bay stopping at the doors “see you soon baby” he called over his shoulder. He left the lab leaving Simmons muttering something that sounded like “it was one time.”

**Grant’s POV- Status: The Short Bus. Whereabouts: “on route to classified location”**

**“Testing comm link, can you hear me Fitz?”** He said from the backseat of the Short Bus. May and Coulson had beaten him to the front and now he was sitting in the backseat like a little kid going on a field trip, it was probably Coulson’s way of punishing him for coming up with the name ‘Short Bus’ he thought.

 **“Grant?”** He heard Skye hesitantly through his ear piece, his heart skipped a beat.

 **“What are you doing on the comm link, baby?”** He asked curiously, heart beating faster as he waited for an answer.

 **“Skye was missing you already”** Fitz informed him.

If he didn’t know better he’d say Fitz had an eye brow raised in amusement.

 **“I didn’t think it would hurt since we’re only testing the link at the moment”** Fitz added hesitantly after he didn’t say anything for a minute.

 **“Is The Bus on lock down?”** Coulson interrupted asking the question he was most anxious to know.

 **“Yes Sir, everything is locked up tight here and comms are loud and clear. We aren’t hearing any indication they know we’re even in the area”** Fitz informed them.

 **“What about HYDRA?”** May cut in.

 **“No sign of HYDRA either but there is chatter about the rebels increasing their foot patrols around the base”** Fitz informed them sounding worried.

It was his turn to interrupt **“Sir that could indicate HYRDA’s already tried to acquire the 0-8-4 and failed. The rebels might be on higher alert than we thought”** he put forth assessing the new risks in his head this proposed for them.

 **“We proceed with the original plan and if necessary engage if they discover our presents, we don’t want to go in there guns blazing”** Coulson stated firmly.

 **“Understood sir”** he stated, he wanted to get this over and done with so they could get Skye away from any potential harm being in this area might bring. **“Fitz, I don’t want Skye listening in on comms”** he said not wanting her to be distressed by anything she might hear especially if something should happen.

 **“We have the comms going through our headsets Ward, Skye’s not listening. She just wanted to hear your voice”** Fitz informed him making him feel a little warm, Coulson and May where in the front seat and they were like her parents.

He cleared his throat a little awkwardly **“good, thanks Fitz”** he said hearing that put his mind as ease.

**Grant’s POV- Status: “The Short Bus-Arrived at location” Whereabouts: “Classified”**

Coulson pull them up at the back of the base were they observed the rotation of the guards on patrol. There was a 2 minute window between each circling of the building, it was tight but doable.

Fury had informed them that the 0-8-4 was in a brief case in the closet but they had no idea what it did ‘could these guys be anymore cliché? The closet, really?’ He thought sighing as they went over the plan.

If the plan went as scheduled they’d be in an out in 7 minutes before anyone noticed. Coulson would be on standby in the car, May would watch his back while he got the briefcase from the closet and then they’d get the hell out of there.

**Grant’s POV- Status: The Short Bus-Arrived at location. Whereabouts: “Classified”**

As usual things didn’t go to plan well the retrieval part did, that went without a hitch. What didn’t was the fact HYDRA was waiting for them when they got back to the car. Bullets hit the back window shattering it.

He heard Coulson on the comms **“coming in hot, lower the ramp and have that ICER at the ready”** he ordered in a rush.

Dreed settled in his stomach, this was exactly his fear. Coulson thought they weren’t going to be able to shake them in time to reach The Bus where Skye and Fitzsimmons where waiting practically defenceless.

He returned fire as another lot of bullets pinged off the back of the SUV ‘we needed to lose them before we got to The Bus’ he thought determinately hitting one tire out of the two cars pursuing them. The car swerved out of control and drove off the road, there was still one car gaining on them as The Bus came into view and he knew this was going to be a race against the clock as soon as they made it to The Bus.

He practically yelled into the comm **“Fitz you better have that ICER ready. We aren’t going to be able to shake them in time, we’re coming in hot. 4 minutes out”** more bullets hit the SUV and he ducked as one narrowly missed his ear and shot straight between the front seats between Coulson and May putting a hole in the front window luckily now shattering it.

**Fitz’s POV-Status: The Bus. Whereabouts: “Classified”**

He lifted lock down so the ramp could lower and grabbed his ICER clicking off the safety. He looked up meeting Simmons eyes, he handed her an ICER which she took with shaking handed “go and hide in the utility closet, nobody ever looks there” he told her leaving no room for argument. He walked over and picked up Skye who was still at his desk colouring and settled her on his hip and turned back seeing Simmons still standing there.

“What are you going to do?” Simmons asked worry evident in her voice.

“Wait for the others, protect Skye…..please Jemma, go before they get here and all hell breaks loose” he pleaded.

“Ok” she agreed reluctantly, leaving him alone with Skye.

**Skye’s POV**

She could tell something was wrong, Fitzy had a frowny face and Jemma looked like she had a bad dream. She swallowed hard and tried to be brave ‘if somethings wrong Grant won’t be far, he would make sure she was safe. He always does’ she thought but still she was scared.

The looks on Fitzy’s face made her doubt ‘what if somethings happened to him? What if Fitzy couldn’t protect her?’ She bit her lip as it started to tremble she looked up needing to know what was going on.

**Fitz’s POV**

He watched Simmons disappear and thanked god she didn’t argue with him, he had enough to worry about without her too.

“Is things ok, Fitzy?” Skye asked sounding scared as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

‘She must have read the stress on my face’ he didn’t realise he’d been so transparent. He looked at her seriously considering how best to approach this situation not wanting to frighten her but needing her to understand the severity of the situation “not exactly Skye, you see in about 2 minutes” he said checking his watch and judging by the gunfire he could hear in the distance “some very bad people are going to come on The Bus. I need you to do everything I or Ward tells you too do, no arguments. You promise?” He asks her seriously getting a nod “good” he said satisfied.

Walking towards the lab doors he had an ICER in one hand and Skye in the other, he watched the SUV hit the ramp and come to an abrupt stop with all three agents running out of it in different directions.

May and Coulson headed for the stairs, May most likely for the cockpit and Coulson for higher ground to hold HYDRA off while Ward headed straight for them.

**Grant’s POV- Status: The Bus. Whereabouts: “Classified”**

He spotted Skye safe in Fitz’s arms by the lab doors and breathed a sigh of relief that she was safe for the moment. He was out of the car as soon as it was safe. He skidded to a halt in front of Fitz and Skye his own weapon at the ready and holding the briefcase.

“Hi Robot” Skye said sounding happy to see him stretching her arms out making grabby hands at him, if they were in any other situation he would be thrilled to receive such a greeting but he didn’t have much time so pleasantries would have to wait.

He grabbed Skye from Fitz cutting off all chitchat, he was in Agent Grant Ward mode at the moment “where’s Simmons?” He asked noticing she was nowhere to be seen.

“Told her to hide in the utility closet with an ICER” Fitz informed him.

“Good, I want you to join her and lock yourselves in” he said pushing him to move towards safety.

“What are you going to do?” Fitz asked as he headed towards the utility closet.

“I’m going to take Skye and the 0-8-4 and keep both safe” he said hearing bullets ricochet off the ramp as HYRDA entered The Bus he rushed to the stairs taking two at a time.

He had to get Skye somewhere safe. He headed to his bunk where he knew he was the only one with the code, he dashed for the closet thinking of the irony placing Skye down inside.

Skye looked terrified as she sat eyes wide with fear and her hands were covering her ears because of the loud gunfire. Taking her hands away from her ears so she could hear him “I have a very important job for you, I need you to stay here and keep hold of this for me” he placed the briefcase down next to her in the back of the closet “think you can do that? Think you can stay here for me and look after that until I come back and get it?” He asked getting a shaky nod.

Hearing the gunfire getting closer, it sounded like Coulson was losing ground by himself. He needed to move fast, he couldn’t let HYDRA get any closer to Skye or the 0-8-4 because now if they got one, they got the other. ‘Idiot, why’d you hide them in the same spot’ he scolded himself ‘too late now’ he sighed smoothing Skye’s hair down “don’t come out until I come and get you” he said needing her to understand as much as needing the assurance she’d stay safely out of the way while he took care of this.

“I promise, I won’t move” Skye said with earnest still looking scared, he nodded and close his closet door and lock his bunk behind himself.

**Skye’s POV**

She was trying not to think of the last time she was in a dark closed waiting for someone to come and let her out, she could feel her chest tightening as she looked around in the darkness. She sat in the dark next to the brief case with her hands over her ears but that didn’t seem to block out the loud bangs and crashes she could hear.

There wasn’t much light in here and she didn’t like being closed in but at least she knew Grant wouldn’t leave her in here and that the door wasn’t locked. There was only the crack from the door letting in light so it wasn’t totally dark like last time. She shuddered a little at the thought of how dark and scared she’d been.

She heard someone grunt and a crash, she didn’t like it in here. She stood up in the closet not liking the helpless feeling being on the ground gave her, she swayed a little and had to grab hold of a jacket hanging next to her to steady her legs. They were shaking nearly as bad as last time and she took a deep breath to calm herself to stop the shaking, she frowned ‘it smells like Grant’ she thought and took another deep breath ‘his jacket smells like him’ she smiled a little and grabbed hold of the jacket hanging next to her and buried her face in it breathing in his safe smell. Her legs weren’t shaking as bad and she did feel a bit better.

She opened the door just a bit, she did promise she wouldn’t move but she didn’t think standing counted with the door open a bit more she wasn’t as scared. More light was coming in but the bangs and crashes were getting louder, she just stayed in the corner with the briefcase and his jacket “he’ll be back soon” she breathed quietly in the dark.

**Grant’s POV**

He had his hands full in the lounge as he took out another HYDRA agent with his ICER and kicking the legs out from under another one bring him to his knees, he punched him knocking him out ‘that was two, there must be two more somewhere. I’m sure I counted four in the car’ he though as he quickly headed to where he’d last spotted Coulson.

He found Coulson heading towards him from the direction of the cargo bay.

“Any more?” Coulson asked nodding his head towards the lounge.

“Got one ICED and one unconscious in the lounge, you?” He asked.

“ICED in the cargo bay, Skye and the 0-8-4 safe?” Coulson asked worriedly while jerking his thumb towards the cargo bay.

“Both in my closet” he explained tucking his gun away.

“It’s always the closet” Coulson mused with a chuckled “somehow it’s one of those places we just go to on instinct.”

He nodded not really listening, he want to make sure Skye was ok. Coulson must have guessed his line of thought.

“Go check on her and make sure she’s alright, I’ll rescue Fitzsimmons from the utility closet” he nodded heading off towards his bunk leaving Coulson muttering something along the lines of “again with the closet.”

He met May in the lounge as he walked past the two unconscious HYDRA agents heading towards his bunk.

“I’ll put them in the interrogation room” May stated grabbing the ICED one under the arms dragging him away.

He put in his pin as fast as he could sliding the door open, he stepped insides sliding the door shut behind him. He didn’t want Skye to be alarmed by the mess and remaining HYRDA agent slumped just outside his door ‘too close’ he thought and walked over to see his closet cracked wider than he’s left it “Skye?” He called out worriedly hurrying forward to open his closet door.

Skye launched at him for the second time that day “its ok baby, it’s all over now” he assured her picking her up out of his closet before sitting on his bed with her held firmly to his chest. He tighten his arms around her as she shook ‘she’s probably in shock’ he reasoned letting her take whatever comfort she needed from him.

“I stayed in dare and I didn’t move wike I promised” Skye told him proudly looking up at him with big eyes.

He smiled at that “you did good baby, I’m proud of you” he assured praising her as he smoothed her curls down “how about you stay here for one more minute while I talk to Coulson ok?” He set Skye on her feet and walked over to the door sliding it open.

Walking out a fist connected with his jaw catching him by surprise making him stumble to the ground. He heard a squeal of surprise and so did the now conscious HYDRA agent because he turned to see Skye standing in the door way of his bunk with her hand over her mouth.

 


	8. Greatest Fears Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you to EmmaJMcGhee for all your help I really appreciate all the advice and suggestions:)

**Grant’s POV- Status: The Bus. Whereabouts: “Compromised”**

His vision cleared enough for him to see the HYDRA agent facing Skye in the doorway.

“Well, who do we have here?” The HYDRA agent asked the room, looking at Skye with interest. She took an unsteady breath and looked over to Grant, scared.

Grant snarled, pushing himself up quickly. The HYDRA agent turned back to him with a smirk, knowing that he was in the way. He couldn't get to Skye. She had already figured this out by the time he looked at her and she tried to get to him but didn't want to get any closer to the agent. Grateful, Grant turned most of his attention to the man and tried to keep him distracted.

“So is S.H.I.E.L.D that desperate for agents that it’s training them this young” HYDRA guy nodded at Skye “or is she more significant” he queried, taunting him as he took a step closer to Skye.

"I said, stay away from her." Grant spat, his tone warning the agent that he was going to pay for his remarks. However, he didn't want to act rashly in anger, jeopardising both Skye's safety and his position as a capable specialist. Balling up his fists, he tried to redirect some of that anger, and breathing slowly would hurt his ribs less. He worried that he wouldn't be able to go another round with him – the guy was built and knew how to handle himself.

"You're a pretty little thing." The man continued, talking to Skye now and enjoying the effect he was having. "But I highly doubt S.H.I.E.L.D.'s training you this young, so is she more significant?" Then, with an exaggerated gasp of realisation he faced Grant with mock surprise. "Is she _your_ little girl? Is it bring your kid to work day?"

Skye was shaking with fright, and he could see that she was crying. _‘Enough’_. "You take one more step near her and I'll break both your legs." When the agent merely blinked at the threat, he tried a different tactic. "Why do you want the 0-8-4 anyway?" He asked, aiming for distraction while taking a step closer to Skye.

"That's for me to know and you not to find out. And don't think I didn't notice that step – I'll have her before you make it halfway."

Grant stayed still, not wanting the agent to figure out his next step, but the other man grabbed Skye before he could move. She squealed in fright as he dragged her to him.

“SKYE! Let her go!" Grant shouted, shaking with rage and fear. "She's just a little girl; she has nothing to do with this!" At the very least, he hoped someone would hear.

"Oh, but she does." The smirk on the agent's face turned into a full blown grin. "She's now my bargaining chip. I get what I want; you get your little girl back." Roughly, he pulled Skye further away from Grant.

Furious, Grant lunged forward, ready to rip his head off. "Ah, ah, not so fast! I may have enjoyed close-quarter combat, but that doesn't mean I don't have other methods." And with that, he pulled out a handgun and pressed the barrel to Skye's head.

**Coulson’s POV**

He heard Ward shout from above as he climbed the stairs from the lab after tying up the unconscious HYDRA agents. Getting closer he heard a voice he didn’t recognise – which was never good.He pulled his ICER out and stuck his head around the corner to get a look into the lounge. ‘No wonder Ward shouted’ he thought, anger bubbling up inside him at the sight of Skye being held hostage. _‘Not an ICER’_ he noted, swallowing hard.

**Grant’s POV**

Skye looked terrified she tried to squirm out of the HYDRA agent's reach, reaching for him. "Stop moving, you little bitch." The man snapped angrily, twisting Skye's arm behind her back and making her scream in pain. The sound pierced him like a knife.

"Hey! Stop hurting her, she's only a baby! She hasn't done anything!" He begged. "If you want to hurt someone, hurt me." Frustrated, Grant hadn't felt so helpless in years. He couldn't risk Skye getting a broken arm or worse.

The HYDRA agent sneered at him. "Oh…am I hurting your baby?" He asked with mock innocence, pulling on Skye's arm a little more, making her whimper through her tears. "I don't need to hurt you. Give me the 0-8-4 or I'll put a bullet in your little baby girl's head. I think that's pretty simple." He finished conversationally.

White hot anger burned in Grant's veins as the agent spoke in such a matter-of-fact tone. He barely managed to keep it contained. The only thing stopping him from combusting was the fact that he had too much to lose and losing wasn’t an option. "Don't hurt her. She's only little." He didn't know what else to say. He couldn't give up either the 0-8-4 or Skye.

The agent sighed. "Is that all you're going to say? ’Don't hurt her. She's only little.'" He mimicked, rolling his eyes. "I want the 0-8-4!" He shouted. "Where is the briefcase?" Frustrated, he yanked on Skye's arm with more force.

"Don't!" Grant panicked. "Baby, look at me, baby!" He focused on Skye, trying to reassure her with his eyes. But all he could see was the stark terror in hers, and it only made him more determined to get her away from the danger so he could hold her in his arms and never let her go.

Impatient, the man flicked the safety off. "Where. Is. The briefcase. Hidden? Because I will shoot her." He stated chillingly, pressing the gun to Skye's temple and digging in for emphasis.

**Coulson’s POV**

He decided to make his presences known. This had gone on long enough. He trained his ICER on the HYDRA agent’s head and pulled the trigger. Skye screamed as the HYDRA agent collapsed onto the floor behind her. Ward rushed forwards gathering her to him tightly, holding her as she shook and cried into his combat vest uncontrollably. Ward was trying to calm her down, whispering soothing words as he stroked her hair. “Shh, baby, I’ve got you. You’re safe now. That bad man can’t hurt you anymore”

**Grant’s POV- Status: The Bus. Whereabouts: “Secure”**

He couldn’t even look at Coulson. He just held Skye close and picked her up, heading towards the lounge, trying to put as much distance between them and HYDRA. _‘This is exactly what I didn't want to happen’_   he thought bitterly as he sat down on the far end of the couch, Skye still trembling in his arms.

His tactical vest couldn't be comfortable for her, as tightly curled up against him as she was, so he tried to shift her to take it off. She immediately panicked and started dragging in ragged breaths. Hurriedly, he discarded the vest and pulled her back into his arms.

"Skye, baby, I need you to breath with me." He said calmly, but he was worried that she was hyperventilating. Rubbing her back soothingly, he repeated, "In…out…in…out…" It took them nearly ten minutes but eventually her breathing was matching his. "That's it, baby." He said, brushing her hair behind her ear so he could see her face. Seeing tears sliding down her cheeks, he gently wiped them off, watching her eyes finally close with exhaustion. "Sleep, baby, you're safe now." He murmured, softly placing a kiss on top of her head, breathing in her calming baby smell to reassure himself that she was safe.

**Coulson’s POV**

He walked into the lounge and sat on the couch opposite where Ward was sitting, Skye curled up against his chest and sleeping peacefully. "How is she?" He asked quietly, not wanting to wake her, and fearing the answer.

Ward met his gaze angrily. "Terrified, exhausted and scared to close her eyes." He hissed in a low tone.

Coulson couldn't blame him for being angry. He was angry at himself and HYDRA for Skye's ordeal. He didn't want anything else like that happening again, but he wasn't stupid. His job was dangerous and unpredictable, and there were no guarantees with safety. They just had to hope they could protect her as best they could.

**Grant’s POV**

'"This is exactly what I didn't want to happen." He stated more calmly. He knew he shouldn’t speak like that to his boss, no matter how angry he was. Skye stirred restlessly in her sleep, whimpering, he tightened his arms around her. She settled.

"I've spoken to Fury, and he thinks some time off is in order." Coulson replied, sounding like he wasn't offended. "May will set course for anywhere in the world, Simmons can organise a safe hotel, and Fitz has already decided jam sandwiches are an excellent travel food." He smiled comfortingly at the specialist. "Just give us a location, Ward. The team's going to continue doing what it does while we look for a way to turn Skye back into the adult she started as."

Grant didn't know if this was their best move or not but at least if they were in a safe house, he could keep her away from danger. He looked down at her, her expression as peaceful and innocent as ever. He wanted her to stay that way, so without taking his eyes off the girl in his arms, he spoke flatly.  
"Thirty-eight, nineteen point six seven one degrees south, one hundred and forty-four, nineteen point five one four degrees east."

 


	9. Parting Clouds To Blue Skye’s

**Grant’s POV- Status: S.H.I.E.L.D SUV. Whereabouts: “on route”**

Grant looked into the review mirror, relieved Skye seemed to have finally given into sleep. Her head rested on her shoulder, her mouth slightly open. She was reluctant to leave him in any way. Even saying goodbye to the team; the moment he disappeared to put their bags in the car, she started to panic. Skye wouldn’t even leave his arms to give the team a proper hug goodbye, only happy with leaning out of his arms and wrapping her arms around their neck, pulling them to her.

**● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●**

Grant pulled up out the front of his safe house. This was one of his most secluded safe houses he owned; which was saying something, considering he had more than one in each country. This house, however, was ridiculously modern. It had five bedrooms, two upstairs, two down stairs, with one of the downstairs rooms converted into a gym; two bathrooms one on each level. The entire back wall that faced the private beach was bullet proof glass; all the better for protecting Skye.

Skye didn’t even stir when he pulled up. Quietly, he got their bags out of the car, not wanting to disturb her. Skye needed the sleep; she kept being woken throughout the night by nightmares. Now she was avoiding sleep… or at least trying to.

**Skye’s POV**

Her eyes flew open and she jerked forward only to be stopped by the straps on her car seat. She looked around wildly, panicking. _It felt so real!_ _I couldn’t get to him! He was right there, I couldn’t reach him! That bad man was taking me away!_ Her breath got caught in her lungs, and she struggled to breathe properly. _“Grant!” She croaked out_ , looking into the front seat. _No Grant!_ Now she was really scared. _What if he took me while I was asleep?_ The panic bubbled up and she started trembling. “Grant?” She whimpered, looking out the window. She couldn’t see him and tears welled up in her eyes, streaming down her cheeks.

**Grant’s POV**

Grant found Skye in her car seat, awake, tear tracks marking her cheeks. He swiftly pulled her door open, unbuckling her and lifting her out so he could hold her close.

“You’re ok, baby, I’m right here.” He told her, trying to sooth her as she whimpered quietly into the side of his neck. “Shh, baby.” He said, softly rubbing her back as he walked into the house thought the garage. He took a seat on the couch in the lounge. “Do you want to tell me what it was about?” He asked tentatively, smoothing her curls down as she whimpered.

Skye trembled, looking up at him through wet lashes. “The HYDRA man’s there.” She said, voice shaking with fear, eyes still shining with tears. “But I can’t get to you, he grabs me. He’s taking me away!” She cried out hysterically, clutching his shirt with tight fists.

His heart clenched painfully as more tears just cascaded down her little cheeks. “Skye, I won’t _ever_ let anyone take you away or hurt you. You’re safe, ok? I promise.” He vowed, wiping her tears away with him thumb. He hated it when she cried.

“But that bad man was going to take me away!” Skye insisted, tightening her grip on his shirt turning her knuckles white.

Little did Skye realise that HYDRA’s agent had no intention of taking her anywhere, just killing her if he didn’t get the 0-8-4. Grant suppressed a shiver at the thought of how close to a world without her he had come.

He decided to be somewhat honest with her. “Skye, that man wasn’t going to take you away.” He avoided why and continued. “He wanted what was in the briefcase that you minded for me in the closet. He wanted to swap.” He tried to explain it in simple terms so Skye could comprehend what he was saying.

“He wanted to swap me?” Skye asked disbelievingly, frowning at him. She wasn’t convinced. “For a briefcase?”

Skye was more confused, he could see it in her eyes. “That’s right baby, he wanted to swap you for the briefcase.” He told her, unsure if he was saying too much but he wanted her to understand.

“What was in it?” Skye asked, hesitantly, like she wasn’t sure she was allowed to ask.

Grant wasn’t sure how or if he should explain what it was that had nearly cost Skye her life. “It was something he couldn’t get a hold of, baby. That’s why we had to keep it away from him.” He told her simply.

“So he wouldn’t be bad with it?” Skye asked, trying hard to understand.

He nodded, noticing Skye loosen her grip on him ever so slightly. “That’s right baby, so he wouldn’t do bad things with it.” Skye nodded, yawning widely. “Is that why you don’t want to sleep?” He asked. He thought it was the nightmares but he wasn’t totally sure; perhaps she didn’t feel safe on The Bus anymore after it had been invaded. Skye nodded confirmation to the nightmares.

“How about you close your eyes for a while?” He suggested. Skye got a panicked look and redoubled her grip on his shirt, he added quickly. “I’ll stay with you so you know that you’re safe.” That seemed to be ok. Skye nuzzled further into his chest and closed her eyes.

Once Skye’s breathing evened out he pulled out his phone. Coulson wanted him to check in once they arrived. Coulson answered him on the second ring. “Just checking in, sir. We’ve arrived safely.” He informed his boss.

“That’s good, Ward. How does Skye like your new accommodations?” Coulson asked, sounding curious as he fished for information openly about their whereabouts. Grant hadn’t revealed their exact location in case of any compromises.

“Skye hasn’t had the chance to look around yet, she slept until we got here, and when we arrived she had a nightmare. I got her calmed down, she’s back asleep now.” He said quietly into the phone.

Coulson was quiet for a moment. “Once she relaxes and realises she’s safe again, her nightmares _should_ calm down.” He tried to sound reassuring, but some of his anxieties bled through into his voice as it wavered uncertainly.

Grant sighed. He knew they wouldn’t just go away. They’d fade and become less frequent. He knew all about nightmares and just thinking about it made him uneasy. He didn’t like the idea of Skye experiencing that torment. “I know, sir. I just wish she didn’t have them at all.” He stated heavily.

“I know Ward, I do too. Unfortunately all we can do is be there for her if she does” Coulson said, sounding tired.

“I just hope they ease up soon. Skye’s exhausted.” He exhale noisily and looked down at Skye, who finally looked relaxed for the first time in days.

“We can only hope, Ward. We’ll check-in in a couple of day to keep you informed.” Coulson assured him, hanging up.

● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●

Skye didn’t nap very long. After only another half an hour, her eyes started fluttering.

“Hey, baby. How was your nap? No nightmare?” He asked her softly.

Skye shook her head and sat up. “Where are we?” She asked, looking around with wide eyes.

Grant smiled. Skye was obviously feeling a bit better. She was back to her curious self. “We’re at my house by the beach.” He answered.

She was sitting on his knee now. “Can I look?” She asked shyly.

Grant chuckled. “You can look wherever you want. But if you want to go outside I need to come with you. I don’t want you out there alone, ok?”

“Not safe out there?” Skye asked worriedly, looking towards the backdoor shrinking back against him.

He rubbed her arms comfortingly while internally cursing his carelessness; of course she’d think that. “Nothing like that baby, your safe here. I need to keep an eye on you around the ocean.” He explained.

“Ocean?” Skye asked, frowning at him obviously confused.

_Has she never heard of the ocean?_ He thought, and then shook his head at himself. _Of course Skye hasn’t heard of the ocean, she’s three._ He remembered feeling like an idiot. “The water, baby. I’ll show you after you’ve had a look around the house.” He offered.

Skye smiled. “O'tay.” She slid off his knee and hurried off.

**Skye’s POV**

Skye looked around the kitchen first. _I can’t see over this bench either._ She thought, a little sadly at how small she was. Skipping down the hallway, she saw five more doors. Two led off to big rooms, each with a big bed. The other three a bathroom, laundry and another had a collection of funny looking stuff. She closed each door, uninterested.

As Skye walked back through the lounge, a set of stairs caught her eye. She wandered over and peered up. _It’s very high._ She bit her lip nervously. _I can see right through it, it’s floating!_ She was amazed and scared at the same time. Looking around for Grant, she realised that she’d have to go up by herself, as she couldn’t see him. She wasn’t brave enough to walk up, so she crawled, only peeking to see where to put her hands and knees. Up the top, she found three more doors.

The first bedroom was big and boring. It had a big bed like the ones down stairs. Along the wall opposite the door that led to the bathroom was a cupboard that went all the way to the ceiling. Either side of the bed were white tables that each had a blue lamp on them and there was a big window but the curtains were closed.

The other room was obviously Grant’s it had a big bed in the middle of the room, white bedside tables and lamps like all the other rooms except there was a white book case filled with books and an armchair near the window that lead outside. She liked Grant’s room, it didn’t look like his bunk on The Bus- it had a bit more mess to it. There were books everywhere and cloths flung over the chair. Skye felt safe in here. _It smells like him._ She smiled, and decided to go find Grant now she was done exploring so she could see what this ocean was.

**Grant’s POV**

While Skye explored, he made a shopping list, needing fresh meat, veggies, fruit and snacks for Skye. Not to mention jam. _God, my life isn’t worth living if I deprived her of her favourite addiction._ He thought with a grimaced at what he’d have to endure.

He heard little feet approaching and looked up to see Skye bounce into the kitchen at full speed, curls flying behind her with a smile on her face. _God, I’ve missed seeing her smile._ He thought. After the attack on The Bus, Skye’d been terrified and withdrawn, but now she was beaming with excitement, and her smile was infectious.

“All done exploring? How about I show you the ocean? Then we’ll head for the grocery store” He asked, and got an excited nod.

Grant walked out of the kitchen towards the glass panel doors, sliding it open and closing it behind Skye, the sun hit their faces as they walked outside.

Skye squinted up at him, shielding her eyes from the blazing sun. “It’s hot.” She complained.

Grant suddenly remembered that unlike him, who was used to all the traveling and endured a wide variety of climates, Skye wasn’t and she certainly wasn’t dressed for this climate. She was still in her favourite lavender legging and a dress Simmons had insisted on buying her, with her Iron Man hoodie and favourite red gumboots.

He stopped on the patio. “Here baby, let’s take off that jacket and how about we lose the leggings and gumboots. You’re probably not going to need them.” He told her as he helped her out of them. He placed them on the seat next to them with his own discarded socks and shoes. He at least was more prepared in black cargo shorts and a grey t-shirt rather than his usual black jeans and jacket combo; he hadn’t thought to make sure Skye had dressed appropriately.

They headed down from the patio to the ocean, less than 100 meters away. He watched Skye closely, wanting to see her reaction. He wasn’t disappointed. As soon as Skye’s feet hit the sand, she scrunched up both her nose and toes.

Skye lifted her gaze from her sand covered feet to look up at him. “Feels funny.” She whined, scrunching up her little nose again, reaching for him.

Grant chuckled, shaking his head, not picking her up. “You’ll get used to it, baby. Look.” He said, pointing to the large expanse of sea in front of them, which due to her fascination with the sand, Skye hadn’t notices yet.

Skye looked over to the water, freezing, triggering Grant to go on full alert. “What’s wrong, baby?” He asked, worried by her stillness. He scanned the area, seeing nothing but what you’d expect.

After a minute Skye finally answered. “It’s booful.” She stated in complete awe.

He sighed, relieved. “Come on, let’s get closer.” He said taking her little hand in his and leading her to the edge of the braking water.

Skye squealed loudly and jumped back away from the water as it touched her toes, bumping into him. “It’s cold!” She said defensively.

Grant raised an eyebrow as he steadied her. “You won’t even notice it once you’re in for a while, it’ll cool you down.” He promised her. Skye gave him a sceptical look, but took a few more steps into the water.

After a few minutes Skye was playing happily in the crashing water, he sat on the sand watching her jump over each wave that broke on the shore laughing and giggling as they splashed her.

His heart stopped as he watched her. She lost her balance as a larger wave broke on the shore pushing her backwards, giving her a face full of salty water. He jumped up anxiously, hurrying to her side and scooping her to his chest as she spluttered. He used his t-shirt to wipe the water from her face.

“You’re ok, baby. It happens, just try to stay in the shallow water until you get used to it, and can swim better.” He tried to reassure her. Skye was eyeing the ocean wearily now, which probably couldn’t hurt. He didn’t want her to be afraid of it.

Grant brushed Skye’s wet hair out of her face. “How about I come in with you so you don’t get knocked over?” He suggested. Skye gave him a small hesitant nod. “Ah, hold on one sec, Skye.” He said, putting her back on dry sand, taking his slightly damp shirt off placing his phone on it. _Best thing about a private beach; I don’t have to worry about my stuff getting pinched._ He thought.

Picking Skye up, Grant placed her on his hip and started walking into the ocean slowly so she could get used to it. Skye’s toes dipped into the water and he felt her stiffen and tighten her grip around his neck. “It’s ok Skye, I’ve got you.” He assured her. She relaxed a little, so he took a few more steps until the water was around his belly button and just covering the top of her thighs. He didn’t want to go any further and risk pushing her too far if she wasn’t ready.

Skye seemed ok with the water just around her legs. “Do you want to go in a little further? How about up to your belly?” He suggested, giving her a tickle to try and get her to relax a little further. Skye nodded. She seemed to be gaining her confidence back as she waved her hands around in the water and splashed a bit.

The water was fairly calm and quite warm, but it was getting late, and they still had grocery shopping to do. “Have you had enough for today, Skye?” He asked.

Skye seemed to think about it for a minute. “Can we come back tomorrow and play?” She asked tentatively.

Grant was glad Skye wanted to come back. He was unsure as to whether or not she would, but she seemed ok. “Sure we can, whenever you want.” He told her making his way back to the shore. _I’ll have to teach her to_ swim. He thought. “Let’s get dry and do the shopping.” He said, walking back up to the items left on the sand.

Skye suddenly looked down like she hadn’t noticed she was still wearing her dress. “All wet!” She stated, shaking her head and holding the hem of her wet, sandy dress in distaste.

He chuckled at her incredulous tone. “We’ll have to get you some beach stuff. I’ll have to remember towels too next time.” He said. It totally slipped his mind to get towels, and he was usually prepared for everything. _Skye must be rubbing off on me._ He thought, bending down with Skye still on his hip to grab his shirt and phone.

The sun must have been hotter than he thought because they were only damp by the time they got inside. He made a mental note to add sunscreen to the list of things he needed to get. He walked with Skye through the house to the front door and grabbed their bags from where he’d left them earlier.

He headed for the second floor bathroom; it was bigger and had joint access from both master bedroom and the room Skye would be sleeping in. Walking into the bathroom he set Skye down and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her while he decided how best to go about this.

“I’ll run the shower and get it right for you, and you just yell for me when you need me to, um, turn it off.” He ended uncomfortably. He’d always had Simmons to help him with this stuff. He wasn’t even sure a shower was best; he just figured Skye couldn’t drown in the shower.

His internal debate was interrupted.

“Jemma usually runs me a bath with bubbles and washes my hair for me.” Skye told him.

“Oh well, I guess we’ll do that then.” He said. Running a bath, he realised he didn’t have any bubble mixture, so he used some shampoo - well, a lot, actually.

Bath full he turned to Skye. “How about I wait outside, you get undressed and hop in the tub. When you’re in I’ll come back in and help you with your hair? You can get in the tub, right, by yourself?” He added questioningly, rubbing the back on his neck awkwardly.

Skye just gave him a look that said ‘well duh’ so he left and waited for her to call him.

“Robot!” Skye yelled from the bathroom a few minutes later.

Grant shouldn’t be surprised by her calling him ‘Robot’. He wondered sometimes if she found it easier than ‘Grant’. He’d been surprised that little Skye had taken to him so fast, it was no secret he wasn’t the most approachable person and he had absolutely no experience with kids. He thought for sure Skye would latch onto Coulson, him being like a father to her.

From the moment Skye was de-aged, she gravitated towards him like she was shadowing his every move. He wasn’t immune to the bond they had even now with her being three. That urge to protect and keep her safe was stronger than ever. He loved her just as much as before, but now he knew some of the reasons behind all the little quirks he’d secretly fallen in love with. He’d do anything for her; whether it was protect her from HYDRA or wash the sand out of her hair.

He called back. “I’m coming in Skye.” He poked his head round the door hesitantly with his eyes closed.

Skye giggled. “You can open your eye’s Robot.”

Grant laughed. Skye was covered completely in bubbles, well, all but her head. _Nothing to worry about._ He thought relieved. He knelt by the edge of the tub. “Ready for your hair to be washed?” He asked grabbing the shampoo squeezing some into his palm. He massaged it into a foamy lather, he wasn’t sure how best to go about washing out Skye’s long hair.

Grant suddenly remembered what his Gramsy used to do for him when he was little and hated getting water in his eyes. He grabbed the tooth brush cup and filled it with water. “Tilt your head back for me Skye.” He instructed, Skye did as he asked, and he handed her a face cloth.

“But I already washed.” Skye looked up at him confused.

“It’s for your eyes, so we don’t get soap in them while I rinse your hair, see.” He folded it and placed it over her eyes, bringing her hand up to hold it in place.

Rinsing went smoothly and the conditioner had Skye happily relaxed, playing with all the bubbled while he ran his fingers through her long hair, working out the tangles. “All done, baby, can you hop out now. I’ll find some cloths and put them in the spare room for you.” He placed her previously discarded towel within her reach and he left the bathroom with her bag, headed for the spare room.

He placed her bag on the bed and laid out her clothes, looking for lighter items. He’d have to get her some summer cloths, soon. Australia was a hot, dry place and she’d need short sleeves here. Singlets, shorts and thongs were like a uniform here and lots of sunscreen _._ He mused, making a mental note to add that, alongside shampoo, conditioner and bubble bath, to his shopping list.

He picked Skye a light cotton dress. Lavender with white lace trim around the hem with short sleeves, as opposed to her legging and t-shirt combo she’d been sporting since becoming a toddler, he figured it would be a bit cooler.

Skye walked in, snuggly wrapped in a white towel.

“You dress while I have a shower, and then we’ll go get food and a few other things.” He told her, heading back to the bathroom.

“O’tay” Skye nodded heading for her clothes.

Grant showered quickly. He didn’t like leaving her unsupervised, so he got dressed as fast as he could. He was surprised to find Skye back in the lounge, sitting on the couch fully clothed and ready to go. He was still expecting her to be in her room. He knew stairs weren’t her strong suit, but she must not have had any trouble.

“Oh, Skye.” He said, looking down at her bare feet. “I forgot our stuff from the patio. I’ll be right back.” He hurried outside, grabbing their clothes and shoes quickly returning.

He glanced at her boots. “How about we get you some summer shoes?” He suggested cautiously, knowing how attached she was to her red gumboots.

“Red ones?” Skye asked in a small voice.

“If you want.” He agreed, while putting his own shoes back on. “How about we head to get them first and some beach stuff?” Skye was scrunching her little toes looking down at them worriedly; he could see the question forming. “I’ll just carry you till we get them.” He reassured her.

“O’tay” Skye agreed happily, lifting her arms up to him.

They headed for the car, and Grant buckled Skye in, then jumped in the front seat, buckling himself in. Starting the car, he headed for the surf stores in the centre of town. Torquay is a tourist oasis; Bells Beach is famous for its great waves, attracting surfers from all over the world. It’s perfect if you want to blend in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you to EmmaJMcGhee for all your help and answering my questions. I'm certainly learning a lot :)


	10. Everything And Anything Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who's read or reviewed this story. It still amazes me I have 30 awesome followers and that this story has been read in 14 different countries. It’s more than I ever expected, so thank you :)

**Grant’s POV- Status: Clothes shopping with Skye. Whereabouts: “Torquay - Ripcurl”**

Skye was looking at everything with fascination; her eyes just got bigger and bigger with every new discovery, and her questions were endless.

“What’s that? Can we go over there?” Skye asked pointing to Ripcurl.

“Sure, we need to get you beach stuff anyway.” He just agreed. This was Skye’s first real trip anywhere; she was allowed to be excited and curious.

As Grant walked into the store, Skye tried to wriggle out of his grasp. “Skye, you have to hold my hand. We don’t want another unexpected mission like at The Hub, do we?” He said firmly, holding onto her hand insistently.

“No.” She agreed, redoubling her hold on his hand.

They headed for the shoe section, and Skye immediately spotted red and white polka dot flip-flops, her face lighting up as she dragged Grant over to them.

“Red ones.” She pointed out as she held them up for him to see.

“Better try them on then.” He suggested. Skye slipped them on or tried to; they were too big.

A brunette woman in her mid-20s approached them, Grant noticing the movement in his peripheral vision, instantly moved between this women and Skye. He wasn’t taking any chances with her safety.

“Could I help you with the sizes, sweetie?” The saleswomen asked Skye, giving Grant a friendly smile, along with a reasonably subtle once-over.

Skye looked up from her feet a bit sadly. “Does it come in little?” She inquired.

The sale women awed at Skye’s sad, yet polite tone. “How about I have a look for you? Do you know her size?” She asked, the last question aimed at Grant.

He nodded. “She’s only a one, her foot’s pretty small.” The lady nodded, looking through the available sizes until she found the right one.

“You’re in luck, sweetie. There was only one left in this size. Here, want to try them on?” The lady asked, handing them to Skye to slip on; they fit her just right.

Looking up from her flip-flops, Skye beamed at him. “They fit.” She said happily.

The saleswomen - Lucy, he noted - piped up. “There’s a matching set of bathers, if you’re interested.”

Skye’s smile grew bigger, and she turned to Grant with pleading eyes. He shook his head in amusement, with all his training he was being persuaded by big brown eyes.

Turning to address Lucy, he explained. “We’ve come here on a bit of an impromptu holiday, so she needs _everything_ **.** ” He emphasised ‘ _everything’,_ hoping she’s get his drift.

“ _Everything_?” Lucy clarified.

“The works.” Grant confirmed.

“Ok then, Skye, is it?” Lucy asked checking with him, he nodded. “Shall we find that matching set?” She asked, getting an excited grin from Skye as she followed her to bathers.

**● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●  
**

Two hours later, Skye had everything for the beach. Lucy was very comprehensive when it came to getting Skye all manner of beach gear, whether they were essential or accessories. Skye had everything from bathers to bucket and shovel.

Skye bounced up to him, a red sun hat on her head and sunglasses that matched his own aviators, only hers were a reflective red and not silver like his. Skye climbed up on his lap without any hesitation, bring her face close to his so they were at eye level, practically breathing the same air. He didn’t shy away from her closeness like he would anyone else; he actually rather liked her invading his personal space.

Skye leaned in close to his ear. “Now I can be a spy too.” She whispered.

He smirked at that and mock whispered into her ear, making sure she didn’t blow their cover. “Shh, our secret. Ok, baby?

Skye put her little index finger up, but not against her lips as was the usual sign of secret keeping, no, she put her little index finger against his lips.

Grant grinned amused and reciprocated the signed. He used his free hand to remove Skye’s little finger so he could speak. “So, has Lucy got you all ready for the beach tomorrow?” He asked hopefully. This was taking longer than he planned, and he was getting edge.

“She’s gone to get something called zinc. Lucy said every little girl needs it, it even comes in red.” Skye replied awed.

He thought Skye would agree to anything if it came in red but he played along. “Is that so? And what does zinc do exactly?” He asked innocently, suppressing a smirk.

“It stops little girls getting sunburnt.” Skye explained animatedly.

“Well, I guess if it stops little girls getting sunburnt, we better have it. Let’s go see if Lucy’s done organising your beach gear.” Grant set Skye on her feet, standing up. Skye grabbed his hand, practically dragging him off to find Lucy.

Lucy was at the register, scanning through an insane amount of items.

“You did say she needed everything” Lucy stated, sounding a little worried.

“I did.” Grant confirmed.

“Well then, cash or card?” She asked, all business.

“Card, thanks.” He replied, pulling out his wallet.

Passing their bags to an associate, Lucy smiled at him, and stuck out her hand. “I’m Lucy, by the way. I feel rude helping Skye spend your money and not giving you a name to blame afterwards.” She looked fondly down at Skye, who was still holding his left hand.

He shook Lucy’s hand to be polite; it would raise a red flag if he didn’t, and if he used a fake name to get out of this, Skye might question it. “Grant.” He said, knowing exactly where this was going.

“Well, Grant, I hope you and Skye have fun at the beach, and if there is _anything_ you need you can always come back.” Lucy insisted, smiling flirtatiously at him.

He wasn’t an idiot. He picked up her double meaning, but he wanted absolutely no part in anything she had to offer. “Thank you, Lucy, we have all we need. Right, Skye?” He looked down at Skye, the girl already wearing her shiny red aviators that Lucy had been kind enough to leave out for her.

“Yep!” Skye said, popping the ‘p.’

“Say thank you to Lucy, Skye, we better go.” He said, politely letting Lucy down. There was only one person that he was interested in. He just needed her back to normal so he could tell her how he felt.

“Tanks Lucy, bye bye” Skye said with a wave.

Grant held Skye’s hand tightly as they crossed the busy parking lot and with the other he hit the button for the boot to automatically open. Lucy’s associate placed the bags in the car while he got Skye settled in her seat.

“Tanks Robot, for my beach spy gear.” Skye whispered tiredly, yawning as he buckled her up.

He kissed her head, closing her door he got in starting the car. “You’re welcome baby. We spies have to be prepared for anything.” He smiled at her through the review mirror leaving for the supermarket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you EmmaJMcGhee for beta-ing my story. I really appreciate all the help and suggestions :)


	11. Everything And Anything Part 2

**Grant’s POV- Status: Food shopping. Whereabouts: “Torquay - Supermarket”**

“Which jam do you want Skye?” Grant asked, surveying all the different jams.

“Red one.” Skye said, sounding tired.

“Strawberry or raspberry?” He questioned, trying to keep it simple.

“Um…I dunno” Skye said, sounding tired.

Skye rubbed her eyes frustrated. Shopping had clearly tired her out; she’d lost her excitement, and still needed to catch up on sleep.

“It’s ok baby, why don’t I surprise you and pick a red one?” He didn’t need her getting upset in the condiments isle.

They nearly had everything now. They’d just been down the hygiene isle to get sunscreen, bubble bath, shampoo and more conditioner. He headed through the register, paying quickly. With everything in the car, he locked the vehicle and headed to put the trolley away. Grant held her close as he walked to the butcher’s just down the road.

**● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●**

Entering the butcher’s, he was greeted by Marko.

“Grant! Nice to see you again! It’s been a while, mate. Who is this pretty little girl you have here? Your daughter?” Marko asked curiously. _It couldn’t have been that long.’_ Marko thought, trying to quickly calculate in his head.

“This is Skye. And no, she’s defiantly not my daughter.” Grant replied, before Marko got the wrong idea. “I just need my usual, but perhaps a few sausages for Skye would be better. I don’t think she’s old enough to appreciate your gourmet stakes.” He explained.

Marko headed into the back, returning with two inch-thick porter house steaks and a half a dozen sausages. “The porter house steaks and sausages are from my private stash, just got those in this morning. You better cook them to perfection Grant or I’ll come after you.” He warned, chuckling.

“I’d like to see that Marko. I’ll do them justice like you taught me. I know how you Aussies are with food.” Grant said knowingly. There wasn’t much these Australians hadn’t tried cooking on the barbeque.

“Are you going to tell me about this little angel you’ve got here, Grant?” Marko inquired curiously, giving him an insistent look.

“That’s quite a long story, Marko. Are you sure you’ve got the time?” He asked, half joking, half unsure.

“Store’s quiet, fill me in on the spy business.” Marko insisted.

Marko had always been a curious man. Grantmet Marko undercover, infiltrating a HYDRA ring trading weapons through the meat market. HYDRA had wanted to use Marko’s store as a part of that ring, and Marko had been interested in the spy industry ever since.

Grant explained everything. How he’d met (kidnapped) Skye, and she’d become a part of the team, what had happened to her, and finally why they were here.

Marko shook his head. “Mate, you weren’t kidding about how complicated the spy world was. So, Skye touched this 0-8-4 and it zapped her into a three year old. Now your scientists aren’t sure how to get her back to her correct age?” He summarized, making it sound crazy even to Grant.

“Yeah that’s about it. Did I mention I lost her at The Hub and had to get the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D to lock down the base?”

“No, you didn’t.” Marko stated exasperatedly. “You got yourself quite the pistol here. How long have you been in love with her?”

Grant was taken aback. _Damn, these Aussies are blunt._ He thought. “Ahh, I’m not…” He stammered, braking off under the look Marko gave him. He started again, honestly. “Quite a while.” He stated, looking down. Skye snuggled up to his chest. He moved some of her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

“Don’t worry, Grant, you’ll get to tell her.” Marko assured him.

“How can you be so sure?” Grant questioned disbelievingly.

“I’ve seen the way you look at her Grant. I know you’ll do anything it takes to get her back and _when_ you do, you can tell her how you feel.” Marko said with confidence.

He looked down at Skye again holding her a little tighter. “I would do anything for her. I think I’ve known for a while. I just haven’t wanted to believe it. It’s just not how spies work, we don’t fall in love and have attachments, otherwise…we get distracted, or our enemies use them as hostages. I’m not sure I can put her through that again.” He said truthfully.

“You can’t control everything, especially who you get attached to. Skye’s not going to be easy to detach from, trying will make you miserable. It’ll make you both miserable. Love’s what separates us from our enemies; it gives us something to fight for, whereas our enemies are fighting for themselves.” Marko told him seriously.

He knew he had to tell Skye, he just didn’t want her to be a bargaining chip for HYDRA again. He couldn’t lose her, and he’d trade the world to keep her safe. “I’ll tell her, Marko. You don’t have to worry.” He assured the grey-haired old man.

“You better, Grant, or I’m not sharing anymore of my porter house steaks with you.” Marko threatened seriously.

“Well, when you put it like that Marko…how could I not tell her.” Grant joked, chuckling.

“Wobot, sweepin.” Skye mumbled against his neck, her words slurred.

“Sorry, baby.” He apologised, rubbing her back.

“S’ok” Skye told him, lifting her head off his shoulder looking around.

Skye eyed Marko scrutinisingly for a moment then gave him a smile.

“Hi.” She waved.

“Hello, Skye. Are you having fun with my mate Grant?” Marko asked her.

“He’s my Robot! You can’t have him!” Skye exclaimed, grabbing hold of his shirt and glaring at Marko.

Taken aback by her fieriness, Marko held up his hands in surrender. “She is a feisty one…Robot?” Marko questioned.

“Another long story. Skye likes to give nicknames.” Grant explained simply.

“Ah, well, I have no intention of taking Grant away from you, Skye. You can keep him; he’d eat all my prime steaks if he stayed here.” The butcher assured her.

Skye seemed satisfied that Marko didn’t want to keep him and lessened her grip on his shirt but didn’t let go.

“We went shopping, and I got red sunnies like my Robot” Skye told Marko shyly.

“Let me guess…aviators. Wow, S.H.I.E.L.D’S training spies young these days Grant.” Marko laughed, shaking his head.

Skye looked horrified that Marko knew why she’d picked that style. “It’s fine, baby, you didn’t spill our secret. Marko knows about spies.” He told her, giving her a reassuring squeeze trying to relax her.

“I know all about spies. Skye, you don’t have to worry, your secrets safe with me.” Marko assured her.

“They are abiators.” Skye confessed to Marko with a shy smile.

“Aviators, baby.” Grant corrected.

“Red ones.” Skye continued, ignoring Grant.

“Is that right. Well, they are probably cooler than Grant’s. What do you think?” Marko stage whispered to Skye, who giggled then nodded, grinning.

“Alright, you two. Don’t encourage her Marko.” Grant said dryly.

“You’ve got your hands full with this one. Go and cook your girl some snags Grant, it’s getting late.” Marko said, handing him the bag of meat.

“How much do I owe you?” Grant asked, pulling out his wallet.

“Don’t be silly, Grant. Now get out of here.” Marko dismissed, ushering him and Skye towards the door with a shove to the shoulder.

“Marko, come on. You know how I feel about this, good produce is hard to find.” He insisted, turning back as the man continued to shove him through the door.

“Get out of here, Grant. See you next time, Skye.” Marko chuckled shutting the shop door behind them.

 _God, Marko’s a stubborn man._ He thought, exasperated, as he drove home with Skye. _He’s worse than her._ He mused, glancing in the mirror at Skye who was smiling happily, wearing her aviators.

**● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●**

Marko would be proud. The steak was cooked to perfection. He barbequed one for himself and two sausages for Skye. They were sitting on the patio, Skye trying to fit her whole sausage in her mouth. “Want me to cut it up for you?” Receiving a nod he pulled Skye’s plate towards himself, cutting her sausage into bite sized pieces for her.

He noticed Skye had goose bumps as she finished her last piece of sausage. “Let’s get you in your pyjamas Skye, so you’ll be a bit warmer.” He suggested. The days might be hot but the nights were cold, the sea breeze coming off the coast always cooled it right down at night.

Skye hopped off her chair and headed up stairs while he finished the dishes. Hesat down on the couch with his book to wait for her.

“I’m still cold.” Skye whined tiredly as she walked back into the lounge in her PJ’s.

“How about we watch a movie and you wrap this blanket around you?” He suggested, getting a tired nod. Skye snuggled up beside him as he sat back, grabbing the remote and flicking through the channels. He landed on ‘Red Dog’ and Skye fell asleep fifteen minutes later.

He put his feet up on the coffee table settling in to watch the end of the movie. He cried, he always did with dog movies.

Turning off the TV, he scooped up Skye and headed for the stairs, flicking all the lights off as he went. He double checking the doors, windows and the alarm, and once satisfied, he headed for the spare room placing Skye down in the queen-sized bed.

He kissed her forehead. “Night, Rookie.” He whispered, walking out of the room flicking off the light. He glanced back once more to check on her again. _She looks even smaller in a big bed._ He thought as he headed for his own room.

Settled in bed he lay awake for a while thinking about what Marko said. He came to one realisation as sleep took him. _This bed is too big without Skye._ He wanted her in his life, whatever happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to EmmaJMcGhee for beta-ing me your advice is awesome:)


	12. Morning Snugglies And Guarded Castles Part 1

**Skye’s POV- Whereabouts: “The beach house” Time: 2:00 am**

Skye jerked awake, not because she’d had a nightmare, but because she rolled over to snuggle up with Grant and he wasn’t there. She didn’t like not having him with her. Skye slipped out of her bed to find him.

She grabbed the handle to Grant’s room, pushing it open. She didn’t want to wake him up, so she crept up to the foot of the bed and climbed up towards the head of the bed. She scrambled down under the blankets, wriggling closer to Grant. He was warm and smelled good. She closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

**Grant’s** **POV**

Grant heard soft foot falls, obviously Skye’s, and then felt the bed dip as she made her way up and under the covers. He shouldn’t be surprised; Skye hadn’t slept in her own bunk since the night of the storm. He liked having Skye close, where he knew she was safe, and he could comfort her if she had a nightmare.

He rolled onto his right side, gathering her closer to him. “Had a bad dream, baby?” He inquired softly. He didn’t want to startle her; she’d be jumpy if she’d had a nightmare.

“No.” Skye whispered.

“What was it then?” He asked, concerned. “Did you hear something?” He asked, more worried than before. _I’m going to have to fend off an attack in my boxers, again. Great! That’s all I_ need. He sighed, resigned.

“I had no one to snuggle wif.” Skye mumbled. Her words slurred as she practically spoke into his chest, which tickled against his bare skin.

His worry disappeared. “Oh, well in that case…how about we go back to sleep; now you’ve got somebody to snuggle with.” He encouraged, he felt Skye nod against his chest. “Night, snuggle bubby.” He smirked at his new nickname for her. Great, now I really am as bad as Skye with these silly nicknames. He thought. He had to admit, it was cute of her to invade his bed purely to snuggle with him.

“Night, snuggle bot.” Skye murmured as she drifted off.

Grant kissed the top of her head, soon following her into sleep.

**● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●  
**

Grant was aware of a weight on his chest, not suffocating him but preventing him from getting up for his morning workout. Next thing he knew a small hand was pushing against his cheek as Skye stretched on top of him like a cat on her belly then relaxed, nuzzling further into his chest.

He chuckled. _Could she possibly be any more snuggly?_ He wondered. The vibrations from his chuckle disturbed her; Skye scrunched up her nose, moving her hand over his mouth to stop him chuckling. Feeling uncharacteristically playful, he licked her little hand.

Skye squealed, drawing her hand back so fast she almost fell off the bed. He chuckled harder, tightening his hold on her so she didn’t fall.

Skye glared at him, sitting up on top of his chest. “Yucky!” She exclaimed in disgust, wiping her hand on his chest.

“Yucky was nearly having your little fingers in my mouth while you stretched like a cat.” He laughed. She pouted at him, crossing her arms over her chest indignantly.

“I wike morning snugglies.” Skye said defiantly.

“I know you do, baby. I love having you as my snuggle bubby.” He assured her earnestly. He pulled her back down to lie on his chest, wrapping her in his arms for a morning snuggle.

There snuggling was interrupted by Skye’s tummy rumbling.

“I sound like Fitz.” Skye exclaimed in horror, sitting bolt upright straddling his chest.

He had fantasised about Skye straddling him, demanding breakfast. Somehow this wasn’t quite it. There was no element of sexiness, just little three year old Skye’s tummy grumbling louder than Fitz’s; which was impressive for such a small child.

“How about we go feed that little monster in there?” He suggested, tickling her tummy as he set her on the floor. He got out himself, pulling on a t-shirt.

“Can we have pancakes like Jemma makes?” Skye asked, bouncing beside him excitedly.

He couldn’t resist her. “I suppose we can.” He said, lifting her up and walking down the stairs to the kitchen. He still wasn’t totally convinced she could handle the stairs herself but he was yet to prove his suspicions.

**● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●  
**

Skye had batter everywhere and he couldn’t have cared less. She looked happy and carefree with batter all over her hands and face from stirring. “Pancakes are ready, baby, why don’t you sit at the table and I’ll bring them over with the jam.” He suggested, helping her down from the bench, trying not to get pancake mix all over himself as he did so.

Skye was off like a rocket, sitting at the table excitedly. He placed her pancakes down, spread jam on them for her, and then cutting them up.

“I think they’re better than Jemma’s.” Skye said, whispering like the biochemist could hear her.

“Well, it’ll be our secret.” He whispered, mockingly. Skye nodded, mouth to full to talk.

**● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●  
**

“M’full” Skye exclaimed, pushing her leftovers towards him. “You eat it.” She told him, stabbing a piece of pancake and holding it up to his mouth.

“No thanks, baby. I had my fruit and cereal.” He told her, not keen to trying Skye’s jam covered pancake.

Skye lowered the fork sadly. “But, Fitz isn’t here to eat it and I’m full.” She explained, looking dejected at the remaining half of her pancake.

He knew Skye loved the science twins making her breakfast. Simmons would cook pancakes or waffles for Skye because he wouldn’t condone anything so unhealthy, and Fitz obviously enjoyed eating Skye’s leftovers. “I miss them too. How about I eat the rest, just this once?” He could endure half a jam pancake if it made her happy.

Pulling the plate towards himself, he took a hesitant bite. He was expecting it to be super sweet and horrible, due to its sticky substance, but he was pleasantly surprised; it was sweet but not over powering. Skye was watching him anxiously as he swallowed. “It’s actually not that bad.” He told her, stabbing another piece.

“I knew you’d like it.” Skye beamed, grinning.

“Sure you did.” He teased, finishing off her breakfast.

“How about we go and get the beach gear we left in the car yesterday, so you can get dressed?” He said, putting the dishes in the sink. He turned around to see Skye running off towards the garage door. “Skye, slow down! The cars locked, baby. Hang on, I’ll get the keys.” He yelled after her.

“No, It’s not, I’ve got the keys!” Skye yelled back in a sing song voice.

“What!” He exclaimed, spinning around towards the garage. _Damn, she’s fast. I’ll have to find a higher place for them. She likes clicking the button too much._ He thought, hurrying to the car.

“My abiators!” Skye squealed happily, putting them on as she sat legs crossed in the boot of the SUV, surrounded by shopping bags.

“Aviators, baby.” He corrected.

“Dark, think they broken.” She told him, head tilted in confusion.

“It’s not bright enough in the garage. You need to wear them outside.” He explained.

“Oh.” She said, taking them off putting them on her head like she’d seen him do.

Skye grabbed a bag almost as big as herself. “Skye, I got that one. You take this one up to your room for me.” He said, handing her a smaller bag that had some stuff for her bedroom in it. They’d gone to a clothing and furniture place on their way to get groceries to get her lighter clothes and a soft purple blanket for her bed, but that wasn’t all the sales assistant had insisted she needed. He got talked into a few other girly-looking things to brighten up her new bedroom like a pillow and a canvas that had the beach on it.

“O’tay.” Skye agreed, taking it heading to her room.

He grabbed the last bag, shutting the boot and following Skye to her room. He found Skye emptying the bag he’d given her on top of the bed. “Hey baby, do you want these on the bed too.” Getting an excited nod, he up turned the bag onto the bed. “You good to find some bathers and clothes while I do the dishes and get dressed?” Skye didn’t even look up from her clothes, just giving him a nod and continuing to sort her new stuff with excitement.

Finished the dishes, Grant was in his room doing up his board shorts when he heard little feet running towards his room. The door flung open and he turned around, glad he was at least half-dressed.

Skye jumped up on his bed wobbling as she stood up. “Careful, baby, I don’t want you to fall.” He exclaimed, worriedly reaching to steady her.

“I want to show you my clothes.” She whined.

“Fine, show me your clothes.” He sighed, standing in front of her patiently.

Skye lifted her arms like she was imitating a plane and swirled around like a ballerina for him to see her outfit. She was now dressed in a white tank top with Ripcurl written in curly red writing across the front, paired with little red shorts that matched her white polka dot flip-flops, red hat and aviators.

_Could she possibly wear more red? I bet she’s even wearing the matching bathers._ He thought. “Very nice, baby, but we still have to put on sunscreen so you don’t get burnt.” He told her, walking closer to the bed so they were nearly at eye level looking at each other.

“What about the zinc Lucy said stops little girls getting sunburnt?” She inquired.

“Skye, zinc is more decoration. You don’t put it all over you skin like you do sunscreen.” He said lifting her down and leading her into the bathroom.

“So, this white stuff stops little girls getting sunburnt… but what about Robots?” She asked worriedly.

“Don’t worry, Skye. I’m not a real Robot. It’ll work on me too, I won’t get burnt.” He promised.

“You’re still my robot, right?” She asked, eyeing him intently.

“I’m still your Robot, but you know you can call me ‘Grant’ or ‘Ward’ as well.” He explained. He needed her to know he was more than just a robot; and with Skye he really felt like he could be. He’s been more relaxed than he’s ever been, and he hasn’t even worked out today or made his bed.

“Grant.’’ Skye said, trying it out.

He would never admit it, but he loved the way she said his name. She didn’t do it very often, favouring ‘Robot’ more, so it was kinda special when she did.

**Skye’s POV**

Skye looked at her Robot curiously. _Grant._ She thought. She liked it. She knew he wasn’t a Robot; she just liked to tease him so she could watch him make funny faces at her. He smiled when she said his name so she decided she’d keep doing it. She wanted him to smile more.

**Grant’s POV**

He was distracted, and jumped a little as Skye brought her little finger down along his nose leaving a white smear of sunscreen. _Damn, that’s cold._ He thought, startled.

“Grant, better have sunscreen too since you’re not a real robot.” Skye informed him, drawing white lines of sunscreen all over his face.

“Thanks, baby.” He said, rubbing it in. He took the sunscreen off her before he was painted in it. “Ready for zinc?” He asked holding it up. “Hold still.” He instructed, tilting her head up. He gave her three strips on each cheek. _She really is a cat now._ He thought, smirking.

“How’s that Skye?” He asked her, picking her up from the bathroom counter so she could see into the mirror.

“Red.” She exclaimed, happily.

“Did Lucy put a beach towel somewhere in your bags of stuff?” He questioned.

“Yep.” She said, popping the ‘p’.

“Ok good, go grab that and any toys you want to play with. I’ll get myself a towel and the beach umbrella.” He told her, putting her down.

“I’m going to take my new bucket and shovel!” She squealed, running off to her room.

He shook his head amused, not bothering to find a t-shirt or shoes, and went to get his stuff ready. Skye was waiting with her towel, toys, hat and aviators. “All ready to go, I see.” He said, pulling the door open, stepping out and putting his own aviators on. Skye ran past him so fast she was nearly a blur. “Skye, slow down!” He called after her. She slowed down a little, but she was still running with her towel flapping wildly behind her. He watched her skid to a stop, immediately filling her new bucket. He stopped on the dry sand a few meter away and set up the umbrella and his towel. Placing his book on his towel, he went to get Skye’s towel so it didn’t get wet or dirty while she played.

“What are you making?” He asked, picking up her discarded towel.

“A big castle. I want it to be big, so you can guard it so nobody takes me.” She told him in a matter-of-factly tone.

Well, that was unexpected. He expected the castle part but not why. Kneeling down next to her, he watched her fill her bucket fixatedly. “Nobody’s going to take you, you’re safe here. You don’t need to build a castle, baby, because you’ve got one. I’ll keep you safe, you don’t need to worry.” He insisted. Skye stopped filling her bucket, looking up at him, brown eyes searching his.

“I don’t need a castle, because I got one.” She stated.

“That’s right, baby. You don’t need a castle because nobody’s getting into ours. It’s safe.” He insisted.

“It’s safe.” She repeated, more to herself than to him.

She seems to understand now, but he thought she did before. “How about you try your new bathers?” He suggested.

“O’tay.” She agreed.

Skye pulled off her clothes and headed for the waves. Picking up her things, Grantwalked back to the umbrella to spread out her towel next to his own.

He was glancing at Skye every three lines of his book, and could hear her giggling as she played her games but he was still surprised when she landed on his chest in a shower of salty water droplets. Much like this morning she was on her tummy but this time she placed her wet, cold hands on his cheeks smiling cheekily at him.

“You’re all wet, baby.” He complained, putting his book aside so it didn’t get wet as water dripped from Skye’s hair.

“Come play with me.” She demanded, using her big brown eyes to suck him in.

“I suppose I can since I’m all wet now.” He agreed, getting up taking his aviators off with Skye still in place against his chest.

They walked to the water. “So, Skye, how do we play this game of yours?” He questioned.

“Well, you just jump the waves so they don’t get you.” She explained.

_That’s easy enough._ He thought. “So like this?” He asked, lifting her in the air so the waves didn’t get her.

Skye squeal in delight. “Do it again!” She demanded, putting her arms up to him insistently.

The more he did it the more Skye giggled, clapping her hands in delight.

“Higher, higher!” She giggled.

“You want to go higher? I didn’t think you liked heights?” He inquired, while lifting her above the waves again.

“You said I was safe wif you.” She told him shyly.

He stopped lifting her into the air and set her on his hip. “You are, baby. I’d never let anything happen to you.” He said seriously.

Skye nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a squeeze.

“Does this count as a snuggle?” He inquired teasingly, tightening his grip on her.

Skye nodded against his chest. “An ocean snuggly.” She suggested, lifting her head to meet his eyes.

“Sounds about right.” He agreed. “How about we go cook some of those yummy sausages that Marco gave us for lunch?” He said, getting a nod from Skye.

“D’em snags Marco said.” She said correcting him.

“Yes, that’s right baby, snags.” He agreed, walking hand in hand with her back to the house to start lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you EmmaJMcGhee for all your help beta-ing :)


	13. Morning Snugglies And Guarded Castles Part 2

**Grant’s POV- Whereabouts: “The beach house”**

With Marco’s famous snags eaten, they headed back to the beach. Skye was building something; not a sand castle, he was pleased to see. For the moment she seemed to understand that this place was safe and he wasn’t going to let anything happen to her.

**Skye’s POV**

Robot. _Grant_. She reminded herself, was reading a book as she looked over to check he was still there. Seeing he was still close, she decided to walk up the beach to collect stuff for her rocket ship. Fitzy loved rocket ships and maybe if she built one, they’d come eat breakfast with her. She found a smooth rock that would make a great rocket window. She took it back and put it in place, straightening up she caught sight of a shell out the corner of her eye. _It looks like an ice cream cone._ She thought happily.

**Grant’s POV**

Glancing up from his book to check on Skye, he noticed she wasn’t playing with her bucket and shovel, but looking at something in the sand. She returned to whatever she was building.

Suddenly he heard her scream. He had his gun, but seeing nobody he left it in place and ran to see what have frightened her. Skye was sitting on her knees in the sand holding her right index finger, tears streaming down her cheeks. “What happened baby? Let me look.” He said, crouching down in the sand next to her so he could look at her finger. Skye reluctantly held her finger out for him to inspect. Her little finger had a half-centimetre gash in it, and was bleeding quite a bit.

“The shell…bit me” she explained with a sniffle, chin trembling.

He translated that to mean, _the crab had obviously got a good hold of her little finger when defending its home._ “Baby, could you hold your finger up above your heart for me so it’ll stop bleeding.” She did as she was told and her cut starting to stop bleeding.

He brushed her hair back behind her ear. “Skye, you know how on The Bus there are somethings that you can’t touch because you might get hurt? Well, there are things at the beach that you can’t touch too.” He explained gently.

“I only wanted to put him on my rocket ship.” She sniffled, still holding her finger up, which had stopped bleeding now.

“Oh baby, I’m sure he’d love your rocket but he’s got a home. His shell is his home, and when you picked it up…he got scared and defended it.” He told her, rubbing her arm a little to comfort her.

“B-but I wasn’t going to hurt him!” Skye said horrified.

“I know, baby, but he doesn’t. You’re a lot bigger than he is, he got scared you were gunna take him from his home.” He explained.

“I don’t wanna take him from his home!” Skye cried hysterically. “I don’t wanna take him.” She repeated, sobbing now.

_Me and my big mouth._ He scolded himself as he picked up a panic-stricken Skye, holding her close while being mindful of her finger. “I know, baby, its ok.” He assured her.

“I don’t wanna take him from his home.” Skye wailed, sobbing into his chest.

“I know, Skye. He’s fine now. You both still have your homes and nobody’s taking them away.” He told her soothingly, running his fingers through her tangled hair; it had relaxed her in the bath maybe it would work now. Skye calmed down and stopped crying after a few minutes.

She seemed calmer. “How about we take care of that finger?” He suggested. “We can come back to the beach tomorrow if you want.” He said, standing up with her.

“B-but my wocket. How will Fitzy come to breakfast?” She whined tiredly, eyelids drooping. She tended to revert back to baby talk when she was scared or tired. Her upset little voice was starting to worry him.

He sighed, walking back to their stuff. “Baby, I know you miss Fitz. We’ll talk to him soon.” He assured her. He’d have to somehow get Coulson to get the team on the phone for a check-in.

“And Jemma? How soon?” She probed, her watery eyes meeting his.

“Soon baby.” He really didn’t want to give her false hope of talking to Fitzsimmons and not being able to pull it off. “Your rocket will be fine. You build it high enough that it shouldn’t get washed away.” He said.

“Could we take a picture to show Fitzy?” she asked.

“Sure, I’ll take one as we head in.” He agreed.

He grabbed his book, the towels and Skye’s clothes under one arm, and carried Skye in the other. He opted to leave the umbrella and Skye’s bucket and shovel knowing they’d be safe and headed inside to tend Skye’s finger; but not before juggling everything so he could take a picture of her rocket.

He was going to clean up her finger then put her down for a nap; she normally made it through the day without one, but these past couple of nights, she hadn’t had a full night sleep.

**● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●  
**

He sat her on the bathroom counter to clean her finger.

“Ouchy.” She cried, trying to pull her finger away from the peroxide.

“Just a little more, baby. I’m nearly done.” He encouraged. She nodded miserably, letting him clean up the dry blood and dressing her finger.

He put the first aid kit back under the sink. “All done, baby. Ready for a nap?” He asked. Skye didn’t argue with him, which meant she was more tired than she was letting on. He carried her back into her room, and she hadn’t gone in for a swim after lunch so he didn’t bother making her change; she looked too tired to even lift her arms let alone change her clothes.

He tucked Skye under her blankets and found her Iron Man toy for her. “Close your eyes, baby.” He encouraged, softly kissing her head. He watched her eyes close as he left the room. Heading for the bathroom, he’d have a shower while she slept then perhaps he’d read some more of his book.

**● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●  
**

He heard Skye’s soft foot-steps, and looked up to see her looking around with tousled hair, rubbing her eyes. She hadn’t slept that long, he noticed, glancing at his watch. Only an hour. She clumsily climbed onto the couch next to him. She didn’t say anything, just crawled onto his lap. He just moved his book over her head, holding her and kept reading; she slumped forward against his chest and closed her eyes falling back asleep.

**● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●  
**

Skye didn’t wake again till around 4:35pm when he was on his last few pages. She didn’t move, however, just stayed where she was while he finished his book. Pulling it down he noticed how relaxed she seemed; getting some sleep had obviously helped. Skye still didn’t move but her eyes met his and she cracked a small smile; he could sit here all day with Skye like this and just pretend the outside world didn’t exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks EmmaJMcGhee for your beta-ing tips and tweaks :)


	14. Calling Agent Skyeward

**Grant’s POV- Whereabouts: “The beach house” Time:** **6:00am**

He woke with a start; when he realised he was the only one in his bed, panic filled him. Skye was never awake this early, child or adult. She loved her sleep.

He got up, heading for Skye’s room in case he’d only imagined her in his bed last night but she wasn’t in her own either. The alarm hadn’t alerted him to any exterior doors opening so she was still in the house, which at least was a small comfort.

Walking down stairs in his boxers he heard the TV. _Well, found Skye._ He thought, entering the lounge. He found the TV on, but no Skye. Then he heard clanging coming from the kitchen.

Skye had moved a chair over to the bench so she could climb up to reach the bowls on the shelf above the bench. He found her sitting cross legged on top of the bench by the fruit bowl with a bowl over flowing with cereal and milk, an abandoned slice of bread covered to the crust with jam, and cereal scattered around her.

Skye didn’t even look up from her cereal as he walked into the kitchen and put the lid back on the milk. “Hungry bubby?” He asked her. Skye looked up at him as she shoved a spoonful of cereal into her mouth, milk dribbling down her chin as she nodded. Wiping the milk off Skye’s chin with his thumb, he grabbed his own bowl and started getting his breakfast.

He cleaned around Skye, who was still sitting on the bench eating her bread and jam. _I’m going to have to hide the jam._ He thought, putting it away on the highest shelf in the pantry. Skye had jam all over her face and hands; if he had to guess, he’d say she scooped it out with her fingers. He hadn’t spotted a knife only a spoon for her cereal.

Seeing Skye licking the jam off her fingers, he grabbed a cloth from under the sink and dampened it. “Here bubby, let’s get you cleaned up.” He said as he wiped her hands and face. “Why are you up so early?” He asked, rinsing the cloth.

“I got hungry.” She stated simply.

“Well, how about you watch some TV while I go to the gym?” He suggested. Skye nodded her approval, lifting her arms for him to set her down.

With Skye watching TV, he could finally get his work out done; not that running around after Skye wasn’t enough exercise. He changed into his work out gear then warmed up on the punching bag for fifteen minutes. He was in the middle of push ups when he noticed Skye wander in the room. “Had enough TV, baby?” He inquired, continuing his work out.

Skye walked over, looking curious as she observed his movements. She liked watching his workout. He would catch her sneaking down to the cargo bay to sit on the top step so she could watch him.

All of a sudden he felt a weight on his back; Skye was hugging him from behind. Her arms wrapped around his neck, linked at the front, feet not quite touching the ground as he lowered. “Are you catching up on morning snugglies now, bubby?” He asked, continuing his push ups.

“Yep.” She giggled as she held on.

He finished his push ups and just lowered his body to the floor, Skye still laying on his back. He’d done his usual number of sets, but the extra weight had worn him out a little more.

“Can I do that too?” She asked, voice muffled because she was talking into the back of his shirt.

“You might be a bit little, baby.”

“But I wanna do stuff too.” She whined near his ear, shuffling around to peak over his shoulder.

“How about something else?” He bargained.

“Like what?” She asked, curious.

_Good question. She really is too little for the punching bag; it would hurt her hands or swing back and knock her over._ He thought. “How about I teach you a few moves?” He suggested.

“Then do I run to you?” She asked hesitantly, still looking at him from over his shoulder.

“Yeah baby, so you can run to me.” He nodded. Now he thought about this, it was a good idea. Skye already stomped on Natasha’s foot after watching him in the cargo bay.

“Ok.” She agreed, smiling.

He reached his arms up over his head; he flipped her gently over his head so she landed on her back on the mat.

“Let’s do that again!” She laughed, scrambling up excitedly.

“After, baby. Stand here.” He indicated for her to just stand in front of him as he stood up straight. Skye faced him, looking up at him making sure she was in the right spot. He turned her around so her back was against him and wrapped his arms around her little frame holding her secure.

“Baby, I want you to tell me what you’d do.”

“I’d scream for you.” She said, frowning.

_I should have seen that coming._ He thought, trying to hide a grin. “Good baby. But if I’m not there, what would you do?”

“Why wouldn’t you be there?” She asked, sounding anxious.

“I’m just saying in case, ok. What would you do?” He asked again.

“Um…wiggle.” She said.

He expected this; it was a child’s first instinct and any attacker is prepared for it. Skye squirmed around but didn’t get anywhere.

“I dunno what to do.” she said hopelessly, sounding a bit panicked.

“It’s okay, baby. I just wanted you to think about what you’re going to do, before, you do it. Bad guys aren’t nice. They might hurt you if you wiggle or struggle. You need to take them by surprise.” He explained, reassuringly.

“How do I surprise d’em?” She asked, looking up at him with wide brown eyes.

“By being quick.” He told her. If she was fast and precise in her execution, she’d take them by surprise, hopefully long enough for him to get to her.

“I want you to put your heel up on my shin and I’ll explain what to do.” He instructed. Skye lifted her foot up and rested it on his ankle. “Little higher, baby, that’s it.” He told her as she shifted her foot further up his shine, resting it around halfway. “Okay, baby, this part of your leg isn’t as protected by muscle, so it hurts when somebody kicks it or rather slides their heel down it.” He explained, trying to keep it simple enough for a three year old to understand.

“I don’t wanna hurt you.” She said, horrified and shaking her head.

“You don’t have shoes on, so it won’t hurt me. Just give it a go.” He encouraged. Skye looked down at her feet so she could see what she was doing. “Baby, don’t look at your feet, okay? If you do, the bad guys will see what you’re going to do and stop you.” He told her. Skye tried again lightly, getting the hang of the move.

“Like this?” She asked, showing him, still very lightly.

“Skye, you aren’t going to hurt me, I promise. You have to be harder on bad guys so you can get out of their grasp.” He explained patiently.

“But you’re not a bad guy.” She said matter-of-factly.

“No, I’m not, but I’m pretending to be so you’ve got to be fast to get out of my grip. Try again, faster.” He told her.

Skye was much better faster, when she didn’t have time to over analyse hurting him and she was harder on his shins. He was proud of her. “Great job, baby, just remember be tough on bad guys and don’t look at your foot.” He coached.

“Got it.” She said, smiling up at him. “What else?” Skye asks curiously.

“Elbow me in the ribs.” He ordered.

“Ok.” She hesitantly hit his guts.

“Ribs might be too high for you. How about the tummy?” He suggested.

He wished he hadn’t. Skye was a little too enthusiastic and got him below the belt. “Good job, baby.” He croaked, releasing her and bending over slightly.

“Did I hurt you?” She asked, horrified, reaching out for him.

“No, baby, I’m good. Your aim is good. The bad guys will definitely release you with that shot.” He smiled, trying to reassure her. “How about we have lunch?” He suggested. He definitely didn’t want to give her practice on that move again with him as the practice dummy.

“Jam sammies?” She asked hopefully.

“Yeah, you can have jam.” He said straightening up, heading for the kitchen with Skye in tow.

**● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●  
**

Skye had eaten her sandwiches and was now colouring a rocket ship she wanted to give Fitz while all her other master pieces were plastering his fridge. He could see she was looking tired, after their workout this morning. He probably pushed it a little too far himself, with the push ups, but teaching Skye some evasion techniques was good. He needed her to have some tricks in case something should ever happen.

He only just realised that neither of them really got dressed today; Skye was still in her PJ’s and he was still in his work out gear. _Well, perhaps we need a lazy day._ He thought, resigning himself to the couch, grabbing another book off the wall near the TV.

Skye stood in front of him with her drawing in hand. “What you got there, baby?” He asked, putting his book aside and lifting her onto his knee, taking the piece of paper to have a look.“It’s a very colourful rocket.” He observed. Skye nodded her head, sticking her thumb in her mouth; she’d started this little quirk just after the HYRDA guy held her hostage, now he noticed she did it whenever she was tired.

“Do you think Fitzy will like it?” Skye asked wearily.

“I think he’ll love it.” He told her. He was about to suggest turning on the TV when he noticed she’d fallen asleep. _Training must have worn her out._ He thought shifting Skye to lie down on the couch more comfortably. He stood to pull the blanket off the back of the couch and put it over her. He hit the shower and finally got dressed while she was napping.

**● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●  
**

He was coming into the lounge room when his phone started ringing. “Agent Ward speaking.” he said, answering the call. Coulson’s voice was worried and he was speaking in a rush. He stilled, listening very carefully to catch all the agent’s words.

“They’re coming for her.” Coulson blurted out.

His blood ran cold. HYRDA was coming for Skye.

“Take Skye to a secondary location, Ward. I don’t even want you to tell me. Keep this number so we can contact you.” Coulson ordered.

“How did they even know about Skye?” He demanded. Coulson sighed on the other end of the phone.

“The HYDRA agent that held Skye hostage on The Bus was rescued during transport to a more secure location. He escaped, informing HYDRA about Skye. Now they’ve put a bounty on her head.” He explained.

“Is the team ok? Was anyone on the transport injured during the attack?”

“No, we’re all fine, Ward. I want you and Skye both gone from your location within the hour. It’s unclear if your location is compromised. I want you somewhere more remote and isolated.”

“Understood sir.” He was about to hang up, when he remembered his promise to Skye. “Oh, sir, next time we check in, could the whole team be present. Skye’s really missing you guys.”

“I’m sure I can arrange it. Leave it with me.” Coulson hung up.

He hung up the phone, releasing a heavy sigh and walked into the lounge to check on Skye. She was still asleep, thumb in her mouth and curled up in a little ball. He decided not to wake her; he could pack up their things while she slept and they could hit the road within an hour.

**● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●  
**

It didn’t take him long, the car was packed, and all he needed to do was get Skye and go. She didn’t even stir as he scooped her up and carried her to the car. Placing her in her car seat, she blearily opened her eyes.

“Wat goin on?” She mumbled, rubbing her eyes groggily as he shifted her arms into the straps.

“We’re going on an adventure. You can go back to sleep baby.” He told her, kissing her curls closing the door hopping in the car and heading for the highway.

Glancing at Skye in the mirror he took in her innocent little face, her thumb back in her mouth. _How could anyone even think of harming her?_ He sighed. _This isn’t how I wanted them to meet. Not like this and certainly not under these circumstanced._ He thought, frustrated.

He knew that the safest place for them to go was his Gramsy’s. He’d always been safe there; it was somewhere he could be himself and not worry. It was his safe place, until Skye of course. Now she was his safe place, so he needed to protect her, to keep her safe like she’d always done for him whether she knew it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you EmmaJMcGhee for keeping me on track with this story:)


	15. Skye's Aren't Always Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen chapters! Wow, that's kinda crazy considering this all started as a dream I had that ran away. I just wanted to say thank you to all my reviewers and followers. Your comments always make me smile and leave me happy all day.
> 
> I'm introducing a new character at the end of this chapter and I'm really excited to see what your responses will be. I kinda struggled with this chapter for some reason but here it is. A big thank you to EmmaJMcGhee for your patience and all your help getting this story this far, it's much appreciated :)

**Grant’s POV- Whereabouts: “on route”**

The sky outside the car reflected the mood of the Skye inside it. Miserable, gloomy and untameable.

“Grraant, e’m hungy.” Skye whined, her voice hitching in the back seat. “Wanna go back to our castle now!” She demanded, tears making their way down her cheeks.

“I know baby, but we’re going on an adventure first. We’ll be at the gas station in a minute and I’ll get you some dinner, okay?” He sighed.

“Wanna go back to our castle. I don’t wanna go on venture.” She sobbed.

“I know, baby.” Skye was way past tired and beyond hungry by now. He’d have to be patient with her; she was only three and had been stuck in her car seat for hours on end. He took a deep breath and blew it out, pulling up at the gas station.

With the car filled, he unbuckled Skye from her car seat, who was still in her Iron Man footy PJ’s from the day before. She wound her arms around his neck, buried her face between the two and continued to cry. He walked into the gas station looking for sandwiches; all they had was prepared salad and meat combos. _No way is Skye going to be happy with that._ He thought tiredly, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

He looked around desperately, hoping to see some kind of something with jam in it. He spotted a woman making a roll in a sandwich bar. “Excuse me. You don’t make jam sandwiches by any chance?” He inquired a little desperately.

The young women looked up at him, her eyes settling on Skye sniffling and hiccupping into his chest. “We don’t, but go get a jar off the shelf in isle three and I’ll make her something.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He headed to isle three and selected strawberry jam from the top shelf, bringing it back to the woman.

“One or two?” She asked, spreading jam over a slice of bread.

“Skye, baby, one or two sandwiches?” He asked, pushing hair back from her face and wiping the tears away.

Skye held up two fingers. “Two sammies, pwease.” She answered, resting her head back down on his shoulder.

The women behind the bar handed the two sandwiches to him.

“How much do I owe you?” He inquired, pulling out his wallet.

“Don’t worry about it, just pay for the petrol at the front counter.” She told him, pointing to the counter.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. I know what it’s like to have a fussy eater. Does she only like jam? My little boy only likes honey.” She explained, giving him a knowing smile.

“Red jams to be exact. I can’t get her to eat anything else, so thank you.” He told her earnestly. He headed to pay for the petrol and his own salad sandwich that he grabbed off the shelf. Heading for the car he placed Skye back in her car seat handing over her dinner.

“Tah.” She said, taking a bite.

After Coulson’s call, there trip had been one big rush. Both he and Skye were exhausted. They’d only had MacDonald’s for breakfast, much to his disgust, and lunch wasn’t much better with a meat pie each.

Skye had slept for a majority of the trip, but there was still a long way to go. Gramsy had moved to Australia before he joined S.H.I.E.L.D., which he was grateful for. She was far away from his horrible family and any danger that could occur due to his job. Now he needed a safe place, there was no safer place than his Gramsy’s. Gramsy’s house was by no means Fort Knox, but it was in an open area, isolated for miles around.

He was struggling to fight his fatigue, not wanting to stop at a motel and risk HYDRA finding them. After driving all night last night, he was exhausted. Skye needed to sleep in a bed not a car seat, and eat something other than junk and jam sandwiches made at gas stations.

Pulling into the next motel he found, he got out and unbuckled Skye, holding her on his hip. Walking into the reception building, he approached the gangly teenager behind the desk. “Could I get a room for the night?” He inquired.

The teen only glanced up at him, eyes flicking to Skye before returning to the computer screen. “Do you want a cot for the little one?”

“Nah, just a queen will be fine. She won’t sleep by herself.” He explained, rubbing the back of his neck. _Shut up Grant! He doesn’t need to know that._ He internally cursed. The teenager wasn’t paying much attention anyway, giving them nothing more than a shrug.

“Cash or card?” The kid asked, not really interested.

Heading into their room, Grant put Skye and their bags down at the end of the bed. She’d been awfully quiet since dinner. “Do you want a shower, baby? You’ve been in your Iron Man PJ’s since yesterday.” He asked, hoping to get some kind of verbal response out of her.

Skye looked lost sitting on the end of the bed, looking at her feet. She slid off the end of the bed, and walked quietly into the bathroom without a word. He didn’t like it when she was quiet.

The only thing he got out of her was that she didn’t have any clean pyjamas. He usually just washed and dried them straight away because they were her favourite, so he gave her a t-shirt of his to wear to bed, and she curled up with her Iron Man toy going straight to sleep.

He got into bed and rolled over, facing her so he could kiss her forehead. “Night, snuggle bubby.” He murmured, letting exhaustion take him.

**● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●  
**

He woke to whimpering, Skye thrashing around on the bed. _Damn, she was doing so well with the nightmares._ He thought, sitting up. Skye hadn’t had a nightmare since the day they arrived at the beach house but in this unfamiliar situation, she probably didn’t feel safe. “It’s ok, baby. I’m here. You need to wake up now.” He murmured, rubbing her arm to coax her back to consciousness.

“S’not safe.” Skye sobbed.

She thrashed more violently, and jerked awake, scampering onto her hands and knees. He gathered her close, holding her tight to his chest just letting her sob. “It’s ok, baby. I’ve got you, you’re safe.” He assured, running his fingers through her curls to calm her down.

“B-but he was here, cause we not safe here wike our castle.” She baby babbled, through her tears. “S’not safe wike our castle.” She repeated, hiccupping.

“Baby, it might not be our castle but if you’re with me then you’re safe.” He said firmly, leaving no room for doubt. He couldn’t have her questioning her safety; it seemed to bring the nightmares back. “You don’t need to worry. That bad man’s not going to get you. Skye, say it to me.” He told her, he needed her to believe that.

Skye lifted her still watery eyes to meet his. “I’m safe wif you, d’at bad man’s not gunna get me.” She repeated back to him. “Even though we’re not at our castle?” She questioned, brows furrowed.

“It doesn’t matter where we are, I’ll keep you safe.” He comforted her, wiping her tears away and laying them both down with her nestled on his chest.

Skye snuggled to him putting her thumb in her mouth and was out like a light. Brushing her hair back, he whispered. “I’ll always keep you safe.” It took him a little longer than before, but with the knowledge that Skye was safe in his arms, he drifted off again.

**● - - ҉ - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●  
**

“Skye spies with her little eyes, somefing beginning wif ‘R’.” Skye sung from the backseat.

 _I’m pretty sure, it’s ‘I spy with my little eye’ not ‘Skye spy’._ He thought, amused. “Road?”

“Nope.” She giggled.

“How about radio?” He watches her mouth drop open, and couldn’t hold back a laugh.

“How’d ya know?” She asked incredulously.

“Baby, you’ve been asking to put the radio on for the last three towns.” He explained, shaking his head. He glanced back in the mirror to see Skye smile sheepishly.

“The radio’s fun.” She told him, arms crossed defiantly.

“Fine.” He sighed. _There’s only so much ‘Skye spy’ I can play anyway._ He turned on the radio. They’d be there in ten minutes anyway, he could survive that long. _I hope._ He thought as he turned onto the dirt road leading to Gramsy’s house.

He wasn’t looking forward to all the explaining he was going to have to do, but he was excited to see Gramsy again. It’s been years and she was going to kick his ass for that. He did call but he couldn’t do it often or regularly.

“Gramsy’s got a tiny ocean.” Skye stated from the back.

He was confused for a minute, and then realised Skye’s was looking at the dam in the front paddock of Gramsy’s property.

He’d told Skye this morning that their adventure was to go visit his Gramsy and she’d been really excited. He was happy, he wanted her to meet Gramsy; he just thought that it would be as an adult, not a three year old. “It’s a dam, baby. A different kind of water but still one you’ve got to have me with you to be around.” He explained.

“O’tay.” She said distractedly as they pulled up.

The house was as he remembered it. Two stories, gardens blossoming with roses, and the swing chair on the veranda. Opening Skye’s door, he noticed she seemed a bit quiet. “It’s ok, baby. She’s going to love you.” He assured, lifting her into his arms, placing Iron Man in his back pocket for safe keeping.

“Really?” Skye questioned shyly, clenching her little fist into his shirt nervously as he shut her door.

“Really, baby.” He insisted, kissing her messy curls.

“Grant Douglas Ward! You’ve got some explaining to do.” He felt Skye stiffen and shrink into him. Gramsy stood arms crossed on the veranda looking stern, and then she smiled, opening her arms and walking down the stairs. He smiled as he walked towards her. Some things never change. No matter how much trouble he was in, he still had to give her a hug in greeting.

Hugging Gramsy with Skye still in his arms was a little awkward. “I know, believe me.” He said, squeezing her then stepping back.

“Are you going to introduce us, Grant, or have you forgotten your manners after all this time away?” She inquired with a raised eye brow, looking pointedly at Skye.

“Oh, right, sorry Gramsy.” He said distractedly, lifting Skye higher on his hip. “This, Gramsy is Skye. Skye, this is Gramsy. Say hello, baby.” He encouraged, giving her a squeeze.

Skye looked at Gramsy curiously then suddenly she grabbed her, squeezing her tight in a hug. “Hi.” She said in a small voice.

Gramsy looked up at him in surprise over Skye’s shoulder. She was confused to say the least. “Skye, baby, you wanna let Gramsy go so we can explain a few things to her?” He said softly.

**Gramsy’s POV**

Looking through the window as she watched a car pull up, she did a double take as she watched her grandson get out of the driver’s seat. Watching him move around to the back seat and pull a little girl out, she continued to be surprised. She had hoped that he’d want a family, but she wasn’t sure after everything that happened.

Her heart skipped a beat as she watched them walk up to her. Grant seemed relaxed for the first time in his life, and he was actually smiling his genuine smile. The way he looked at this little girl was something special, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

So when they were seated in the spacious living room, she couldn’t hold her question any longer. “Is she yours?” She had a feeling she knew his answer.

“Not in that way.” He told her. He was always a cryptic little bugger.

**Grant’s POV**

He couldn’t help but smile at Gramsy’s question. He really should have expected it; his grandmother’s been wanting great-grandchildren for a long time, but it still caught him off guard. He’d answered with the truth. It would be strange if he loved her this way and she was biologically related, but Skye was his in other ways. He felt his answer was appropriate.

Gramsy raised an eye brow. “I think you better start at the beginning, Grant Douglas.” She told him sternly.

He explained as much as he could about S.H.I.E.L.D, about the team, what had happened to Skye, the mission that got them into this mess and why they were here. It took him a while. He was thankful that Gramsy didn’t interrupt until he was finished explaining.

**Gramsy’s POV**

She looked at Skye playing on the rug in front of the fire place. She understood now. “You’re in love with her.” She said, knowing the answer. However, she was surprised when Grant nodded in agreement. She’d fully expected him to deny it, and call her crazy, but he didn’t, and that alone had her interested in who Skye was and how she’d captured her grandson’s guarded heart.

**Grant’s POV**

There was no point denying it. Skye came running up to him and climbed into his lap waving her Iron Man in front of his face. “What are you doing, baby?” He asked, holding her around the waist so she didn’t fall as she made her Iron Man fly around his head.

“He’s on venture too, but he’s not sure if this place is a castle too.” She told him, cryptically.

 _I should have known Skye would want to double check if it was safe here._ He thought. “This is a different kind of castle. Do you remember Little Red Riding Hood from when Simmons read to you?” He inquired. She nodded. “Well, this place is like that, except no big bad wolf. You and Iron Man are safe here.” He assured.

“Are you the huntsman? Cause I thought you were a spy. Do I need an axe now, not abiators?” She inquired, confused.

“No, baby, axes aren’t safe for little girls. And it’s aviators.” He corrected, shaking his head.

“She thinks that your house is a castle and that spies wear aviators.” Gramsy stated, amused.

“That’s about right.” He told her with a smirk.

“She’s a clever girl. How about some lunch?” She suggested.

He nodded, leading Skye into the kitchen after Gramsy. “I hope you’ve got jam.” He said, placing Skye on the bar stool at the island bench.

“Grant, a grandmother’s always prepared. It’s not just spies, you know.” Gramsy told him, smiling.


	16. The Real Grant Douglas Ward

**Skye’s POV- Whereabouts: “Gramsy’s house” Time: 2:57am**

She could find the kitchen by herself, all she needed was a drink of water. No need to wake Grant up. She successfully made it down the stairs. Reaching the bottom step, she jumped off and walked down the dark hall; it was the second door on the right, she remembered from lunch earlier.

She opened the fridge and got out her Iron Man water bottle. Gramsy had brought it for her that afternoon, along with another pair of Iron Man PJ’s to wear while Grant washed her other ones.

Gulping down her water she heard the front door open and click shut. _Grant and Gramsy are sleeping. Bad man’s in the house._ Fear struck her and she froze to listen more carefully. She could hear heavy footsteps approaching, getting closer and closer.

All of a sudden the kitchen light flicked on. A man with dark hair appeared in the doorway with a backpack in hand. “GRRAAANT!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, dropping her bottle. She backed away from the stranger, until her back hit the cupboard.

**Grant’s POV**

He shot up in bed, grabbing his gun, and searched the room for Skye. She wasn’t there, but he’d heard her scream. He jumped out of bed running for the stairs. Gramsy met him on the landing, looking panicked. He rushed past her, taking two steps at a time, noticing the light on in the kitchen. _Please, be a spider. Don’t be HYDRA._ He thought, desperately. _Who else would it be, Gramsy lives alone._ He signalled Gramsy to stay back.

Gun drawn, safety off, he prepared to enter the kitchen. The scene he saw was the furthest from what he expected. “Thomas?” He demanded in surprise, lowering his gun considerably. Tommy spun around from where he was trying to calm Skye down, the girl trembling and crying, crouched by the sink.

“Grant! Why do you have a gun? Whose kid is this? Do you want to tell me what’s going on?” Thomas asked, bewildered and raising his voice over Skye’s hysterics. He stepped away from Skye, eyeing the gun in his hand cautiously.

Skye scrambled up off the floor and ran to him, arms raised, as soon as Tommy stepped away from her. He clicked the safety on, putting his gun down on the counter than picked Skye up, holding her close.

“You said there was no big bad wolf.” She accused, clutching his shirt with white knuckles.

“I know I did, baby, he’s not a bad guy. He’s my little brother. Thomas, this is Skye. Skye, this is Thomas.” He introduced.

“Baby?! I’m still confused.” Thomas exclaimed, frowning at Skye. _Did he go have a kid and not tell me? Typical Grant._ Thomas thought, examining Skye closer, trying to see a family resemblance.

 _Gramsy._ Grant remembered she was still in the hallway, no doubt worrying. “It’s ok, Gramsy, Tommy just startled Skye! It’s all clear!” He shouted into the hallway.

Thomas scoffed. “I startled Skye? She startled me!” He said, dramatically holding his heart.

Skye was still trembling, eyeing Tommy with caution. “It’s ok, baby. Tommy’s not going to hurt you. I’m sure he didn’t mean to scare you. Did you Thomas?” He tried to soothe her, giving Tommy an unsympathetic look.

“I’m certainly not going to hurt her. She nearly gave me a heart attack. I certainly wasn’t expecting anyone to be in the kitchen at 3:00 am.” Thomas explained, giving Skye a friendly smile. “I didn’t mean to frighten you. I’m sorry, Skye, here.” He apologised, holding out her Iron Man water bottle for her.

**Skye’s POV**

She was still not sure about this man. Thomas was Grant’s little brother. He didn’t look very little to her. She knew he wouldn’t hurt her, Grant said so. He has the same eyes as Grant and Gramsy, even his hair looked like Grant’s. She watched Thomas pick up her bottle with suspicion, but didn’t object wanting to see what he’d do. Thomas surprised her by holding it out to her; she’d have to see about this mini Grant.

**Grant’s POV**

Skye was still eyeing Tommy with guarded brown eyes. She slowly reached out taking the bottle cautiously, like she thought he was tricking her and would snatch it back suddenly.

“Tanks.” She said in a small voice, curling the bottle into the crook of her arm protectively. She rested her head against his chest relaxing a bit.

“You’re welcome. Am I really that scary?” Thomas asked, teasingly.

“Only a little, but you look like Grant.” She replied in the same small voice.

“Uh, I look like ‘Grant’?” Thomas frowned. _Not daddy?_ He wondered, more confused.

Skye nodded, but Grant answered. “I think he’s more…silly than scary, Skye.” He addressed the girl in his arms, then refocused on his brother. “What are you doing in the kitchen anyway? It’s three in the morning.”

“Same as Skye, getting a drink.” Thomas said defensively. “I was going to surprise Gramsy in the morning. I am an adult, Grant, I drove.” He rolled his eyes.

Gramsy spoke for the first time since entering the kitchen. “Well, you certainly did.” She chuckled.

“Yeah, well, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind.” Tommy said, with a hint of sarcasm.

“I don’t think any of us expected it either. You ok now, baby?” Grant asked, brushing Skye’s hair behind her ear. She went to answer but yawned instead, causing the adults to laugh.

“Grant, get Skye back to bed, it very late. Thomas, next time you surprise me, I’d love it to be at a decent hour, but it’s lovely to see you. Give your grandmother a hug.” She ordered.

Tommy embraced Gramsy with enthusiasm, squeezing her tight. Grant tucked his gun in the back of his boxers, stepping towards his embracing family, kissing Gramsy’s head and ruffling Tommy’s dark brown hair. “I’m going to get Skye to bed, it’s late. I’ll explain everything in the morning, Tommy.”

Tommy ran up the stairs behind him. “It’s good to see you, ya know. She’s adorable.” He told him matter-of-factly.

“She is.” He agreed, climbing the stairs. “I’ve missed you too.” He admitted, smiling softly as his little brother grinned. He’d missed Tommy more than he’d like to admit. He always made a point to ask after him, when he spoke to Gramsy on the phone. She filled him in on his brother’s life, but it just wasn’t the same as experiencing it with him.

They parted ways at the top of the stairs. “Night Tommy.” He said, closing the door to his old bedroom behind himself and Skye. He placed Skye down, tucking her in again. He put his gun away and sat her bottle on the bedside table, then got in bed beside her, flicking off the lamp. Yet again he had more explaining to do. Perhaps after it all, he and Skye could finally relax.

**● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●  
**

He woke early the next morning and decided to go for a run. Making his way back inside, he was met by Tommy coming down for breakfast. “Morning.” He greeted his brother, closing the front door behind himself. Tommy didn’t look awake yet, he only grunted in acknowledgement, heading for coffee; he’d never been a morning person.

Tommy had his second coffee down and a slice of toast on the go. He decided he was awake enough. “Ready for me to explain?”

“Yeah, go ahead. I’m awake enough.”

**Thomas’ POV**

He shook his head, incredulously. “I take it back Grant. I’m not awake enough for this. Are you trying to tell me you and a three year old are part of some super-secret spy organisation and bad guys want Skye to use her as a bargaining chip to get an 0-8...what now?” He rambled, trying to understand.

“Yeah, I know it sounds crazy.” Grant chuckled humourlessly.

“It’s pretty crazy, man. How can they just want to use a little girl like that? She’s adorable. I’m quite upset I can’t be called ‘Uncle Tommy.’ You know, she’s such a cute little thing, spunky really.” He was really trying to take in everything that his brother was saying. _Spies._ He thought, astonished. _My brother’s a spy._ He really shouldn’t be surprised.

**Grant’s POV**

The youngest Ward talked enough for all of them, but he had to stop him there. “Tommy, slow down, breathe.” He encouraged.

“But, I really got my hopes up last night, and when Gramsy said…”

“What did Gramsy say?” He demanded.

“She said, she’s never seen you so relaxed before, that you actually smiled, not grimaced. Well…just that Skye must be special, if she made you relaxed enough to smile.”

There was no doubt in his mind that Skye was special, Coulson said it himself that Skye’s superpower was to make him smile. What really shocked him was how easy everyone was able to pick up on it.

Tommy smiled at him. “She also said, you were in love with her. Not that you loved her, but that you were in love with her which didn’t make sense, until just now, when you explained things.” He told him, frowning. “You haven’t denied it, yet.”

He sighed. “There’s no point denying it. I’ve known for a while, but Skye’s three at the moment. I’m in love with her, and I can’t do anything about it, but protect her until I can tell her.” He concluded, disgruntled.

“Sorry man, I’ll quiet going on about being an uncle.” Thomas said with a sheepish smile.

“It’s ok, Tommy. Maybe one day it’ll happen. I didn’t actually think I wanted it, but after taking care of Skye…I can see it’s something I might want in the future. Probably only with Skye to help me though. It’s hard on your own, Skye gets into so much mischief.” He admitted.

“I get the feeling Skye is a handful child or adult. Good luck with a kid that shares both your DNA. Wow, just thinking about that is scary. Cute, but scary.” Tommy chuckled, pretending to shiver.

He could clearly imagine all the trouble their kid…or kids could get into. He imagined them as little carbon copies of their Mommy, with her brown hair and eyes.

“Can I hab some jam?” Skye walked up to him with her arms out stretched.

“Yeah, baby. Here, go to Tommy while I make you some toast.” Skye stiffed as he handed her to Tommy, but he knew she just needed to get to know him and she’d be fine.

**Thomas’ POV**

He wasn’t sure what to do, Skye seemed scared of him after last night. He wasn’t sure how to make it right, so he tried to do what he’d seen Grant doing to calm her last night. _Rub her back and smooth her hair down._ He mentally instructed himself. “Did you have a good sleep after I scared you? I am sorry about that.” He ran his fingers through her hair, untangling it.

**Skye’s POV**

She stiffen when Thomas touched her hair, he was a stranger. She didn’t know whether to trust him yet. He might look like Grant, but that didn’t mean he was Grant and that she could trust him.

She met his eyes and looked intently at them. They looked very similar to Grant’s; everything about Thomas was very similar. He was only slightly shorter and less solidly built. She glanced at Grant who was busy making her toast, then back at Thomas. “I did sleep good, but Grant didn’t snuggle with me this morning.” She explained, sadly.

**Thomas’ POV**

He couldn’t help but chuckle, his brother wasn’t a snuggler. He didn’t like to have people in his personal space. He certainly didn’t like to be hugged. Grant only let Gramsy get away with hugging him because he didn’t have a choice. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d hugged his brother, and not felt him flinch at the contact.

**Grant’s POV**

He observed the interaction between his brother and Skye, just making sure they were fine. He heard Tommy’s chuckle and looked up to see Skye’s reaction. She was not amused. Her arms were crossed as she glared at Tommy.

“Thomas.” He called, getting his brother’s attention. Tommy looked up and he shook his head in warning.

**Thomas’ POV**

Thomas turned his attention back to the unimpressed three year old. “Sorry, I just can’t imagine Grant being very snuggly.” He said, barely containing a smirk.

Skye wasn’t laughing. “He’s a very good snuggler.” She told him matter-of-factly.

“I’m sure he is.” He snickered, unable to help himself.

**Grant’s POV**

He pulled the toast out of the toaster and put it on a plate. “Shut up, finish making Skye’s toast. I’ll take her before she strangles you. She takes her morning snuggles very seriously.” He informed his still snickering little brother, taking Skye from him and shoving him towards the toaster.

“You’re a very good snuggler!” Skye told him. She sounded upset that Tommy didn’t believe her. She wound her arms around his neck, giving him a tight squeeze as if to emphasis her point.

“Thanks baby, you’re a good snuggler too.” He told her, glaring as his brother for upsetting her. Tommy was avoiding eye contact with everyone but the toaster.

“Thomas, what have you done to Skye now?” Gramsy asked disapprovingly, walking into the kitchen, smoothing down Skye’s hair and kissing Grant’s cheek.

“Tommy doesn’t believe that I’m a good snuggler.” He dobbed his brother in, running his fingers though Skye’s bed hair, trying to placate her.

Gramsy gave Tommy a disapproving look and turned her attention to Skye. “Don’t listen to Thomas, he just doesn’t remember what a good snuggle feels like. You’ll just have to remind him of the importance of snuggling.” She said, giving Thomas a look that clearly read. _Apologise, and stop being mean._

**Thomas’ POV**

Thomas felt guilty, but he really found it funny that, Grant, his big brother, was a good snuggler. It was laughable. He was enjoying morning snugglies. _Come on, it’s a little funny._ He thought, but didn’t dare say aloud. He didn’t need another displeased look from Gramsy.

He prepared Skye’s toast with lots of strawberry jam and walked over to where Grant was still hugging Skye, the plate of jam toast a peace offering. “I’m sorry, I didn’t believe Grant was a good snuggler, but it’s been a while since I snuggled. You’ll have to remind me, okay? I am sorry, Skye. Can you forgive me?” He grovelled, extending the toast.

**Grant’s POV**

He was enjoying watching his brother suffer. _That will teach him._ Skye obviously wasn’t sure she accepted Tommy’s apology as genuine. Tommy sent him a pleading look. He sighed. “Skye, what do you say? Do you forgive Tommy for not believing I’m a good snuggler? He did make you jam toast.” He added as a last resort.

Skye seemed to think about it for a moment. “Is it stwarbury jam?”

Thomas breathed a sigh of relief. “Yes, I put lots of strawberry jam on there, but don’t tell Grant. He doesn’t like jam.” He whispered the last part.

“I don’t mind it actually. I have been converted, somewhat begrudgingly.” He shrugged.

**Gramsy’s POV**

She watched her boys interacting with Skye while she drank her morning coffee. Skye was a fire cracker of emotions, full of life and energy. Just what her boys needed. Particularly Grant. He always felt he didn’t deserve happiness, and that if he had it, it would be taken from him. Hopefully, Skye could show him differently.

Skye hadn’t made it easy for Thomas to apologise. He might realise people change, that his brother is different now. Thomas’ face went from relief to shock hearing his brother liked jam. Now, if that wasn’t a sign that Grant Douglas Ward had changed, than she didn’t know what was.

The next few days would be interesting. Skye and Thomas would either hate each other or love each other, depending on if Thomas could wrap his brain around all the changes in his brother. Both thought they knew the real Grant Douglas Ward. She wondered if either of them really did, or was he still trying to discover that himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you EmmaJMcGhee for getting my head screwed back on with the editing process lol I kind of did my own head in. I've got an exhibition coming up so life's a bit crazy at the moment. That being said I've found time to insert another of our Ward family favorites so I hope you like him as much as I do.


	17. Aeroplane Lasagna And Red Faces

**Grant’s POV- Whereabouts: “Gramsy’s house”**

After breakfast, the day seemed to go quickly, he spent the morning catching Gramsy up on all the things he’d done since last time he rung her. Skye had taken the opportunity to escape the confines of the house, exploring outside, under Tommy’s watchful eyes.

“So…I haven’t been doing that much, Gramsy.” He said, keeping an eye on both his brother and Skye through the lounge room window. _Just protecting the girl I love and getting shot at. Yeah, nothing at all._ He thought sarcastically.

“Right, Grant, because looking after your Rookie that’s been turned into a three year old doesn’t sound like much.” Gramsy stated mockingly, rolling her eyes.

He huffed a little. “It’s had its challenges.” He acknowledged. “But I’d do it again in a heartbeat, if it meant Skye was safe.” He told her, earnestly.

“I know you would. Though, I must admit that I’m surprised. I didn’t think a family was something you wanted, but you seem so comfortable looking after Skye that I’m wondering if you were honest with yourself, or just telling yourself what you thought you needed to hear because you were worried...”

“Worried that I’d turn into my parent’s.” He finished her sentence in a bitter tone as she trailed off.

Gramsy sighed heavily. “I know it worries you Grant, but watching you interact with Skye…I don’t think you have anything to worry about. You’re a natural with her. You know what she needs before she does.” She reassured him.

“It’s always been like that with Skye. It’s just second nature to look out for her.” He tried to explain.

Gramsy raised an eye brow at him. “Is it second nature? Or instinct? Because it’s your gut feeling. Feeling, Grant, not habit that’s telling you to protect her.” She insisted. “You feel responsible for her. It’s not your fault she’s vulnerable, Grant. I hope you realise that.” She told him, insistently.

“This is my fault. I should have protected her from that 0-8-4. If I’d been supervising her like I should have been. I could have stopped her from grabbing it and she wouldn’t be a kid. Skye wouldn’t have been held hostage. She wouldn’t have a price on her head. She wouldn’t be on the run, in constant danger. She wouldn’t need to hind. She’d be with the team, were she’s save.” He took a shaky breath, trying to calm himself.

He stood up agitatedly. “I should have kept her safe, Gramsy. That was _my_ job and I failed like I did with Tommy.” He sighed and turned to face the window, keeping an eye on Skye and Tommy. He didn’t want to think about his past, it wasn’t a happy time of his life. It was downright awful and bringing it up unsettled his nerves.

“Grant Douglas Ward, don’t be so ridiculous!” Gramsy snapped, thoroughly frustrated with her grandson. “You haven’t failed at anything with Skye or Thomas. You’ve barely taken your eyes off the two of them this whole time we’ve been talking. You’re looking out for them, like you always do, like you always have because it’s what family does. They love and protect each other.” Gramsy insisted, leaving no room for argument.

He ran his hand through his hair, equally worked up.

“You’ve done all that and more for Skye and Thomas. So don’t you dare stand there and tell me this is your fault, that you didn’t protect them. What happened to them _wasn’t_ your fault. Somethings are out of our control. You can’t protect them from everything. Sometimes they’ll get hurt, but that doesn’t make it your fault, not at all. And it certainly does not make you responsible.” Her tone was firmly passionate, her angry glare boring into the side of his head.

He sighed. “I just feel like…I should have protected them better.” He said, taking his eyes from the window to meet Gramsy’s. “I know I can’t protect them from everything, but that doesn’t mean I can’t try.” He replied stubbornly, walking closer to the window.

**Gramsy’s POV**

She watched Grant shift agitatedly on the spot. He’d barely taken his eyes off Skye and Thomas through the window since they disappeared outside for fresh air. He walked towards the window, peering out so he could see them better as they explored the side of the house. His shoulders were tense and his posture ridged with worry.

This was the Grant she remembered very clearly. “Grant, honey, sit down. Skye’s fine outside with Thomas, relax. They’ll come in when they get tired.” She coaxed.

**Grant’s POV**

He sighed, returning to the couch reluctantly. Tommy was no specialist but he would call for help if anything happened. “I don’t like not being able to keep an eye on them.” He told her honestly, running a hand over his face tiredly.

“I know, honey, but they’re safe out there. Relax for a bit and let your brother bond with Skye. They seem to be over their little dispute from this morning.” She said, shaking her head with a smile.

He was tired and didn’t have the energy to argue. “Fine, I’ll do my best to relax, but until Skye’s back to her adult self, she’ll never be safe.” He argued, lying down on the couch. With his eyes closed, he could hear Skye and Tommy’s laughter and it lulled him to much needed sleep.

**● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●  
**

**Gramsy’s POV**

The mid-morning news was finishing, when she heard Skye and Thomas come crashing through the door, laughing. Skye had her arms and legs wrapped around Thomas in a piggy back.

“Shh, you two. Grant’s sleeping. You’re going to have to be quiet for a little while.” She informed them.

Skye tightened her grip around Thomas’ neck, clinging to him. “What’s wrong with him?” She asked distressed.

Before Gramsy could answer, Thomas interrupted. “Skye, you’re strangling me.” Skye loosened her grip and slide down his back, landing on her feet.

“Nothing’s wrong with Grant, sweetie, he’s just tired. He’ll wake up soon. He’s been asleep most of the afternoon. I’m surprised you two didn’t wake him with your entrance.” She laughed quietly.

Skye still looked worried, she was fidgeting almost identically to Grant. The little girl shifted on the spot from one foot to the other and played with her fingers.

Gramsy watched as Skye walked right up to Grant’s sleeping form on the couch. She pulled the blanket back and scrambled up on top of his chest, pressing her ear to his heart. Grant didn’t even stir. Her heart swelled and she smiled.

Skye caught her watching. “He doesn’t sleep when the skies shining.” She explained in a worried voice.

“Perhaps, he figured that because the Skye was shining that he could sleep.” She hinted, cryptically.

Skye frowned and just snuggled up to Grant. Reflexively Grant’s arm came to rest on the little girl’s back, holding her close. Within two minutes, Skye was out too. Gramsy walked over to the sleeping pair and shifted the blanket back over them both.

**Thomas’ POV**

He fully expected Grant to jerk awake like he used to whenever he’d get scared and crawl into his bed after a nightmare, but Grant didn’t wake. He only wrapped his arms around Skye tightly, continuing to sleep peacefully.

“If I didn’t know better. I’d wonder if that was _really_ my brother, there fast sleep with a three year old on his chest. He actually looks relaxed.”

**Gramsy’s POV**

She sat back down in her chair and Thomas took a seat opposite her. “He worries about you two. You should have seen him earlier when he couldn’t see you through the window.”

“I can take care of myself. I don’t need him to protect me. I was looking after Skye. I wouldn’t have let anything happen to her.” He insisted.

“I know, but he’s always going to try and protect you. It’s what a big brother does.” She smiled.

**Thomas’ POV**

He looked up, catching his grandmother’s eyes. “Gramsy, Skye’s right. He never sleeps during the day, so he must be relaxed enough to let his guard down. He’s changed so much. It’s like…I need to get to know my brother again.” Thomas explained, worriedly.

Gramsy smiled at him reassuringly. “Grant’s still your big brother, Thomas. He’s just letting his guard down a bit. I think Skye’s carefree, bubbly spirit has rubbed off on him. She’s like his polar opposite.” She laughed.

“I suppose you’re right. Anyway, I like this new Grant. He’s happy and that’s all I care about. Skye’s going to make family Christmas’ hilarious in the future, when Grant gets her back to an adult and tells her how he feels.” He chuckled, glancing at the pair.

“I’m sure you’re right.” She chuckled in agreement.

**● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●  
**

**Grant’s POV**

He gradually returned to consciousness. Straining his senses, he noticed two things: the first was he couldn’t hear Skye or Thomas anymore. The second was a familiar weight on his chest that he’d come to associate with Skye. He relaxed, tightened his grip and kept his eyes closed.

“You can relax, Grant. Skye hasn’t moved since she came inside. She actually checked whether you were still breathing.” Gramsy explained, breaking the silence.

His eyes flew open. “She what? Checked I was still breathing?” He asked, confused.

“Well, I think she thought something was wrong with you because you fell asleep during the day. Skye was worried. I think she’s as bad as you.” She clarified.

He brushed Skye’s messy hair back, trying to see her face. His hand touching her skin caused him to frown. “She feels hot. Was she feeling alright when she came inside?” He asked, worry seeping into his voice.

“I think so…I didn’t really get much out of her once I told her you were sleeping. She got off Thomas’ back and snuggled up with you. She was asleep in two minutes.” Gramsy answered

“Well, her forehead seems hot to me. I’ll just have to see when she wakes up.” He sighed. Skye did feel hot to his touch but he couldn’t see her face; she was snuggled down too far to get a good look.

“Dinners ready.” He heard Thomas call from the kitchen.

“You’d better wake Skye up or she won’t sleep tonight.” Gramsy informed him, headed for the kitchen to help Tommy serve up dinner.

He tightened his arms around Skye and sat up with her still held to his chest. She only made a disgruntled sound and continued sleeping.

He swung his legs off the couch, sitting properly. “Baby, it’s time to wake up.” He murmured, trying to rouse her.

Skye’s eyes fluttered a few times then stayed half open. “Don’t feel good.” She whimpered into his shirt.

“What’s hurting, baby?” He asked worriedly, shifting her a little so he could stand up.

“Hot.” She mumbled, tears shining in her eyes as she blinked blearily up at him.

“It’s ok, baby, we’ll see if Gramsy’s got a thermometer.” He told her, heading for the kitchen to find Gramsy. She’d know what to do.

Walking into the kitchen, he squinted at the brightness; it took him a minute to adjust.

“I see the problem now, Grant. No wonder Skye felt hot.” Gramsy exclaimed.

Blinking, he looked from his grandmother down to Skye. “Oh, yeah, that would explain it. Guess I don’t need the thermometer.” In the light of the kitchen, Skye’s face and shoulders were red while her legs were slightly pink. “Skye, you’re sunburnt.” He explained, seeing the confusion in her eyes.

Tommy spun around. “What! Skye can’t be sunburnt! We put sunscreen on her this morning and played in the shade.” He cried, horrified, as he examined her.

“Tommy, Skye will be ok. We’ll cool her down. She’s just going to be a bit red and itchy when she starts peeling.” Grant soothed his little brother’s panic. He didn’t want Tommy feeling guilty. He felt bad enough; he’d fallen asleep when he should have made her put more sunscreen on.

“But now she’s miserable, and it’s all my fault. She’s going to hate me now.” Tommy moped.

“You weren’t to know, Tommy. It’s not your fault, it’s mine, and I should have checked she had enough sunscreen on. I know Skye’s not used to these conditions, her baby skin burns easily. She’s not going to hate you.” Tommy didn’t look convinced.

Gramsy sighed. “Once you boys have decided whose fault it is, perhaps we can sort Skye out and have some dinner. I’ll get a wet cloth to cool her down and after dinner you can put some Aloe Vera spray on her sunburn. That should help.” She told them in an exasperated tone, walking out of the kitchen. _What am I going to do with those boys?_ She thought, shaking her head.

Grant sat at the table with Skye still cradled to him.

“Sorry, Skye, I should have put more sunscreen on you.” Tommy apologised, smoothing her curls down as he crouched to the side of Grant’s chair.

“S’ok, choo choo.” Skye mumbled, causing both boys to frown.

“Choo choo?” Tommy questioned, looking at his brother, but Grant just shrugged.

“Thomas the Tank Engine.” Skye murmured, tiredly.

Grant laughed hearing Skye’s nickname for his brother. “I’m not sure which is better. Robot or Thomas the Tank Engine.” He snickered.

Tommy finally cracked a smile. “Choo choo is horrible, Skye. Can’t I be something cooler?” He asked, hopefully.

Skye shook her head. “Tommy tank.” She told him, firmly.

Gramsy re-entered the room, and pressed the wet cloth to Skye’s burning skin. Skye whimpered and shrank away, Gramsy let Grant take over.

“Cold, don’t want it. She whined.

“Baby, it’ll make you feel better.” He insisted. Skye stopped fidgeting so the cool cloth must have helped a little.

“Here’s your lasagna. Gramsy and I are going to eat in the lounge. She wants to watch the news.” Tommy said, placing their plates down.

“Thanks.” He said, shifting Skye so he could eat his dinner. Skye didn’t even open her eyes let alone touch her dinner.

“Skye, are you ready for some lasagna?” He question, half way through his own piece.

“No.” She murmured, half asleep.

“You’ve gotta eat a little bit. I don’t want you being hungry later.” He insisted.

Skye shook her head no, nuzzling into his chest.

He sighed, putting his fork down. “Baby, you’ve gotta eat something. Please, just a tiny bit.” He pleaded. “How about I show you a trick I learnt when Tommy was a baby?” That got Skye’s attention. She shifted her head up to meet his eyes, intrigued. “Well…it’s called the aeroplane.” He told her, picking up her fork.

“Like The Bus?” She questioned, curiously.

“That’s right, baby. Here comes The Bus.” He told her in an exaggerated voice, moving her fork full of lasagna like it was flying. He felt ridiculous but it worked. Skye opened her mouth and took the mouthful.

Half her lasagna was eaten and that was more than he’d expected. So when Skye didn’t open her mouth for his aeroplane, he put her fork down and picked up him own, finishing it before it was cold.

Done with their dinner he headed for the lounge. “I’m going to put her to bed. See you in the morning.” He told Gramsy and Thomas, heading for the stairs.

Skye was nearly asleep by the time he reached his room. Placing Skye down on his bed, he searched for her pyjamas. “Baby, you awake?” He asked softly, getting no reply.

He only had a small amount of trouble getting Skye’s limbs into her Pyjamas and under the covers. Feeling her forehead, he noticed that it was a little bit cooler than it had been but she was still radiating heat.

Before getting into bed, he got the after sun spray and wet the cloth again. He ran the cloth over her hot skin, and then put it on her forehead.

He felt exhausted. He might have had an afternoon nap but he was still tired. It had been a very long few weeks. Lying down and closing his eyes, he smiled thinking about her funny nickname for his brother. He wondered if they’d get along this great when she was an adult again.

 _Only one way to find out._ He thought as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to EmmaJMcGhee for taking time out of your busy day to beta this chapter. I know it’s such a busy time of year for everyone. I have an exhibition opening Friday that I’m so excited about so I apologise for the delay putting this chapter up.


	18. Red Skye's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the ridiculously long delay. I'm putting chapter 18 up unbeta-ed because I just don't want to make you guys wait any longer so if there are any mistakes they are my own and feel free to point them out and I'll fix them ASAP. I have some really great chapters coming up for you guys. I'm really excited to see what you think. I'm going to be revealing some of Skye's haunting past very soon.

**Skye’s POV- Status: Whereabouts: “Gramsy’s house” Time: 3:00 am**

Sitting up, Skye pushed off the blankets and pulled her pyjamas off. She didn’t feel good. She was hot, uncomfortable, tired and now thirsty. She could feel the emotions bubbling up inside her as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

She sat there in the dark not sure what to do or what she really wanted. No, she did know what she wanted. She wanted her Grant to fix it, whatever it was she was feeling; she just didn’t wanna be the one to wake him up because she didn’t feel good.

**Grant’s POV**

He sat up quickly, flicking the lamp on when he heard a muffled sob. “Baby?” He said quietly, not wanting to wake Tommy or Gramsy. “Come here.” He encouraged, opening his arms for her. Skye crawled into his lap, rubbing her hot tear stained face against his bare chest.

He rubbed soothing circles on her back. “Too hot again, baby?” He guessed by the heat coming off her skin and her state of undress. Skye nodded mumbling something he could only understand parts of.

He was getting rather fluent in translating her baby slur. “So your jammies are too hot and hurt to wear over your sunburn. You’re tired, but you can’t sleep because you’re hot and dehydrated.” He stated trying to make sure he’d got the situation right.

“What’s de-hi-dra-ated?” She frowned up at him with teary eyes.

“Dehydrated.” He corrected, running his fingers through her tangled hair. “It’s when you haven’t had enough water. How about we go and get you a drink?” He got out of bed with Skye and headed to the kitchen, being as quiet as possible so he didn’t wake anyone.

He picked up a yellow plastic cup from the shelf and filled it with water for her.

“Wobot sippy.” Skye whined, shaking her head as she pushed the offending cup away.

“Ok, baby, where’d you put it?” He asked, looking around trying to spot it in the dark kitchen.

“Gramsy put it in da fridge.” She told him, shaking a little against him.

 _Is she cold now? Maybe she needs more clothes on._ He wondered, holding her closer to his chest so she’d absorb his warmth as he opened the fridge.

He tightened his hold on Skye, automatically calculating the distance to the nearest weapon when the kitchen light was suddenly flicked on. _The knife in the sink._ He mentally cringed at the idea of hand-to-hand with Skye in such close proximity _._ He spun around sharply prepared for anything. He took a deep breath and relaxed his stance once he spotted Tommy in the doorway; his brother looked shocked but didn’t comment.

“It’s on the bottom shelf. Gramsy put it there so Skye could reach it easier.” Tommy nudged him aside, getting the water bottle off the lower shelf. He handed the bottle to Skye, who immediately started gulping the cool water down, spilling it over her chin in the process. Grant jerked when the icy cold water dripped onto his bare chest.

Tommy handed him a tea towel, he wiped the cold water off his chest and then the watery dribble off Skye’s chin. He pulled the bottle away from Skye’s mouth so she’d take a breath. “Small sips, baby. You don’t wanna be sick.” He warned her, releasing the bottle. Skye huffed at him, but took smaller sips.

“Skye doesn’t seem herself.” Tommy observed, anxiously eyeing Skye.

“Skye’s just a little dehydrated. All she needs is some water and rest, don’t worry.” Grant reassured his brother, squeezing his shoulder.

“Ok, but…I think she’s shaking and she looks a little sweaty.” Tommy insisted, furrowing his brows.

Grant focused his gaze on Skye, dread filled him as he realised his brother was right. Skye suddenly dropped her bottle as her hand flew to her mouth. Specialist reflexes kicking in, he dashed for the bathroom, where Skye emptied her stomach contents into the toilet.

Holding her hair away from her face, Grant knelt down beside her rubbing soothing circles on her lower back like Gramsy used to do for him when he was sick as a little boy. “It’s ok, baby. You’re ok, I’ve got you.” He soothed as she retched again, tears trickling down her cheeks silently.

When Skye slumped back on her knees shaking, he flushed the toilet. A cloth obstructed his view, he didn’t even realise Tommy had followed them into the bathroom.

“Here.” Tommy said, handing over the damp cloth.

“Thanks Tommy.” He said, wiping Skye’s mouth.

Skye looked miserable. “Let’s get you back into bed.” He said, Skye’s bottom lip was trembling and she was staring into space.

“Don’t wanna.” She whimpered, still crying.

He gently pick her up, she shook violently and felt hot and clammy. “Well, you’re exhausted, baby. It’s time for bed.” He insisted, ignoring her tired refusal. He tossed the wash cloth into the hamper and headed for his bedroom with Tommy following behind.

“Is Skye _really_ going to be alright, Grant?” Tommy asked, sounding like he was 5 years old rather than a twenty six year old. Grant placed Skye down without a complaint as her eyes fluttered closed. He covered her up with just the sheet and kissed her forehead.

Grant turned back towards his little brother, who was clutching Skye’s bottle like a life-line with white knuckles. “Thomas, I need you to listen to me. Look at me, okay.” He waited till his little brother made eye contact with him. “It’s _not_ your fault. Skye’s _my_ responsibility. I’m the one that should’ve made sure she had enough sunscreen on. This is on me, not you. You didn’t know, you’ve never looked after a kid before and I don’t want you feeling guilty. These things happen.” He reassured Tommy, using Gramsy words from early.

Tommy still looked like a vulnerable five year old, expecting to be punished for doing the wrong thing. “Thomas, kids get sick. It happens.” He insisted, trying desperately to get Tommy to understand it was only an accident and Skye would be ok.

“I should’ve been more careful. Skye’s only a baby. Of course she was going to get burnt. This is Australia for God sakes! How could I be so stupid? Now I’ve made her sick and miserable.” Tommy avoided his gaze again, fiddling with Skye’s water bottle.

Grant walked up to his brother, putting his hands on his shoulders. “Thomas, she’ll be fine. Stop beating yourself up about it, it wasn’t your fault. Do you understand me?!” He asked, firmly.

“I hear you. I’m just not sure I believe you. Skye might be your responsibility for now, but when she was sunburnt, she was mine. So next time, I’m going to make sure nothing happens to her on my watch.” Tommy insisted.

“You’re worse than Gramsy with your stubbornness.” Grant complained. “Get to bed and give me that damn bottle.” He told his little brother, taking the bottle to stop Tommy fiddling with it. He shoved his stubborn younger brother towards the door.

“Like you can talk, you’re more stubborn than the two of us combined.” Tommy said over his shoulder, leaving the room.

“Goodnight Tommy.” He grumbled, getting into his bed beside Skye.

Grant placed Skye’s bottle on the bedside table, beside the after sun spray. He’d worry about the spray tomorrow. He didn’t want to wake her now. As soon as his own head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●

The house was quiet for a change and he was catching up on his reading. Tommy had taken Gramsy out for lunch and Skye was yet to make an appearance. He glanced at his watch again. _I better wake her, before its lunch time._ He thought.

He was about to get up when Skye unexpectedly stumbled into the room, still in her underwear, rubbing her eyes. Her long hair was a mess of tangled curls, sticking up in every direction, and he didn’t think she’d looked more adorable in her life.

Skye stumbled towards him with her eyes still half closed, and just waited for him to place her in his lap. Once she was settled, she snuggled into his chest. She was always so snuggly when she first woke up. “Feeling any better, baby?” He asked, shifting his book to the coffee table giving her his full attention, not that Skye didn’t already seem to be the centre of his universe.

She closed her eyes, burrowing into his warmth. “Mm, no.” She mumbled into the front of his shirt.

“Skye, can you lift your head so I can hear what you’re says please?” He asked, having trouble converting her baby garble as it was muffled by his shirt.

Skye lifted her head slowly, opening her eyes to frown at him. “Tummy no feel good and got sore froat.” She complained, bringing her hand up to her throat.

He nodded, he’d expected that. “We better put some of that spray on you that Gramsy found.” He said, carrying her back upstairs.

He sat Skye on the edge of his bed. “Hold still baby, close your eyes and don’t open them till I say.” He instructed her.

“O’tay.” She shut her eyes tight.

“Here we go, keep em shut.” He told her, spraying all over her face. “You can open your eyes now, baby. I’ll do your arms and legs then you can get dressed, while I get you some brekkie.”

Skye opened her eyes, watching him spray her arms and legs. “I smell like bee-nana.” She told him, giggling happily for the first time since she’d woken up.

He quirked an eyebrow amused. “I guess you do smell like banana.” _It’s ‘banana boat’ after sun spray._ He noticed, reading the brand name on the bottle.

He put the spray bottle down on the bedside table and stood up. “Let’s get you dressed.” He laid out clean underwear and clothes for her, setting them down on the end of his bed. “Come down to the kitchen when you’re dressed for some brekkie, ok baby.” He told her, walking out leaving her to get dressed.

He heard little feet coming down the hallway and turned to see Skye only dressed in her clean underwear and a singlet, he frowned. “Baby, where’s the clothes I set out for you?” He asked, while putting her fruit in a bowl and grabbing a fork from the drawer.

“They hurt, don’t wanna wear d’em.” She told him dismissively, climbing onto the chair.

He shook his head, setting her bowl down and handed her the fork. “Fine, just eat your fruit. It shouldn’t hurt your tummy.” He insisted as she scrunched up her face at the idea of food. Skye stabbed a piece of cut up watermelon and popped it into her mouth, obviously deciding it wasn’t going to hurt her tummy. He’d picked water based fruits to help keep her hydrated.

He leant back against the bench, arms crossed over his chest and watched Skye work her way through the fruit salad. She started with watermelon, then grapes, rockmelon and banana. Then she repeated the pattern. “Skye, you aren’t playing with your food are you?” He asked, sternly.

Skye looked up innocently and shook her head no. She then continued to play with her fruit, only eating it in that order.

“I think you _are_ playing.” He told her, disapprovingly.

“No, I not!” She insisted. “I eating favourite colours.” She explained to him.

 _Which is playing._ He rolled his eyes.

“Wed, gween, orange and lellow.” Skye listed for him, spiking each piece of fruit in turn, and then popping them into her mouth. “See? All gone.” She told him, happily clapping her hands.

He picked up her bowl and fork, placing them in the sink. “Tummy feeling okay?” He checked.

“Yeah.” She said, looking down at her belly as she gave it a small poke. “Where are Tommy and Gramsy?” She asked, looking around for them.

“They went out to lunch, baby. They’ll be back later.” He told her.

“THEY LEFT THE CASTLE! WE HAVE TO GO GET THEM BACK, RIGHT NOW!” She shouted at him fanatically, jumping down from her chair running towards the front door.

It took him a moment to respond to her outburst. “Skye! SKYE, HOLD UP. WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING?” He shouted, catching up with her just as she hit the bottom step. He wrapped his arms around her waist. “Baby, stop squirming. Where do you think you’re going?” He asked, confused.

“To get Tommy and Gramsy back! NOT SAFE OUT THERE!” She shouted, trying to get free.

“Calm down, Skye. Nobody knows about them. I wouldn’t have let them go otherwise. I promise they are coming back.” Skye didn’t calm down at his reassurance and was still trying frantically to get out of his strong hold on her. “I’ll get them on the phone, if you want just so they can tell you themselves.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket, still keeping a firm arm wrapped around Skye.

He dialled Tommy’s number. “Hi Tommy. Yes, Skye’s ok. But she wants to talk to you. Just tell her you’re coming back after lunch, okay.” He told his brother, handing his phone to Skye who’d stopped squirming immediately.

“Tommy?” Skye asked, hesitantly. “You and Gramsy have to come back, right now. I don’t want the bad guys to get you.” Skye said, voice trembling.

Grant’s chest tightened listening to Skye’s side of the call. He hated that she thought HYRDA was going to hurt everyone she loved and that nowhere was safe.

“Promise you’ll be careful?” She asked, tears filling her eyes. “You promise, you’ll come back and play wif me?” She was clutching the phone with a death grip.

He tightened his grip to comfort her. Tommy was obviously making some promises, but he was sure his brother wouldn’t let her down.

“I’ll wait right here and look after Grant for you…till you get back, I promise.” Skye sniffled, tears silently running down her cheeks. Skye sniffled, handing the phone back to him.

“Tommy, you there?” He checked, putting the phone back to his right ear and rubbing Skye’s arm comfortingly.

“Yeah, I’m still here. Is Skye okay? She sounded scared.” Tommy asked, worriedly.

“She’ll be fine, now she know you’re coming back.” Grant assured him.

“I hope so. We’ll be home soon.” Tommy told him.

“I’ll see you and Gramsy when you get back.” He said, hanging up. “You ok, baby?” He asked.

Skye shook her head no and turned around burying her face in his legs. “Come here, baby. It’s alright.” He said, lifting her up, wiping her tears away. “They’ll be back soon. How about we go inside and watch some TV while we wait?” He suggested. Skye just buried her face in his shirt sniffling, she was obviously over tired from last night.

He grabbed the remote off the coffee table and lay down on the couch. He rested his head on the arm rest with Skye sprawled out on her belly on top of him. He flicked though the kid’s channels. “What have we got here, Skye? Look baby.” He said, getting her to focus on the TV.

“Tommy da Tank Engine.” She smiled, pointing at the TV.

“That’s right, baby.” He said, wiping away the last of her tears and kissing the top of her head. He watched her eyelids slowly close. Skye looked so relaxed when she was asleep, like she didn’t have a care in the world. Running his fingers through her tangled hair, he sighed. _I actually need to brush her hair later, it’s really outta control._ He thought, closing his own eyes.

**● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●**

**Gramsy’s POV**

Thomas has told her about the call and she fully expected to be met with Skye giving them the third degree about leaving, but they got out of the car and were met with silence.

“You don’t think they left. Do you, Gramsy?” Thomas asked her worriedly, looking towards the house.

“Of course not, they’d say goodbye first.” Gramsy soothed his worries not letting on that the eerie silence was unsettling her too.

She pushed open the front door quickly looking around the lounge, she sighed with relief. “I told you they’d still be here, Thomas.” She walking quietly into the living room, followed by her grandson.

“Is that…” Thomas trailed off, recognising what was playing on TV.

“I believe its Thomas the Tank Engine. Skye must really have missed you while you were out.” She said smiling at him.

“Yeah that…or Grant’s going soft.” Thomas chuckled, heading into the kitchen to unpack their shopping.

 _Yeah, Grant’s going soft alright. Soft for Skye._ Gramsy shook her head, placing a blanket over them for the second time in two days. This was becoming a habit.


	19. Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta-ed any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out and I'll fix them ASAP. We are only a chapter or two away from some details about the 0-8-4 and Skye's past being revealed. I'm currently writing a lot further along like chapter 40 something and I want to get more edited and posted for you guys to read because things only get more complicated and I may need to up the ratings later because her past is getting darker than even I thought.

**Grant’s POV- Whereabouts: “Gramsy house”**

He was abruptly awoken when Skye stretched like a kitten on top of him. Her little hand grazed the ticklish spot behind his ear. His eyes flew open and his body tried to jerk away from her touch, which was impossible because she was lying on top of him.

Skye shrieked, holding onto him so she wouldn’t fall off the couch. “What’s wrong?” She asked frowning, looking around for the cause of the disturbance.

“You tickled my neck, baby.” He told her sheepishly, holding her in place on his chest.

Skye got a mischievous glint in her eyes, then suddenly launched forward with her little fingers outstretched towards his right ear.

He brought his shoulder up to his ear for a bit of protection. “Ahh Skye, stop it! That tickles.” He begged, trying to protect himself from her ministrants.

“Super-spy is tickly!” She giggled in a sing song voice. She tickled the other side of his neck, which he hadn’t noticed was vulnerable.

“Skye! Ah geez, your fingers are so boney.” He complained, deciding it was time to level the playing field and get some of his dignity back. He tickled her ribs, putting her on the defence.

Skye squealed loud enough that Tommy and Gramsy came running into the room from the kitchen, thinking there was an intruder.

“Stop! St-top!” Skye squealed, giggling. “I won’t tickle super-spy, I promise.” She said, squirming to get away from his hands.

“You promise, huh?” He asked her, tickling her neck.

Skye squealed even louder. “I promise! Ahh, I promise!” She curled into a ball in his lap, trying to protect her ticklish spots.

“You were right, Thomas. Your brother is a softie.” Gramsy laughed, watching the pair on the couch.

He spun around, almost dislodging Skye from his lap. “I am _not_ a softie.” He exclaimed, loudly. “Skye just tickled my ear, that’s all. That doesn’t make me soft.” He insisted firmly, glaring at Tommy who was sniggering in the doorway behind Gramsy.

Tommy walked further into the lounge. “Right, whatever helps a super-spy sleep at night? I wouldn’t tell anyone, cross my heart.” He mocked, smirking.

“Thomas, everyone is ticklish, even spies. It’s not unheard of. I’M _NOT_ SOFT!” Grant shouted at his infuriating little brother.

“RIGHT, BECAUSE THE OLD GRANT _LOVED_ SNUGGLING, STRAWBERRY JAM AND WATCHING THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE.” Tommy yelled sarcastically, just as loud.

He was taken aback. _Have I really changed that much? Well, obviously I’ve never watched Thomas the Tank…but come on, I can’t have changed that much._ He doubted.

“That’s enough, boys.” Gramsy told them sharply, walking over to where Skye was huddled up on the opposite end of the couch, hands over her ears. “You’re scaring Skye.” She informed them disapprovingly, picking Skye up and cuddling her close.

He’d been so focused on arguing with Tommy, he hadn’t even noticed Skye move away from him. He felt awful for scaring her, it was his job to protect her. Not scare her, he should never scare her. The look on Tommy’s face told him he felt equally horrible.

Gramsy rubbed Skye’s back comfortingly. “Sort this out, you two. We’ll be in the kitchen.” She told them, walking out of the lounge leaving no room for further argument.

Skye didn’t even look at him when Gramsy took her into the kitchen, just buried her little face into the crook of Gramsy’s neck. _Great, I’m supposed to be protecting her and now I’ve frightened her._ He ran a hand over his face frustrated.

**Thomas’ POV**

He felt horrible for frightening Skye and disagreeing with Grant. He sat down beside his now very stressed looking big brother. “You know, this is the Grant I remember. You were always so stressed and worried. I’m just not used to this more relaxed and easy going Grant.” He confessed.

**Grant’s POV**

“I guess I didn’t realise how much I’ve changed. Well, until you pointed it out so un-tactfully.” He mocked, glaring a little at his brother. He wasn’t mad at Tommy, not really. He was just worried about the effect their argument had on Skye.

Tommy smiled. “No, I wasn’t very tactful. But I like this more relaxed you. I think Skye’s good for you. She lightens you up and makes you laugh.” He told him, honestly.

“Sometimes… she’s the only one that can make me laugh. It’s her superpower.” He smirked, thinking about all the times he’d tried to avoid showing any emotion at all and Skye had pestered him until his resolve crumbled.

“How about we go fix the damage we caused and make it up to Skye.” Tommy suggested standing up, nodding towards the kitchen.

“Sounds like a plan, little brother.” Grant sighed, hauling himself to his feet. “I just hope we didn’t scare her too much, we were pretty loud.” He admitted, worriedly.

“Skye love’s you, you’ll be fine.” Tommy reasoned casually, like just because Skye loved him that meant everything would be fine.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, praying for strength. “There you go again with that bluntness. No tact, none at all. You have been in Australia too long. Skye loves _us_ Tommy, don’t forget that. Skye might not have known you or Gramsy very long but she wanted to drag your asses back home, where she knew you’d be safe. She’s fiercely protective of those she loves. Skye protects her family.” He explained.

Grant left Tommy standing stunned in the middle of the lounge room processing being the little girl’s family. He realised his brother had never had anyone other than Gramsy and himself care about him. They’d certainly never had someone just decide they were worth being part of their family and just adopt them into it. Skye was special like that, she’d just decided that they were her family and that was that. Who was he to argue with her? Tommy certainly wouldn’t, he already loved Skye _nearly_ as much as he did.

Skye was sitting on top of the table with her feet dangling over the edge when he walked into the kitchen. She was munching on a choc chip cookie Gramsy must have given her to cheer her up.

“Looks like Gramsy has been spoiling you, Skye.” He said, pretending not to notice Skye flinch at the sound of his voice.

 _Ok, he deserved that but it still hurt_.

“Sorry about before, baby. Sometimes Tommy and I argue, we didn’t mean to scare you.” He apologised, sitting down in front of her so he was at her eye level.

Skye was avoiding eye contact with him, focusing instead on picking apart her cookie. “I won’t tell nobody we tickle, or snuggle, or you like jam sammies. I promise.” She choked out upset, little tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

It never accrued to him that this was what Skye was upset about. He thought it was the argument and the shouting. She thought he mustn’t like doing these things with her, that because they made him soft that they were a bad thing.

 _There’s that word again. Soft._ He thought, scathingly.

Skye’s breathing was becoming erratic, the more upset she got. “Baby, I love doing all those things with you. I promise.” He told her earnestly, trying to calm her down before she started to hyperventilate.

Skye lifted her tear stained face up to meet his eyes. “B-but you don’t wike Tommy saying you soft! B-but snuggles hab to be soft! Th-they just hab to be!” She spluttered, hysterically.

He reached for her, wanting desperately to reassure her. Skye scrambled back on the table away from him. “T-tommy said you soft and you no wike it. So you no wike snuggles, or tickles, or jam sammies.” She insisted, clearly hurt by this.

He looked at Gramsy for help, not sure how to fix this. Before Gramsy could offer him any kind of advice, Skye scrambled off the other side of the table and ran past Tommy who was standing motionless in the doorway.

He jumped up to follow her so quickly he nearly knocked his chair over. “Grant, let her calm down first. Work out how you’re going to fix this, before you go after her or you’ll make it worse.” Gramsy advised him.

“I can’t just let her run off! She’s upset!” He snapped, losing his cool.

“Skye only crawled upstairs, Grant.” Tommy told him calmly, eyes on the stairs from his position in the doorway.

Gramsy ignored her grandson’s petulance. “Honey, just let Skye calm down. She’s over tired and emotional. She’s just too little to understand conflict like we do.” Gramsy told him.

He just paced the kitchen restlessly in response. “Why don’t I stick my head in upstairs and see if she’s calmed enough to talk to yet?” Gramsy suggested, leaving them in the kitchen.

**Thomas’ POV**

He made no move into the room, not because he was scared his brother would lash out at him. Grant wasn’t Christian. Grant would never do that, he stayed where he was because he wanted to give his brother his space to sort himself out.

The tension in the kitchen could be cut with a butter knife. “Grant, I think I’m the one that needs to fix this. Then you can reassure Skye that you do like snuggles and stuff.” He suggested quietly, glancing at his brother. He lifted his head up towards the stairs; he could hear Gramsy coming back down.

He got no verbal response, Grant just kept pacing. Thomas knew he was listening. Grant was just focused on sorting out what he would say to Skye but his body language told him he was listening and understood what he was saying even if he didn’t acknowledge it verbally.

“It’s my fault Skye thinks you don’t like doing those things with her so I need to fix this.” Grant still didn’t say anything; he only stopped pacing when Gramsy came back into the room.

**Grant’s POV**

He met Gramsy’s eyes, worriedly. “Is she ok?” He asked her, desperate for any indication of how badly he’d screwed this up.

“Skye’s calmer. I think she’s worn herself out.” Gramsy told him. She sighed, moving to get items out of the fridge. “I’m going to get started on dinner.” She told them.

“I’ll fix this Grant. I’ll send Skye down to you when I have.” Tommy said, disappearing upstairs without waiting for a response.

He didn’t even have the energy to argue with Tommy, he just slumped down in the closest chair to wait for Skye’s return.

**Gramsy’s POV**

She had watched Grant look constantly at the doorway for a good ten minute before she spoke up. “Grant, Thomas will fix this.” She insisted. “He knows he shouldn’t have said those things in front of Skye. He’s just worried that he’s missing being a part of your life with all the changes he sees in you.” She explained, peeling some potatoes.

Her boys had always been close, as children you couldn’t find them apart. If you wanted to find one, he’d be with the other. Being apart from each other seems to have made her youngest Grandson doubt their bond and worry he’s losing his big brother.

She remembered the few times she had panicked finding Thomas’ bed abandoned, only to discover him curled up in the protective embrace of his big brother after a nightmare. Thomas would only have to be on the verge of distress and Grant would appear out of thin air at his side like he had a sixth sense.

Thomas needs to have some faith. She knew for certain no time apart could fray eithers brotherly bond, they were too protective of each other for that to happen. They only needed to be reminded of this, she had a feeling little Skye was going to bring her boys back together.

**Grant’s POV**

He took his eyes off the doorway to look over at Gramsy. “I miss him too. I didn’t realise that I was changing this much.” He admitted, returning his gaze back to the doorway.

“All the things Thomas talked about are good things. He’s just adjusting to them, he sees what a big change having Skye in your life is and he wants to be a part of it with you.” Gramsy told him, placing some veggies in a pot.

“I want Tommy to be a part of my life too. I just don’t know how to make that work with S.H.I.E.L.D.” He confessed, sighing heavily.

Truth was he didn’t want his little brother to get caught up in his line of work, he feared he’d get hurt or worse. The distance he’d maintained over the years was necessary to protect the people he cared about. It just seemed that distance was doing more harm than good. Tommy was scared of losing him. He didn’t know how to reassure his little brother he wasn’t, without putting him in harm’s way.

“I don’t know what I’m gunna do with the two of you.” Gramsy sighed.

He was out of his chair in a flash, scooping Skye up as soon as she appeared in the doorway. “I’m so sorry, baby.” He apologised, holding her as close as he could. “I really do love snuggles, and jam sandwiches, and pancakes, and watching Thomas the Tank with you. Not so much the tickling.” He admitted rambling, in case she pulled away from him again.

“Don’t ever think I don’t like doing these things with you because you’re the only one I like being soft with. I love you.” He admitted, anxiously. He refused to let her go in case she ran again.

“Grant, she can’t breathe.” Tommy said, leaning casually against the doorframe smirking.

“Oh, right, sorry baby.” He let her go just enough for her to lean back and look up at him.

Skye smiled, and then leant towards his ear. “Tommy told me your secret.” She whispered, eyes flicking towards Tommy who nodded encouraging her to continue.

“What secret might that be, baby?” He asked curiously, eyes also flicking to Tommy before returning back to Skye.

“That you have a superpower, just like mine.” She told him matter-of-factly. “Your superpower is to be soft…but only wif me because you love me.” She grinned. “I had to promise Tommy not to tell anyone about you being ticklish in case the bad guys use it against you.” She explained, seriously.

He chuckled, he couldn’t help himself just the thought of being tickled by HYDRA was hysterical. “We can’t have bad guys tickling me, now can we?” He smirked at her innocence. “That’s right, baby. My superpower is only to be soft with you because I love you.” He acknowledged, feeling a weight lift off his chest.

 _It’s easy to say now I’ve admitted it to_ _myself._ He thought, hugging Skye a little closer to him.

He pulled back a little but didn’t let her go. “What else did Thomas tell you?” He asked suspiciously, eyes flicking to his brother.

Tommy pushed himself off the doorframe calmly and walked past them to the table taking a seat. “If we told you that, we’d have to kill you. Skye kinda loves you. So it’ll have to be our secret, wont it Skye.” He said, putting his finger to his lips.

“Yep cause we’d hab to kill you, if we told you and I don’t wanna cause I love you.” Skye told him, nodded vigorously in agreement while putting her own finger to her lips.

“Well then, I’m glad you love me. I can’t have you killing me.” He joked standing up, lifting Skye up into his arms.

He walked around the table, placing Skye down in the seat opposite Tommy. He sat down at the head of the table. He waited till Skye was distracted watching Gramsy dish up their dinner before he spoke. “I want to know what else you told her later.” He insisted in a low voice.

“How do you know I told her anything else?” Tommy whispered back.

“I’m not just a specialist, trained to detect lies. I’m also your big brother, who knows you better than anyone else. I can tell when you’re not saying something.” Grant told him seriously, leaning back in his chair as Gramsy placed their dinner down on the table.

Tommy gave a curt nod and started eating his dinner in silence.

His little brother was keeping something from him, he could tell. His big brother alarm was going off. He just had to figure out if it was a good something or a bad something. His brother had a habit of getting himself into trouble.

 


	20. Skye's Crashing Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes- This is unbeta-ed any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out and I'll fix them ASAP. Blah Blah Blah you know this by now.  
> I feel like there is a lot but nothing at all in this chapter somehow but here it is. Things are about to get interesting. I meant to get this out Boxing Day but it didn’t happen in the end with my family's Christmas plans and then New Year but I hope this will satisfy you until I get the next chapter edited and posted. I promise the 0-8-4's purpose is revealed incredibly soon.   
> Has anyone guessed what Tommy’s secret decision is yet? I’m curious.

**Thomas’ POV** **-“Gramsy house”**

“Tommy, I need you to tuck Skye in. She won’t go to bed because she didn’t get to play with you after lunch.” Thomas heard Grant’s tired voice call down the hallway.

He sat the remote down on the coffee table and met his brother in the doorway. “I’m her new favourite Grant, better watch out.” He joked, jogging past his brother towards the stairs.

“Yeah right, Tommy.” He heard Grant mutter, following him up.

**Grant’s POV**

“Oh…looks like she fell asleep on you, favourite.” He teased, walking over pulling up Skye’s blanket; he didn’t want her to get cold. “You better give her a kiss goodnight anyway, you’ll get in trouble tomorrow if she asks and you didn’t.” He told his brother, giving Skye a kiss on the forehead himself.

Tommy grinned, and then bent down to give Skye a kiss too. “That’s what favourites do. Don’t they Skye.” He whispered to the sleeping child.

“Get out of here before you wake her, you idiot.” He shoved Tommy out of his room.

● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●

**Grant’s POV**

Sitting in the lounge on the couch watching ‘Lethal Weapon’ he broached the subject. “Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to ask Skye?” He threatened lightly, his brother was hiding something and he wanted to know what.

Tommy got that same glint in his eyes when he was up to something as Skye, and that was never good.

**Thomas’ POV**

He shifted uncomfortably, not liking the disapproving tone his brother was using on him. It made him feel five years old again.

“I think I’d rather not…until I process it more. But you’ll know when the times right.” He informed his brother.

He needed more time to think this over. This was a big decision, that not only affected him but also those he loved. Grant had already made his choice years ago. Thomas wasn’t sure he really understood the struggle of the choice his brother had made, until he was making it himself.

He wasn’t satisfied with the way his life was going at the moment, something had to change. Maybe this was it. This could be the change he was looking for.

**Grant’s POV**

“Thomas.” He growled in frustration, his brother was always so vague when he didn’t want to reveal anything that might give him away.

“Don’t _Thomas_ me, Grant. I’ll tell you when you need to know. I just want to think about it some more, then I’ll tell you.” Tommy said with equal frustration.

“If you’ve got to think about it some more, this can’t be good. Remember the go-kart? That ended in broken bones, Thomas.” He exclaimed, annoyed his little brother was so stubborn and would never listen to anyone.

**Thomas’ POV**

He scowled remembering, then glared at his brother for bring it up. Grant knew it was a sore spot. “This is nothing like the go-kart.” He snapped, frustrated. “I think this is a higher scale decision, than installing brakes or just using my feet, Grant.” He informed him sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Grant wouldn’t let up until he gave him something to stop him worrying. “I can make informed decision a lot better than I could when I was five.” He told his brother, indignantly.

**Grant’s POV**

_Higher scale decision._ This small detail his brother let slip didn’t fill him with confidence.

“If it’s a long term decision Tommy, you better be damn sure it’s the right one.” He told him, seriously. “I don’t want to spend another 7 hours in the emergency room with you ever again. Last time was enough.” He stated firmly.

Tommy had cracked ribs, a broken tibia and a tooth through his lip last time. It had been one of the longest nights of his life. His parent’s had been furious. They both physically and verbally tore strips off him when they had shown up at the hospital hours later for not looking out for his baby brother well enough.

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” He’d let it drop…for now. He didn’t want this to turn into another argument.

**Thomas’ POV**

He recognised the surrender and he appreciated it. He had to make this choice for himself. Grant’s answers would have to wait until he’d made his decision.

He was glad that Gramsy had decided to follow Skye’s example and have an easy night. Gramsy wasn’t going to like this. He hadn’t mentioned it to her yet. She worried enough about Grant as it was, she didn’t need to worry about him too.

“Skye thinks you’re a superhero/protective knight.” He threw out there suddenly, wanting to change the subject.

**Grant’s POV**

He just scoffed at his brother absurdity. “I’m no superhero, Tommy. Protecting Skye is instinct, just like it is with you.” He shrugged.

“What’s it like protecting people for a living? Is it always so much fun?” Tommy asked him sarcastically, trying to covering up his curiosity.

Tommy’s question caught him by surprise. “Usually it’s not so long term. It’s normally over within 24 hours or a couple of days. Skye’s case is not the usual for us.” He explained, honestly.

He didn’t want to have to keep part of himself hidden from his brother. He wasn’t a spy to Tommy, he was just Grant and he wanted that. He wanted that badly, to be just Tommy’s big brother, even if it was only for a little while.

“So you’re usually in and out pretty fast on these jobs? Tell me about your team. What are they like?” Tommy asked him.

He put Tommy’s questions down to curiosity, he’d never asked for details before about what he did. He shrugged it off as Tommy wanting to understand the ‘changes’ in his life.

“Well, you know I’m a specialist. Skye’s usually our computer hacker and my Rookie. We have two scientists on our team, Fitzsimmons. Fitz is our rocket scientist, he designs a majority of our tech. Simmons is like the other half of his brain, she’s bio-chem. Then there’s agent May. She’s also a specialist like me, she flies The Bus. Agent Coulson’s our boss. He basically keeps us all in line with the exception of Skye of course.” He explained, giving Tommy the short version of what his team do.

**Thomas’ POV**

“Wow, so you all kinda of have a certain role to play?” He asked, inquisitively. Making mental notes for later.

“Yeah, we all work together to get the job done. But we care about each other. We all look out for each other, like a family…I guess.” Grant explained, sounding uneasy.

He met Grant’s eyes with a genuine smile to reassure him that was ok. “I’m glad you have a family away from home. That way they can keep you out of trouble for me.” He smirked as his brother rolled his eyes.

“Nothing’s going to happen to me out there, so don’t worry.” Grant told him, turning off the ignored TV. “Get some sleep. Skye’s gunna want her favourite running around playing with her tomorrow.” He said getting up to go to bed.

“Grant, I thought _you_ were her favourite person? She _loves_ you, remember.” He mocked, dodging past Grant towards the stairs.

**Grant’s POV**

He shut his door as quietly as possible and stripped to his boxers, getting into bed. He couldn’t help but worry about Tommy’s secret. He sighed closing his eyes, he should try to sleep.

He felt Skye roll over restlessly beside him, his eyes snapped open again when she rolled right into his side with a thud. He looked down curiously at her small face, wondering what was causing her restlessness.

He watched her, looking for any tangible signs of distress. Skye furrowed her brows and took a deep breath, her frown softened. Her exhale tickled his bare skin, leaving him feeling very aware of her every breath and movement.

Skye suddenly appeared agitated. He was concerned she was having a nightmare. He was about to try and calm her down, when her little limbs flung across his chest. He stilled immediately, when he realised what she wanted. Skye wriggled her small, warm body until she was comfortable on top of his chest. She took another deep breath and stilled, resting her ear over his heart.

He usually woke up to find Skye had migrated during the night. He’d frequently wondered how he’d never woken up during the process. He was always alert even in his sleep and would wake at the slightest sound or movement around him. Apparent his body recognised Skye was no threat so he didn’t even register her movements and wake. He was oddly pleased about that.

“I really do love our snuggles, bubby.” He murmured, wrapping his arms around her. He gathered her close while planting a kiss on her freshly washed hair. He was drifting to sleep with Skye’s raspberry fresh baby smell surrounding him like a comforting safety blanket, when he suddenly realised exactly why Skye always ended up on top of him every night. His bubby needed her own safety blanket and he was it for her.

● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●

Something felt wrong. Grant sat bolt upright in bed, looking around the room for the source of his unease.

_Ahh, that’s what it is. I can sit up without Skye falling off._ He thought, amused.

Once his senses kicked in, he noticed a few more things. It was later then he’d normally be up and Skye was nowhere to be seen. He got out of his bed quickly, concerned that Skye wasn’t with him and could be getting into any amount of trouble.

He heard a giggle that was unmistakably Skye’s as he descended the stairs and he breathed a little easier.

“…but Tommy, Grant doesn’t like that much jam. Only I do.” Skye explained, still giggling.

“Well, you shouldn’t have used your fingers to scoop the jam out. I won’t tell, if you don’t.” He bargained, grinning deviously.

“Deal.” Skye agreed, happily licking the evidence off her fingers.

He had to try very hard to keep a straight face. “What deals are you making Skye?” He asked innocently. Skye and Tommy’s heads snapped towards him in surprise.

“Um…nuffing.” Skye told him, trying to look innocent.

He nodded. “Really? Nothing, that’s what you’re going with?” He asked, raising an eye brow at them. “Tommy has…” He peered a little closer at his brother. “…Batter in his hair, baby, and you have jam on your…well, everywhere.” He said with a smirk, leaning against the bench waiting for an explanation.

Skye and Tommy exchanged a looked.

Skye turned to face him pouting, arms crossed over her chest defensively. “You’re ruining it.” She accused him.

“Ruining what?” He asked her, confused.

**Thomas’ POV**

He could see Skye getting upset that her surprise had been ruined. “It’s ok Skye, you can tell him now that he’s awake.” He encouraged her.

“But…It’s not the same now.” She whined.

“Fine...” He sighed. “Grant, go back upstairs and get into bed. You’re ruining Skye’s surprise.” He instructed, gesturing to the unhappy pouting face Skye was sending his brother’s way.

“Fine.” Grant conceded, giving them a weird look as he turned around to go back upstairs.

**Grant’s POV**

He felt ridiculous, he was awake now. _Why did I have to get back into bed?_ He wondered.

Skye stuck her head through the open door. “Lie down and close your eyes.” She instructed him, bossily.

He sighed, closing his eyes, letting his other senses take over.

“Ready Tommy.” He heard Skye say.

The door creaked, open, Grant assumed. Next thing he heard was the sound of fast running feet. The air left his lungs as Skye landed on his chest. His eyes flew open to be met with Skye’s excited brown ones.

“SURPRISE!” She shouted happily, bouncing a little with excitement.

He caught his breath watching Tommy walk in with a tray stack with pancakes and three glasses of orange juice. “Well, this is a surprise. Wait, did you and Tommy turn my alarm off yesterday while you were up here talking?” He asked. The pieces were coming together now.

Skye nodded. “Tommy said to put it on something called ‘sneaky mode.’”

Tommy groaned, setting the tray down. “You weren’t meant to tell him that.” He shook his head, exasperated.

“Oops.” Skye looked guilty.

He chuckled. “Tommy, are you corrupting Skye? ‘Sneaky mode.’” He laughed.

_That’s almost as bad as short bus._ He thought.

“Let’s eat.” Tommy said quickly changing the subject, passing the forks around.

“Which one did Skye use her fingers to spread the jam?” Grant whispered to his brother sitting up, taking his fork.

“All of them. Surprise.” Tommy said snickering.

He groaned.

● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●

They were hiding inside out of the heat. Skye had been whining that she wanted to play outside for the last few hours, she was bored inside. “It’s too hot out there, baby. You don’t want to get burnt again do you?” He asked, it was a sizzling 41 degree day and even the air conditioner wasn’t helping.

“No.” Skye huffed, looking unhappily out the window.

“How about we put the sprinkler on in the shade for her? It’s cooled down a bit now?” Tommy suggested, noticing it was just past 4:00PM. The heat should have gone down significantly.

Skye’s head snapped towards their direction at the mention of outside. She stopped playing with her Iron Man, directing pleading eyes towards him.

“Would you like that baby?” He asked her, already knowing the answer.

Skye squealed, jumping up excitedly. “YES! Yes, let’s go! What’s a spinker?” She asked, going from excited to confused in 30 seconds flat. Skye’s sudden change in demeanour caused the Ward boys to laugh.

“Sprinkler, baby.” He corrected, chuckling. “It’s better if we show you. Go get some bathers on and bring the sunscreen down.” He told her. He watched her nod and sprint towards the stairs.

Tommy suddenly groaned. “God, I hope Gramsy kept the sprinkler after all these years.” He said, looking worried.

He smirked. “Better check quick Tommy or you won’t be her favourite anymore.” He joked. Tommy rushed towards the back door, no doubt heading for the shed.

He didn’t have to wait long before Skye reappeared in her spotty bathers. “I put it on myself, did I get it all?” Skye asked, bouncing up and down excitedly as she stood in front of him for inspection.

“Nearly.” He told her, rubbing in a smear she’d missed on the side of her right cheek. “Did you do your arms and legs too?” He asked her.

“I did face, arms, legs, tummy, feet and ears. Gramsy helped me do my back and shoulders after she put the towels away in the bathroom.” She exclaimed, excitedly.

He chuckled. “Well, that’s good. Ready to go outside?” He asked, taking her hand. He led her though the back door, down the veranda steps.

“HOT! Hot, up.” Skye hoped from one foot to the other, arms out stretched to him as the concrete burnt her little feet.

“Forget shoes, baby?” He asked picking her up, walking over to the sprinkler.

“It looks like a pretty fountain.” She told him, captivated.

Putting her on the grass so she wouldn’t burn her feet, he retreated back to the steps. He didn’t need to get wet. Apparently Tommy did, he ran right through the sprinkler clothes and all. Tommy scooped up Skye on his way back and ran her through it with him. The two of them were dripping wet in no time, he watched them from the steps with Gramsy.

“Why don’t you go and have fun with them?” She encouraged, nodding towards the soaked pair on the lawn.

He shrugged. “I’m waiting for Coulson to call. He said he’d ring in a few days to update me on how things are going with getting Skye turned back and the 0-8-4 situation.” He explained trying to sound casual. His worry must have shown because Gramsy gave him a look.

He groaned. “Gramsy, don’t look at me like that.” He told her, frowning. “I just need to be prepared, just in case there are developments.” He huffed, looking over at Skye dancing around his brother who was trying to catch her.

“The phone will ring, when it rings. You have to make the most of the time you have before it does.” She told him, holding her hand out for his phone. “Skye, I think Grant could use a cool down.” She called, once she had his phone.

Skye looked up and sprinted toward him. She jumped into his arms, her hair and water droplets flying as she slammed into him, soaking his t-shirt and cargo shorts.

Skye hugged him tight. “Cool now?” She asked, grinning at him.

“I think we can do better.” He said, taking his shoes and shirt off. He turned her around facing away from him. He held her with one arm around her chest, the other grabbing her legs, lifting them into the air so she way horizontal.

Skye squealed, lifting her arms for balance.

“Ready to be an aeroplane, baby?” He inquired, running through the sprinkler.

“Grant honey, I’m leaving the phone on the step. I have to go into town to get some meat for dinner. I’ll be back soon.” Gramsy called from the step.

“Ok. Thanks Gramsy.” He shouted back. Skye and Tommy gave her a wave as she backed out of the driveway.

● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●

He was flying Skye through the air on their sixth circuit of the aeroplane, when the unmistakable sound of a gun shot rang out. His heart stopped at the sound.

He was trapped in the moment, aware of the smallest detail: water dripping off his soaked hair into his left eye, Skye’s giggle as she soared threw the air, her hair plastered to her sun kissed face and Tommy’s laugher as he followed them being his own pilot.


	21. Homes Not A Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes- This is unbeta-ed any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out and I'll fix them ASAP. Blah Blah Blah you know this by now.  
> Here's a nice long chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is probably the longest chapter yet. The next chapter is the one everyone's been waiting for. You'll find out all about the 0-8-4! Your questions will be answers and even more will be raised. I know I'm a horrible person lol. We're taking a walk down memory lane so be prepares it’s not all daisy chains and jam sandwiches, its going so be…um I don’t even know how to describe it. Mm I think that’s bad.

**Grant’s POV- Whereabouts: “Gramsy’s House.”**

He stood rooted to the spot, Skye still outstretched like an aeroplane in his arms.

“Ah! Grant!?” Tommy exclaimed, bouncing off his back and slipping on the wet grass.

Tommy’s shout brought him back to reality. Grant scanned the area, he couldn’t see a shooter, but that didn’t mean anything. He quickly shifted Skye, clutching her protectively against his chest in the hopes of keeping her from harm. He grabbed Tommy, by his soaked t-shirt to steady him.

He quickly pulled Tommy low, dragging him over to the steps were his phone was. He could hear voices coming from the front of the house. Grabbing his phone, he shoved it and Skye into Tommy’s arms. “Go to the shed. Don’t come out unless I tell you to. Understand?” He asked quickly, scanning the side of the house again making sure no one snuck up on them. The voices were getting louder and there was more than one by his count. He could distinguish at last four people’s voices. If he had to guess, he’d say a team of six, maybe more.

“W-what? What’s happening? Grant! What’s going on? Why do we need to go to the shed?” Tommy asked alarmed, pocketing the phone and shifting Skye to his hip.

“Because…I think HYDRA found us.” He said, trying to shove his brother and Skye towards the shed.

Skye whimpered hearing HYDRA mentioned and clutched Tommy’s soaking wet shirt tightly in her fist. “Call Coulson and he’ll send back up. Don’t come out unless I tell you. Thomas please, I need you to keep Skye safe.” He pleaded, letting his agent mode slip for a moment so he could get through to his brother.

**Thomas’ POV**

He didn’t understand exactly what was going on, but his brother was pleading with him so he didn’t ask any more questions. He just nodded and ran with Skye towards the garden shed.

He hurriedly shut the door behind them, trying not to slam the door in his haste. He pulled out the phone, looking through Grant’s contacts. He dialled Coulson’s number; the boss man picked up on the second ring.

“I was just about to ring you with an update Ward.” Coulson greeted him.

Thomas swallowed. “Um…it’s not Grant.” He whispered into the phone.

“With whom am I speaking to then?” Coulson asked, sounding uneasy.

“Sorry. It _is_ Ward, just _not_ that one. It’s Thomas Ward. I probably should have started with that. Grant just shoved me and Skye into the garden shed because HYDRA is here so I’m kinda a little scattered. It’s not every day your big brother shoves his baby rookie and a mobile phone into your hands and tells you to hide in a garden shed because crazy spies are after them!” He ranted, trying to not shout in his panic as he explained the situation to his brother’s spy boss.

“Whoa Thomas, calm down. So Skye is with you and safe? How did that happen? Where’s Agent Ward now?” Coulson asked rapidly firing off his own questions, trying to gather all the information.

He cleared his throat. “Yes, Skye is with me and we’re both as safe as we can be at the moment.” He said, giving Skye a reassuring squeeze. “I dunno about my brother. I think he was heading for the house. We were outside when Grant heard something and stopped suddenly. He grabbed me, handed me Skye and this phone and told me to stay in the shed until he comes back for us. Grant said to call you and you’ll send him back up. HYDRA was around the front of the house from the direction Grant took off in.” He said calmly, explaining the situation is a hushed voice.

“Thomas, we’re heading to your location now. Our ETA is 20 minutes. Don’t move from your location with Skye under any circumstances, unless your brother says. Do I make myself clear?” Coulson ordered him.

“Yes. I’ll keep Skye safe, I promised Grant. Just hurry, I don’t know how many there are.” He said anxiously, worried about his brother’s safety.

Grant might be trained for this sort of thing, but he wasn’t invincible. Coulson assured him they were making top speed and would be there ASAP to assist before he hanging up.

● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●

He and Skye had been sitting behind Gramsy work bench for the last fifteen minute. Skye whimpered at each crash or bang. He thought he heard something explode at one point. Another gun shot, another whimper from Skye. Tears were just streaming down her little cheeks.

“It’s ok Skye, Grant will be back soon. I’m sure of it.” He assured her, feeling like an ass for even saying it. The words felt hollow and empty.

“Bad men are making things go bang. There’s only one Grant.” Skye said frighten, bottom lip quivering.

He was cut of reassuring her again when there was a much louder noise that made Skye cover her ears and clutch his still saturated t-shirt tighter. Skye buried her face in his chest, trying to drawn the sound out.

**Grant’s POV**

He was in desperate need of some back up right about now. He’d had to raid his stash, hidden under the stairs but he was down to his last three bullets. He fired one more shot, hitting his target squarely in the chest. He quickly ducked behind Gramsy’s arm chair as bullets rained down on his location.

May and Coulson bursting in though the backdoor, causing him to spin around and point his gun at them. Coulson ICED two HYDRA Agents then ducked behind the couch. May took out a third guy. She left them to deal with the last guy so she could check there weren’t any more surprises upstairs.

Still crouched behind the armchair, he called over to Coulson. “Glad you guys showed up. I had to raid my stash.” He told his boss.

“A little birdy told us you needed a hand.” Coulson said, shooting the last remaining intruder as May come down the stairs giving the all clear.

He breathed a sigh of relief and slumped back against the remains of Gramsy’s armchair. “Gramsy’s gunna be pissed. This is her favourite chair. She’s never going to leave me at home alone with the kids again.” He groaned, running a hand through his dishevelled hair. Coulson chuckled and May smirked.

He jumped up, panic flooding him. “Skye and Tommy! There still safe in the shed, right?” He asked them. He didn’t wait for their answer and ran out of the room to make sure, leaving Coulson and May to follow.

Grant flung open the shed door, quickly having to duck as has brother swung a garden shovel at him.

“GRANT?!” Tommy exclaimed, lowering his impromptu weapon.

He was relieved to see his brother was fine but he needed to see Skye just to make sure she was _really_ fine. Looking around he couldn’t see her anywhere and panic was rising in his chest. Suddenly she peeked around Gramsy's work bench. Seeing it was him she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“I’m ok, baby.” Grant assured her, picking her up to hug her tight. He gave his brother a reassuring pat on the back. He took the shovel off him, setting it down on the work bench where it belonged.

Skye leaned back to get a better look at him. “You got the bad kinda red on you.” She said worried, finger pointing to an abrasion on his right deltoid.

“It’s just a scratch, nothing to worry about.” He assured her, hugging her tighter.

“Why are you all wet?” Fitz asked him, poking his head into the shed to see what was going on.

“FITZY!” Skye screamed, wiggling out of his arms. She ran over to Fitz, arms out stretched wanting to be picking up for a hug.

“Skye, I’ve missed you.” Fitz told her, resting her on his hip. He furrowed his brows. “Back to my original question. Why are you all wet?” He asked curiously, looking between the pair of them.

Grant groaned. “Can we please get out of this shed?” He asked impatiently, throwing his hands up in the air.

“I second that, it’s getting rather cramped in here.” Thomas agreed, nodding his head.

“Who are you?” Fitz asked the stranger, holding Skye a little tighter.

“Thomas Ward, I already know who you are. Can we do _official_ introductions in a minute?” Thomas said, gesturing to the shed door for them to move outside.

“You have a brother?”- “Why wasn’t I told about this?”- “Did I forget to mention that?” Fitz, May and Coulson all said at once.

Skye clamped her hands over her ears at the outburst. “I’ll explain once we are out of this damn shed.” Grant insisted, grabbing Skye from Fitz’s arms and heading towards the exit.

They were able to step out the door when Simmons blocked their path. “What’s going on in here? Are we having a team meeting? Oh, hello Skye, Ward. Who are you?” She asked, looking past him in Thomas’ direction.

He was losing his patience. He’d explain in a minute, if they’d only let him get out of this shed.

Skye suddenly burst into tears, the days event’s getting too much for her.

He rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. He rocked Skye, shushing her. He took a deep breath and counted to ten to calm himself. “Can we please take this outside? This is upsetting Skye.” He said though gritted teeth.

“Yeah.”-“Yep.”-“Sounds good.”-“Let’s get out of here.” The team agreed. Simmons finally moved out of the doorway allowing them to leave.

 _Finally._ He thought, still jigging Skye.

He moved towards the back steps as he continued to quieten Skye, he waited for the team to assemble. “Shh baby, you’re ok. There aren’t any more HYDRA guys here. You’re safe now.” He told her, running his fingers through her wet hair to untangling it.

He turned to the team. “Can we do this when we’re in clean, dry clothes? Skye’s dripping wet and scared.” He said, not waiting for an answer as he headed into the partly destroyed house with Tommy trailing behind him.

May and Coulson followed, they needed to secure the HYDRA agents before they woke up.

**Thomas’ POV**

The scary silent women and Coulson removed the intruders and put them in the cellar. He spotted Gramsy’s chair and groaned. “Gramsy’s gunna be pissed, Grant. I don’t even think being her favourites going to help you this time. That was her favourite chair.” He said pointing to the mess of what remained of Gramsy’s chair.

“I know. I dunno how I’m gunna explain this one when she gets back. I’m just thankful she wasn’t here.” Grant sighed, stepping over the remains of the side table and heading for dry clothes with his hand covering Skye’s eyes so she didn’t see the HYDRA Agents left on the floor.

He grabbed a couple of towels from the bathroom and headed for his room. He sat Skye down on the floor and wrapped her in a towel. “Can you strip and get dry while I find some dry clothes for you?” He asked, turning his back to give her some privacy. Skye didn’t answer making him turn around and check on her.

Skye was just staring at her towel like she wasn’t sure what she was meant to do with it. “Baby?” He said, trying to get her attention.

Skye blinked a couple of times and dropped her towel in surprise. “They hurt you.” She exclaimed, quickly grabbing up her towel and rushing up to him trying to reach his wound with her towel.

“It’s just a little scratch. I’m fine, I promise.” He assured her. He’d had worse; this scratch didn’t even rate on the scale.

Skye glared at him. “You got bad red on you, you not fine. I can’t reach.” She growled at him, shoving him so he’d sit down on the bed. She scrambled up next to him, kneeling so she could look at his cut.

He was a little shocked at her growling at him. He wasn’t going to tell her that it was a bullet that narrowly missed him. She’d never let him out of her sight again. Skye was peering unhappily at his cut. She seemed unsure what to do but wanted to do something to help him. Her concern warmed his heart but he didn’t want her to worry about him.

He took her towel off her and picked her up, setting her down on his knee facing him. “Skye, I’m tough. You don’t need to worry.” He insisted, brushing her wild curls back behind her ear.

Skye huffed at him again, obviously not agreeing. “You worry bout me. So I can worry bout you.” She told him, crossing her arms over her chest daring him to disagree.

It just wasn’t the same thing at all. This wasn’t getting them anywhere. It certainly wasn’t getting them into clean, drying clothes. “Baby, I’ll clean my cut up while you get changed. How about that?” He suggested to her.

She furrowed her brows considering, then nodded happy he was going to fix the issue.

“That’s my girl. I’ll grab your clothes for you.” He said lifting her up, setting her down so he could get dry.

He placed her clothes on the end on the bed and grabbed his own so he could change in the bathroom after dressing his cut. Skye seemed to have calmed down now he’d agreed to look after himself. Skye was yanking her bather top over her head as he was heading towards the bathroom.

● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●

Clean and dry, he braced himself as he walked through the backdoor to join the team. “So…what do you want to know?” He asked them, sitting Skye on his knee. Tommy took a seat beside him on the step.

It took a while to answer all the team’s questions, but they knew everything now. Well, almost everything. “So now you know.” He told them, subconsciously running his fingers through Skye’s hair.

He heard a car approaching and reached for his gun, on high alert. He held Skye close and stuck his head around the corner of the house. He saw Gramsy’s car pulling up much to his relief.

A million thoughts were running through his head. _Shit, Gramsy! How the hell do I explain this? Thank god, she’s ok._ He put his gun away. The damn thing only had two bullets left anyway, a lot of good it was going to be if HYDRA had turned up.

**Gramsy’s POV**

Gramsy stepped out of her car to face the silent group of people standing before her. “Does somebody wanna tell me what the hell’s going on here?” She asked them, looking for the three faces she desperately wanted to see safe among the group.

She spotted her kids and relief flooded her. Grant opened his mouth then shut it again, seeming unsure where to start.

“Um, about that Gramsy…” He trailed off.

She looked from her grandsons to each member of the team. “Suit and tie, you must be Agent Coulson, Grant’s boss. Aviators, badass outfit, pilot Melinda May. I guess you two have to be Fitzsimmons.” She said smiling at their stunned expressions.

“Grant’s given me a pretty good run down. When I ask what the hell’s going on. I mean what happens now? Are we just going to stand in my front yard all day or what?” She asked incredulously, waiting for somebody to speak up.

**Thomas’ POV**

“Grant destroyed your favourite chair by using it as cover to avoid gunfire.” He blurted out suddenly, causing everyone to turn and look at him. He couldn’t take anymore silence, the tension was killing him.

“Thanks brother.” Grant said, shaking his head.

“What? I can’t help it. Gramsy just has that effect on me. I cave.” Thomas defended himself, as everyone laughed.

“It’s ok, Tommy. I was going to tell Gramsy. I just wouldn’t have been so…ah blunt.” Grant said smirking.

**Coulson’s POV**

He thought it was time to move this along. “We probably should get moving. We don’t know if HYDRA is sending a secondary team after losing contact.” He explained, looking at Gramsy a little unsure of her reaction to this next piece of information. “It’s probably best if you pack a bag and come with us. We can’t guarantee your safety here, since this location has obviously been compromised.” He explained to her.

**Gramsy’s POV**

She nodded, she’d expected this. “You’re running the show. I don’t care as long as my boys are safe. The house is only possessions, it’s not like you can take them with you if you’re dead.” She told Coulson.

“Um right…well then, let’s get moving. Ward, Thomas, go pack your bags.” Coulson instructed them. He turned back to Ward’s Grandmother apologetically. “Sorry, I’m not sure whether to call you Gramsy or…” He trailed off uncertainly.

Gramsy chuckled. “Only the Grandkids and Skye call me Gramsy. It’s Elizabeth, eithers fine.” She said smiling. “Shall we get going?” She suggested, heading towards the remains of her house.

**Coulson POV**

He watched as Thomas Ward followed Elizabeth into the house. He turned to Ward who still hadn’t moved. Ward still had Skye wrapped up in his arms protectively and he didn’t look like he wanted to let her go. “I can take her while you get packed, it might be easier with two hands.” He offered. Skye had fallen asleep during all the explaining and likely wouldn’t wake up till they were back on The Bus.

Ward shifted uneasily as he debated his decision, still jigging Skye and looked over towards the front door.

He turned to address Fitzsimmons giving Ward a little more time to decide. “You two can help the Ward’s get their things together. We don’t want to be here when HYDRA come looking for their missing Agents.” He told them. He understood Ward’s unease but they needed to get moving. “She’ll be fine with May and I here to protect her.” He assured him, holding his arms out.

Ward passed Skye over to him reluctantly and headed inside with Fitzsimmons to get packed. He sat on the garden swing with Skye while May circled the perimeter. He was anxious about the briefing that was to follow this fiasco. Skye must have sensed the unease in his body because she jerked awake. She obviously recognised she wasn’t still with Ward because she went ridged in his arms.

He wasn’t sure how Skye knew he wasn’t Ward but she wasn’t happy about it, tears streamed down her cheeks. “It’s ok, Skye. Ward will be back soon.” He assured her, hoping once she recognised his voice she’d calm down, but no such luck.

He was usually fairly good with kids, as an adult he’d been able to calm Skye’s fears but nothing he seemed to do was working. “You’re ok Skye. No need to cry.” He told her, rubbing her back.

“W-want G-Grannttt.” She wailed, crying louder.

He was worried she’d hyperventilate soon if he didn’t calm her down, so he swallowed his pride and went in search of Ward. “May, I’m heading inside with Skye.” He said activating his comm link.

“Copy that.” May acknowledge.

Coulson only just reached the second story, when Ward rushed onto the landing looking concerned. He’d obviously heard Skye crying and was coming to investigate or give hell to whoever upset her.

“What wrong? Why’s she so upset?” Ward demanded, instantly taking Skye from him as she reached her arms out.

He didn’t like being overthrown for Ward, but apparently Skye felt more secure with the Specialist at the moment. Something about that didn’t sit well with him. His fatherly instincts were on red alert as he watched Ward interact with Skye. He was allowed to be disgruntled and protective; Skye was practically his daughter.

“Skye woke up and started crying that she wanted you.” He begrudgingly explained.

Ward didn’t look surprised by this, Coulson noticed. _Perhaps May was right about their bond being more than SO and Rookie._

Skye immediately stopped crying and latched her arms around Ward’s neck tightly, burying her face in his chest. He expected Ward to shy away from Skye’s snuggling but he just tightened his hold on her and automatically starting to jig her. Ward updated him on the situation like he didn’t have Skye clinging to him like a koala bear.

**Grant’s POV**

“We’ve nearly got everything packed. Simmons is helping Gramsy. Tommy was almost finished when I sent Fitz in to help him. I hadn’t really unpacked much of mine or Skye’s things, so we’re practically good to go.” He explained to his boss as Tommy and Fitz come out to join them, each carrying a backpack and a box of knick-knacks.

Coulson turned to the younger pair. “If you’re packed, I’ll have Agent May take you to The Bus. You can wait out front. I’ll tell her to meet you there.” Coulson said. May’s voice sounded in his ear, confirming she’d heard and would escort them to The Bus immediately.

“Yeah, I’m all packed.” Thomas confirmed. “Fitzy here got me organised, didn’t you mate.” He clapped Fitz on the shoulder, before they headed down the stairs.

Coulson shook his head. “Your brother’s been spending too much time with Skye, if he’s calling Fitz ‘Fitzy’.” He chuckled.

Gramsy and Simmons appeared on the landing. “Were all packed too. Jemma is a rather organised young lady, with some impressive folding skills.” Gramsy informed them.

Skye spoke up. “She plats hair too.” She told them proudly, making Simmons blush.

“How about I help you get these bags to The Bus.” Simmons suggested to Gramsy.

He left Coulson to shepard them out to The Bus. “I’ll grab our bags sir and meet you on The Bus.” He said disappearing into his childhood bedroom, most likely for the last time.

He set Skye down on his bed, while he slung his duffle bag over his shoulder. He picked up two more bags and Skye’s backpack full of supplies and set them down on the bed next to her.

“You think you can carry this one, baby?” He asked her, helping her put on her little Thomas the Tank Engine backpack .Tommy had bought it for her as a surprise the day he and Gramsy had gone to lunch.

“Why you look sad?” She asked worried.

He frowned, unsure how to explain. “Well, we probably won’t come back here again. This is home. I have lots of good memories here that I’m leaving behind.” He told her.

“I thought our castle was home?” She asked, confused.

“It is, baby. You can have more than one. This one is my childhood home. The Beach House is our safe home, just for us.” He was trying to explain it as simply as possible. He knew she was struggling to understand, like him she’d never really had a home.

“Oh, so we can have more than one? Do we have to find a new home now?” She asked him, sadly.

“The Bus is our home too. Don’t worry, baby.” He picked Skye up, setting her on his hip then grabbed their other two bags. “We better go.” He said quietly, heading for the door.

He’d miss it here. He had lots of _safe_ places but this was _home_. None of them were home. The Beach House was close, but that was only because Skye lived there with him. Her socks on the floor, drawings on his fridge and tooth brush next to his.

 _Maybe homes not a place. Maybe it’s Skye or Family or both._ He thought, walking towards The Bus.

He only looked back once he’d reached the top of the cargo ramp. The Bus might not have the same memories that Gramsy’s House had, but now it had his family, and that was all that mattered. With one last glance at Gramsy’s House he hit the button to raise the cargo door. “Let’s find the others, Skye.” He headed up the stairs towards the lounge.

“Because were home now?” She asked him in a small voice.

He paused, observing his family sitting in the lounge. Tommy was seating on the couch having an animated conversation with Fitzsimmons. Gramsy was with May and Coulson talking at the Bar.

“That’s right, baby, were home again.” He told her, kissing her head.

Home was wherever his family was. It didn’t matter if it was Gramsy’s House, The Beach House or The Bus. It could be on the damn moon for all he cared. As long as he had the people he loved with him, he’d be home.


	22. Stormy Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta-ed any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out and I'll fix them ASAP.
> 
> This chapter’s driven me insane. I’ve restarted editing this about 10 times just this weekend. I think I've just been looking at it to long now and I can't see objectively anymore so again I apologies for any errors. The next chapter will be up faster I promise.

**Grant’s POV- Status: The Bus. Whereabouts: “On route to God knows where.”**

“Lock it or lose it.” May’s voice broke off the conversation in the lounge, making the team scatter to the cargo bay to buckle up.

Gramsy and Tommy looked at him for an explanation. “May means buckle up. We’re getting the hell out of here.” He translated for them.

Gramsy and Thomas exchanged a quick glace before scrambling for their belts.

“I don’t like flying.” Skye reminded him, looking panicked in the seat next to him.

“It’s ok baby. Remember, close your eyes and it’ll be over before you know it.” He encouraged her, buckling them both up.

Skye shut her eyes tight and didn’t open them till she heard May’s voice over the PA system telling them it was safe to unbuckle.

The team wandered back into the room as he was unbuckling Skye. “I think we have a few things to discuss.” Coulson informed the room at large, taking a seat were Skye had been moments ago.

He nearly gave himself whip-lash as he made sure Coulson wasn’t squashing her, but Skye had climbed onto his knee without him even noticing; not that he minded. He was so used to her invading his personal space that it didn’t seem to register with him anymore.

“I was about to ring and tell you Fitzsimmons have worked out what the 0-8-4 does, when Thomas rang me instead.” Coulson informed him.

He wasn’t getting his hopes up just yet. “And…” He prompted.

Fitz chimed in. “We think we’ve figured out how just touching the bloody thing turned Skye into a three year old and why.” Fitz said anxiously, looking in Simmons direction for her to continue explaining.

“The 0-8-4 turns people into the age they were when something horrific happened to them.” Simmons revealed. “It only activates when the toucher has a significant moment in their past that tormented them. It’s an Asgardian weapon designed to return enemies back to a time that incapacitates them.” She informed him, glancing apprehensively to Skye snuggled up in his arms. “We just need to figure out what that was for three year old Skye and get her to hold the 0-8-4 again and the process should reverse its self when she’s come to terms with her demons.” She explained, grimly.

He looked at them sceptically. “You want Skye to relive a memory from her past that torments her and hold that Asgardian _thing_ and _hope_ it turns her back.” He clarified, furiously.

_It just had to be Asgardian._ He thought bitterly.

“Isn’t being tormented by the past enough? Now she has to go through it _again,_ so she can return to her rightful age. When will these Asgardians learn to put their toys away?” He spat angrily.

He stood up with Skye, grabbed their bags and headed for his bunk. He slid the door shut not caring that it slammed, he leaned against it heavily.

**Gramsy’s POV**

The team was silent. “Grant’s angry, but not at you.” Gramsy assured them, seeing their dejected expressions. “He’s spent his whole life trying to forget his past. He’s just angry that Skye’s going to have to relive hers so she can revert. He feels hypocritical, knowing he’s going to have to ask her to do something he himself isn’t willing to do.” She explained to them gently, seeing they were at a loss.

Thomas shook his head next to her. “The past should stay in the bloody past. Its cruel making someone relive it.” He said angrily, eyes drifting towards the door his brother had disappeared through.

“Unfortunately that’s why it’s such a valuable weapon. Loki created it to render his enemies useless until they dealt with their demons. He understood how easily the past can haunt a person’s life and facing it can take a huge toll on a person physically and mentally until they deal with whatever it is that haunts them. The weapon allows rivals to pick off their enemy while they’re vulnerable. HYDRA wants it desperately.” Simmons said quietly, avoiding Coulson’s face as she mentioned the God of Mischief.

**Grant’s POV**

“What’s wrong?” Skye asked him, looking worried.

His anger melted away as he looked into her innocent brown eyes. He sighed, pushing himself off the door. He hopped onto his bed with Skye securely held to his chest. “What do you remember about being little, baby?” He asked gently.

Skye went ridged in his arms. “Nuffing.” She mumbled, turning her face away from him.

He didn’t need to be a specialist to know she was lying. “I’m not sure I believe you, baby. You can tell me.” He encouraged her, tucking her hair behind her ear, tilting her face up so she’d meet his eyes.

Skye’s eyes were shining with tears and her bottom lip was trembling. “Don’t wanna, don’t make me. I don’t wanna member.” She whimpered, desperately.

The tears she’d been so bravely holding back cascaded down her little cheeks as she stared into his eyes. “Baby, talking about it might help.” He suggested, lifting his hand up to wipe her tears away.

Skye scrambled off him, landing in a heap on the floor. “NO!” She shouted at him, pushing herself back up right.

“Baby, take it easy. You’re going to hurt yourself.” He said trying to calm her as he sat up.

Skye took off, running from the room as soon as he moved to approach her. It took him a minute to process her abrupt departure; he jumped up running out the door after her.

The lounge was empty as he looked around, no sign of Skye anywhere. She was fast, but not that fast, she couldn’t have just vanished. She must be hiding from him. He heard voices coming from the kitchen and ran into the room, eyes searching every corner.

“What’s the matter darling?” Gramsy asked him, seeing the concern etched across his face.

“Have you seen Skye?” He asked her, his eyes still looking around the room.

Gramsy exchanged a look with Coulson as they sat at the island bench. “Honey, Skye was with you. She hasn’t been out here.” Gramsy frowned at him, confused.

He sighed, meeting their worried faces. “She _was_ with me.” He corrected. “Until I asked her about what she remembered from her childhood.” He explained, eyes darting around the room again looking for any sign of her.

“Well, she didn’t come this way. She can’t be too far.” Gramsy told him.

“Ward, the planes at 37,000 feet. She’s still on the plane.” Coulson tried to reassure him.

He didn’t feel reassured. “Oh no!” He exclaimed, suddenly realising something.

“What?” Gramsy and Coulson asked simultaneously.

He signed. “If she didn’t come this way…then she must have headed for the cargo bay stairs. Skye always has trouble with them.” He explained, running towards the stairs.

There was no sign of Skye on the stairs so he headed for the lab. “Have you seen Skye down here?” He asked the group crowding the work bench as he stuck his head in the door.

“Wasn’t she with you?” Fitz asked him, looking up from whatever he was showing Tommy and Simmons.

“Yeah, but she ran off once I started asking questions about her past.” He explained irritably.

_Couldn’t they just answer his question? It was a simple yes or no._ He thought annoyed _._

“Do you want help looking for her?” Tommy called after him as he started looking around the cargo bay. They obviously hadn’t seen her.

“No, I’ll find her. She can’t be too far.” He shouted back, looking around the side of the SUV.

● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●

He was officially worried. He’d searched every room on this plane, twice. Opened every closet or cabinet, and still no sign of Skye.

_Where the hell is she?_ He thought, desperately checking yet another place he’d already checked.

A thought suddenly hit him and he laughed out loud. “I’m such an idiot.” He scolded himself as he stood in the middle of the kitchen.

“Are you alright Agent Ward?” Coulson asked incredulously, catching Gramsy's worried eyes as Ward continued to talk to himself.

He turned to them, still laughing at his own stupidity. “I know where Skye is!” He informed them, running from the room at a full sprint.

“I think your grandson’s finally lost it, Liz.” Coulson stated casually, as Ward disappeared.

“Oh no, he’s fine. Skye just has that effect on him.” She told him unconcerned, taking a sip of her tea.

● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●

Grant took the stairs two at a time, passing Simmons on her way up.

“Is everything alright Agent Ward?” She asked him, concerned.

“I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!” He yelled back over his shoulder.

He skidded to a halt near the back door of the SUV. He pulled the handle, just like he thought, the door was unlocked.

Skye was curled up sound asleep in one of his hoodies; he thought he’d lost it months ago. The interior light flicked on and Skye shifted her arms over her eyes, scrunching up her little face trying to hide from the light.

He really should have checked here first.

With her arms affectively blocking the light, Skye continued to sleep. He closed the door and walked around opening the opposite side where Skye was curled up in her usual spot. Scooping her up he held her securely to his chest, just breathing in her familiar baby scent. “Don’t do that to me ever again.” He murmured to her as he quietly shut the car door.

He was nearly level with the lab doors when he noticed he had an audience. “What are you two looking at?” He asked scathingly, shooting Tommy and Fitz a glare.

Tommy snickered. “Oh nothing, ya big softy. Skye ok?” He inquired, jerking his head towards the bundle of hoodie and brown curls in his arms.

“I think so. Well, for now at least.” He said glancing down at Skye’s sleeping form. “How am I supposed to make her relive something so painful, when she doesn’t even want to talk about it with me?” He asked them, feeling desperate.

“If anyone can get Skye to face her demons, it’s you Ward.” Fitz assured him, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

“I guess.” He nodded, walking up the stairs.

● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●

**Grant’s POV**

He was seated at the bench in the kitchen watching Gramsy and Coulson prepare dinner when Skye rubbed her eyes groggily. “Did you have a good nap in the car, bubby?” He asked her.

Skye gave a hesitant nod, obviously not sure if he was mad at her for running off.

As he helped her sit more upright, his hoodie slipped off her making her whine at the sudden rush of cool air hitting her skin. “Here baby.” He helped her to put it on properly. “There you go, warm enough now?” He asked as he zipped up her (well his) maroon hoodie.

Tommy surprised them both by suddenly pulling the hood up over her head as he plonked himself down on the stool next to them.

He felt Skye jerk. “Thomas!” He scolded his brother for scaring her as he helped Skye push the hoodie back a bit so she could see. “Leave her alone.” He told his brother, sternly. He didn’t need to upset again.

“I didn’t do anything. I was just trying to help.” Thomas grumbled.

“Boys stop arguing. Thomas set the table and stop annoying Skye. Grant your squishing her.” Gramsy chastised them as she checked the lasagna.

“I am not.” He huffed, still not loosening his hold on Skye. She wasn’t complaining, by the look of it, she liked the security.

Coulson got the plates and utensils out. “I like having you on The Bus. Ward actually listens to you.” He commented to Gramsy.

“Well, he doesn’t get much of a choice really.” Gramsy said with a laugh.

“You’re telling me.” He mumbled under his breathe, loud enough that only Tommy could heard.

Tommy quickly turned a chuckle into a poorly discussed cough, as Gramsy raised an eyebrow at him.

“Dinners ready.” Gramsy informed the room once the lasagna was out of the oven. She started serving up with the practised efficiency that shouldn’t be found in a kitchen not your own. “Thomas, go and tell Jemma and Leo to stop working and have something to eat.” She instructed, earning an approving smile from Coulson.

“You need help with anything, Gramsy?” He offered.

“No honey, go sit down.” She insisted, dishing up another plate.

He sat down at the table with Skye still snuggling to him, she wasn’t asleep but her eyes were closed. Gramsy placed their meals down and handed him cutlery.

“Here you go. Be careful, it’s hot.” She told him. Old habits die hard apparently, but it made him smile. He wasn’t a kid anymore but he still appreciated her looking out for him.

He shifted Skye onto her own seat. “Want me to cut it up for you? It’s hot.” He asked her, leaning over to cut up her slice of lasagna. He could see the steam coming off it in waves.

He finished cutting up her lasagne and set it back in front of her as Fitzsimmons and Thomas walked in chatting animatedly about some new contraption.

“Ah, hot!” Skye pushed her dinner away.

“You ok baby? Did you burn yourself? Gramsy told you to be careful because it’s hot.” He reminded her, getting up to get her bottle of water. He handed it to her and she chugged it down.

“Hurts.” She told him, glowering at her dinner.

He dragged her plate back in front of her and picked up her fork. “You’ve got to blow it like this.” He told her demonstrating. He flew it towards her mouth like he’s done at Gramsy’s House.

Skye giggled around her mouthful. “Again!” She demanded. “Again, do it again.” She said opening her mouth, ready for the next forkful.

● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●

**Grant’s POV**

“M’full.” Skye mumbled, pushing her plate away.

He had handed over her fork, once her tea had cooled down so he could eat his own dinner. “Well, why don’t you go wash your face? You’ve got sauce all over it.” He suggested.

“Can’t move.” She complained, slumping down in her seat dramatically for emphasis.

“Do I have to get May to get you out of that seat?” He asked casually, taking a bite of his tea.

That worked, she was off and running towards the bathroom before he’d swallowed his mouthful.

The table occupants erupted into laugher. “You’re lucky May didn’t hear you use her as a threat just to get Skye to wash her face.” Fitz told him as he stood with Simmons, taking their plates to the sink.

“What? It worked.” He stated, standing up to take his own plate to the sink. “And she took a jab at my piloting skills so it’s only fair.” He told them, scowling.

“It was a cheap shot, Grant. Your punishment is the dishes so get to it Mr.” Gramsy told him shaking her head, handing him her plate to wash too.

“Ohhh…Gramsy, come on.” He whined.

“Grant Douglas.” She said firmly, giving him a threatening look.

He wasn’t really complaining. He just loved when she scolded him, he missed it.

“Grant Douglas has to do the dishes.” Tommy mocked from the table.

“You can do the drying Thomas Andrew, so don’t laugh.” Gramsy told Thomas sternly.

He snickered, chucking a tea towel at his brother which hit him square in the face. The tea towel dropped into Tommy’s lap and he scowled at him.

“All clean.” Skye announced, twirling around to show him. She was sporting a t-shirt of his and his hoodie from before.

“Is that what you’re wearing to bed, baby?” He asked, stacking the last of the dishes in the dishwasher.

“Yep.” She told him.

“Are you going to be warm enough?” He asked her. He got an enthusiastic nod from her.

He scooped her up and took her to his bunk. Skye snuggled down in his bed, popping her thumb in her mouth and closed her eyes.

“Night baby.” He kissed her forehead and flicked the light off. He Left the door open just a fraction in case she needed him.

Gramsy was reading a book as he entered the lounge. “I’m gunna take these into Skye’s bunk for you. She’s not sleeping in it so it’s empty at the moment. I’m sure she’d rather you than Tommy, he’s nosey.” He said gathering her belongings.

On his way out of Skye’s bunk, he spotted Tommy coming up from the lab. “Tommy grab your stuff. I’ll show you were you‘ll be sleeping.”

He helped his brother get his stuff and lead him over to the visitors bunk. “Here you go Tommy.” He said stepping inside and dumping his stuff next to the bed. “Skye’s normally right next to you but I’ve put Gramsy’s stuff in there for the moment.” He said gesturing to the wall behind Tommy.

“I’m gunna get some sleep. This has been a very long day.” Tommy said yawning, sitting down on the bed, starting to unpack his stuff.

“It has” He agreed. “I’m gunna have an early night too. I just wanna make sure Gramsy’s all sorted first.” He said, leaving his brother to finish unpacking.

“I’m going to bed now. Is there anything you need Gramsy?” He asked her.

“Grant relax. Jemma gave me the tour and I’m going to finish my chapter and get some sleep too.” She reassured him.

“Ok well, if you need anything, I’m only in that bunk there.” He said, gesturing.

Once inside his bunk, he stripped to his boxers and got into bed. He shut his eyes and tried not to think about what tomorrow might bring. He wasn’t looking forward to trying to get Skye to open up about her past.

He wasn’t willing to talk about his past so he felt like such a hypocrite trying to get Skye to. Sighing, he rolled over focusing on Skye’s steady breathing. It helped to relax him enough to drift off to an uneasy sleep.


	23. Truth Can't Hide In The Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes- This is unbeta-ed any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out and I'll fix them ASAP. You know this by now.
> 
> I don't know if I need to change the rating or not just yet. Skye's past gets a bit darker than even I imagined it in later chapters when mores revealed. She's only revealing bits and pieces to Grant when she comes to terms with them so far. 
> 
> If you think I should up the ratings maybe just throw that in when you review :) Reviews make my day and encourage me to get my chapters out faster.

**Grant’s POV- Status: The Bus. Whereabouts: “On Route.” Time: 4:07 AM**

“Stop, please stop.” Skye whimpered, tossing the tangled blankets off her as she moved to get away from an unknown entity.

Her frighten voice had him awake in seconds. “You’re ok, baby. It’s just a nightmare, it can’t hurt you.” He soothed softly, rubbing her arm trying to bring her back to reality.

“Stay away from me! I not your _bad_ girl!” She screamed hysterically.

He frowned. She wanted someone away from her, desperately. Not your bad girl? What the hell does that mean? “You’re safe baby, it’s not real. You’re safe.” He promised her.

Skye’s little head tossed back and forth on her pillow, her wild curls becoming a tangled mess. She let out a shrill scream then her eyes flew open, much to his relief. She sat up looking around his bunk, her wide brown eyes wildly searching the darkness. Her eyes finally landed on him, she let out a shaky breath and dissolved into tears.

“Skye, Baby, your safe. I’ve got you.” He promised, shifting up to rest against the headboard. He gathered her up so she was curled against his chest; he ran his fingers through her soft curls in the hope that it would ground her.

“He-he…I-I’m not…” Skye trailed off, to upset to form a coherent sentence.

“It’s ok, baby, just breath. Nobody’s gunna hurt you.” He assured her, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

Skye slowly calmed down, taking deeper breaths; her little body sagged against his as she sobbed.

He held her tight and let her cry herself out. “I’ve got you, baby.” He promised, for what felt like the thousandth time.

He shifted them so they were laying down more comfortably. “Close your eyes baby, you’re safe with me.” He assured her, seeing she was fighting to keep her eyes open, obviously frightened her nightmare would continue.

He felt terrible. Skye had probably had this nightmare because he brought up her past before she was ready to face it. Now even her subconscious was throwing it back in her face causing her more pain.

“You’ll keep me safe.” She mumbled into the sleeves of his maroon hoodie. She’d been using it to dry her tears and snotty nose.

“Always.” He hugged her tighter. “Where’d you find this anyway?” He asked her, plucking at the hoodie. He was curious because he thought he’d left it behind after training one morning and he hadn’t been able to find it since.

Skye frowned. “Under my seat.”

He knew for certain he didn’t leave it in the car. He didn’t wear this hoodie often, usually only when he ran out of clean clothes. It wasn’t his favourite colour but Skye seemed to think it looked good on him so he’d worn it to training just for her. Obviously Skye had swiped it for her ‘me time.’

 _What’s so special about men’s clothes that woman feel the need to steal them?_ He wondered, shaking his head. This wasn’t the first item of clothing of his to go missing; he’s minus about three shirts too.

“Were you cold in the SUV, baby?” He asked her, curiously.

Skye shook her head. “Smells wike you.” She mumbled in a small voice.

Skye was hiding like she thought she was in trouble or maybe she was embarrassed.

 _Ahh. So it’s a security thing._ He thought as he watched Skye hide in his hoodie.

He smiled down at her. “I’m not mad, baby.” He put her at ease.

Skye looked up at him timidly.

“You wanna wear it? You wear it, baby, if it makes you feel safe.” He pulled the hood up over her head like it was some form of protection against nightmares.

He got a shy giggle out of her before she snuggled down more comfortably. She brought the sleeves up to her nose and breathed deeply. She relaxed almost immediately and was snoring lighting in no time.

He kissed her hoodie covered head. He inhaled taking a quick sniff of his hoodie, it smelled as he expected- like it needed a good wash. He wrinkled his nose. _It definitely needs a wash now it has her tears and snot all over it._ He smirked.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t secretly please she could find comfort in him, well his hoodie; he was trying not to let it go to his head. It wasn’t working very well.

 _If it makes her feel safe, it doesn’t matter._ He reasoned, closing his eyes.

**● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●**

**Grant’s POV**

By lunchtime he was still no closer to figuring out Skye’s demons than he was yesterday. He’d suggested she tell him about her nightmare and now she was avoiding talking altogether; only nodding or shaking her head to acknowledge people’s questions.

He decided to take a break. He _tried_ and read his book, but he couldn’t concentrate. Sighing heavily, he abandoned the book and closed his eyes.

“Perhaps you need a different approach, Grant.” Gramsy suggested, sitting down next to him.

“Like what, Gramsy?” He asked at a loss, eyes still closed.

“How did you get Skye to open up and trust you enough to train her?” Gramsy asked him. His eyes snap open. “Phil might have mentioned a few things to me.” Gramsy acknowledged.

“No! I’m not telling Skye more about Christian!” He snapped furiously. He glared at her for even suggesting it; she knew full well how he felt about his past.

She nodded, obviously not surprised by his reaction. “Did you ever stop and think that maybe Skye doesn’t want to tell anyone because she doesn’t think anyone will understand or believe her.” Gramsy asked him, seriously.

No, he hadn’t considered that. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t want Skye to freak out more. She’s scared enough, Gramsy. I can’t put her through that, she’s not ready.” He insisted.

“ _She’s_ not ready or _you’re_ not ready, Grant? Because from what I’m hearing, it sounds like you’re stalling.” Gramsy stated bluntly.

Damn it. She always saw right through his bullshit. He wasn’t ready to bring up his past again. He’s tried to push it down and keep it compartmentalised for years. He really didn’t want to bring it back up.

He didn’t want Skye to learn how screwed up he is. What if she thought he couldn’t even handle his own past, so what help would he be with helping her deal with hers? She was already trying to deal with her own past without his issues getting in the way too.

**Gramsy’s POV**

She watched Grant carefully. “What if it helps her Grant? What if hearing about what Christian put you and Thomas through gives her the confidence to confide in you?” She asked him. “It might even help you too.”

Grant was thinking about it, she could see it in his eyes. He was thinking about the possibility of revealing his past to Skye.

He looked up at her and nodded solemnly.

She was proud of him. He was finally ready to face it rather than bottle it up and let it eat away at him.

**Grant’s POV**

“I’m going to find Skye.” He told Gramsy, getting up.

He could relive his past, if it meant that Skye wasn’t haunted by hers. He could do it for her, and he would, once he found her. She’d been avoiding him since this morning.

“Skye?” He called out, checking his bunk. No sign of her.

He headed to the lab. “Have you guys seen Skye?” He asked them. Fitzsimmons shook their heads, focused on their task.

Tommy’s head snapped around to face him. “You haven’t lost her _again_ have you?” He asked him, disapprovingly.

“No!” He snapped, defensively. He immediately felt bad. “Sorry Tommy, I’m just worried.” He sighed. “Skye’s avoiding me. I’ve got to somehow get her to talk to me, so she can face her past and hold the 0-8-4 and be turned back into an adult.” He ranted.

“Better?” Tommy asked him.

“Yes, actually.” He said, taking a deep breath.

“I’d check the SUV Grant. Skye seems to go there to feel safe when she doesn’t want to go to you.” Tommy suggested.

He sighed. _Duh Grant, where else would she be._

“Thanks Tommy. I’ll go check.” He said, ruffling his brother’s hair.

Just like yesterday, he found his baby Rookie asleep with his hoodie on the back seat. He carefully scooped her up into his arms. She automatically grabbed hold of his t-shirt, snuggling closer to his warmth.

He was going to take Skye back to his bunk but then thought better of it. She obviously felt comfortable here. _It might help her open up if she feels safe._ He thought, hopefully. It was worth a shot.

He climbed into the back seat and shut the door quietly, careful not to wake her or jostle her to much as he propped himself against the opposite door with his legs along the seat.

**● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●**

**Grant’s POV**

Skye slept for another hour, giving him plenty of time to prepare himself. Her eyes lids started to flutter. She nuzzled his chest, stretching, and then curling closer to him.

“Keep me safe.” She murmured sleepily into his shirt.

He frowned, unsure if Skye was talking to him or whether she was just talking in her sleep. That was until she went to roll over and would have landed on the floor, if he hadn’t grabbed her around the waist and scooped her back into his lap.

Skye screamed, frighten at being woken up so suddenly. In her overly tired state she erupted into tears, taking in shaky breaths. “Baby, you’re ok. Look at me. Your safe here, we’re in the SUV.” He soothed her, trying to get her to calm down. He didn’t mean to frighten her.

Skye looked around the car, her watery eyes meeting his. “You’re ok baby.” He assured her softly, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Skye nodded but didn’t look like she believed him.

All of a sudden Skye’s head shot up and she scrambled around, he wasn’t sure what she was doing until she turned trying to reach for her hood.

“I’ve got it baby, here.” He said, pulling it up and over her head for her. She instantly calmed down. “Is that better, baby?” He inquired, eyeing her carefully.

Skye nodded her head. “Keeps me safe.” She mumbled.

“Does my hoodie keep you safe, like I do?” He asked her, checking he’d heard correctly.

Skye looked down. “It pro-tects me. I safe.” She explained shyly, hiding in his hoodie.

“You’re safe here. No one’s going to hurt you. I won’t let that happen.” He assured her, hoping she’s open up, rather than shut down like this morning.

Skye had her face hidden in his hood so he couldn’t see her. He slowly lifted her chin so she’d meet his eyes, than even slower, he reached up and pushed the hood back so she wasn’t hiding. “You don’t need my hoodie to be safe because I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you. I promised, ok?”

Skye was fidgeting like she really wanted to pull her hood forward and hid, but thought he’d tell her off.

“Is the hoodie keeping the nightmares away, is that it?” He asked her. Skye looked up with fear in her eyes, confirming his deduction. He hated seeing her frightened. He took a deep breath to prepare himself. “Baby, can I tell you something that I’ve never told anyone else?”

Skye gave a small nod.

“When I was a little older than you, something happened and nobody would do anything about it.” He told her.

“So when you’s little wike me, nobody wistened too.” She simplified.

This topic was obviously making her edgy; she’d reverted back to baby talk in her nervousness. “It’s not that they wouldn’t listen to me, it’s that they didn’t believe me. I had a horrible big brother that was a bully. He made my life miserable and my parent weren’t any better. When I tried to tell people, they wouldn’t believe me because my parents just made up lies for why I had bruises or broken bones so everyone just thought I was a liar.” He revealed, still giving her the censored version. He was watching Skye carefully to making sure he wasn’t scaring her.

“People say I’s a wiar too.” Skye murmured, scooting a little closer to him so she could rest her head against his chest and listen.

“When bad things happened I got scared and I had nobody to protect me. The people, who were supposed to protect me, were the ones causing the damage so I had to learn to protect myself. When I did, Christian would pick on Tommy instead and hurt him so I had to try keep him safe.” He took a deep breath to calm himself. This was harder than he’d imagined. His mind was bringing up all the memories he’s tried so hard to bury. He could still hear his baby brother’s screams echoing in his ears.

“You keep us safe.” Skye insisted, trying to reassure him by nuzzling her nose against his chest.

“I try baby, but sometime things are out of my control.” He told her.

Skye looked at him questioningly, not understanding.

“I try to protect you and Tommy, but sometimes I can’t keep you as safe as I’d like. Sometimes you get hurt and I can’t do anything about it.” He explained.

“Christian did a bad thing, didn’t he?” She asked him.

Skye was clever. “Yeah, baby, he did. He hurt Tommy so bad he nearly died. That’s how we ended up living with Gramsy for a bit.” He revealed, not telling her all the details. He didn’t want to scare her; he could see the impact his story was having on her. She was shaking. “Shh baby, we’re ok now. Tommy’s ok. Christian and our parents can’t hurt us anymore.” He told her and for the first time in years, he actually believed what he was saying.

It wasn’t his fault Christian and his parents were horrible human beings that hurt him and his brother. He just didn’t believe it wasn’t his fault, until this very moment.

He wasn’t a weak and defenceless kid anymore, he could defend and protect himself and those he loved. He would protect them. “Skye, did somebody hurt you? Is that why you keep getting nightmares?” He asked her trying to be gentle yet firm, he wanted an answer.

“He smacked me! Hurt me. He say I bad, but I not.” She stammered out in a rush.

Anger filled him, he had to try really hard not to punch something and risk scaring Skye. _How dare anyone put their hands on her!_ _How could anyone possibly think his Skye was bad?_ _She didn’t have a bad bone in her body. Maybe a mischievous one, but not a bad one, his Skye was beautiful and good; she was perfect._ He thought furiously.

“Skye, why did the man think you were being bad?” He asked her. He needed to know everything.

Skye hiccupped and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of his hoodie. “He said I had to be his bad girl.”

His heart plummeted and he couldn’t breathe. _Oh god…no._ He thought, swallowing hard. “Baby, what do you mean he wanted you to be his bad girl?” He asked, feeling sick.

“He um…says I had to…” She trailed off, bring his hoodie sleeves up to her face breathing in, trying to calm herself down.

“What?! Skye, just tell me, baby, please…” He pleaded, panicked.

“He says I have to take stuff for him, hide it till we get home.” She revealed, wiping her face again.

He breathed a sigh of relief, that wasn’t nearly as bad as he thought. He’d been imagining a lot worst, a _lot_ worse. “Aww Baby.” He gathered her to him in a tight hug, squeezing her.

Skye sobbed into his chest, letting it all out. “H-he told me to take stuff.” She hiccupped. “To hide it, b-but when I no do it…he-he…” She trailed off again, sobbing into his t-shirt.

“Baby, what did he do?” He asked with dread.

She didn’t answer.

Panic spiked in his chest making him shout. “BABY, WHAT DID HE DO?!” Skye jump at his loud voice.

“He- he smacked my bottom weally hard so I couldn’t get away. Wocked me in a dark cupboard. He no let me out till I say I be his bad girl and t-take stuff.” She stammered, breathing hard. “He say nobody want me so I gotta be his bad girl, nobody want me.” She sobbed, hysterical.

God, he was so furious he was shaking. How could someone tell her nobody wanted her? He never wanted to let her go. “Baby, you have lots of people who want you. You’re not bad. You don’t have any bad in you, ok? You’re a good girl.” He told her, firmly.

“I-I bad, I took stuff.” She stammered, hiding her face.

His baby was upset someone made her _steal,_ not that someone had done such horrible things to her. “Skye, you took things because you had to _not_ because you wanted to. That man would have hurt you if you didn’t.” He said, trying to make her understand that it wasn’t her fault.

“B-but I took d’em and not mine. I a bad girl wike he say.” She insisted, still sobbing.

“No, Baby! He would have hurt you if you didn’t take things. That doesn’t make _you_ bad. That makes _him_ bad for manipulating you into doing bad stuff.” He explained. “You’re a good girl and he used you to get what he wanted so he wouldn’t get in trouble.” He told her a simply as possible.

“He smacked me so hard.” She shivered, obviously remembering the experience.

“He should _never_ have done that to you or locked you up in the dark.” He was trying to stay calm so he could keep her calm.

“He smacked me, wock me in dark.” She repeated, whimpering.

“You’re a good girl and I love you so much.” He told her, wiping her tears away as she hiccupped. She was breaking his heart right now and he wanted to break this guy’s neck for hurting her.

“I your good girl?” She asked him, looking at him with red watery eyes.

She looked so vulnerable, she made his heart clench. “You’re my best girl baby and don’t you forget it.” He told her cupping her cheek, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

He hugged her tight. “Skye, I need you to understand that it’s not your fault.” He said, looking straight into her eyes.

“I your good girl. Skye gave him the tiniest smile. “You still love me?” She asked him in a scared voice.

He never wanted her to doubt that. “Of course I still love you. That’s never going to change. I’m not the only one either everyone missed your twenty-questions today. They get worried just like me when you’re so quiet.” He told her, running his fingers through her soft curls.

Skye looked up at him with guilty eyes. “I-I sorry, I-I bad.” She stammered, looking down into her lap.

 _Shit._ _She still thinks she’s bad._

“You don’t need to be sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong.” He assured her. “We worry about you because we love you and want you to be happy and safe.” He explained patiently.

“I happy wif you.” She told him matter-of-factly.

“Well, I’m glad you’re happy and feel safe with me.” He watched Skye’s face spread into a smile. “How about we go have some dinner now.” He suggested.

“Can you do the aeroplane?” Skye asked excitedly bouncing up and down in his lap, giving him her best bambi eyes.

How could he say no to those eyes? “I guess I can. Come on, let’s find the others.” He chuckled, scooping her up.

He’d have to talk to the team about what he’d discovered, but for now he was just happy Skye was talking to him again. He could handle anything HYDRA or anyone else through at him but Skye being unhappy or upset. That he just couldn’t handle.


	24. Darkness Isn’t My Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta-ed any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out and I'll fix them ASAP. Blah! Blah! Blah!  
> I'm gunna be totally honest I like the next chapter a lot better. It'll be a mixture of cute and horrible from a few people's POVs. A bit more of Skye's past is uncovered.  
> In the next chapter we are going to 'see' Skye's favourite pirate. Coulson and Grant clash over what's best for their girl. May attempts to stop Coulson going all stalker Daddy. Gramsy even has a heart to heart with Fitz.  
> I just want to thank you guys for your reviews. It just really makes my day and encourages me to get more chapters up.

**Grant’s POV- Status: The Bus. Whereabouts: “On Route.”**

He was well aware that the team was eye-balling them as they finished their dinner. They’d clearly notice that Skye didn’t want him out of her sight and she was back to only answering in baby talk.

He wasn’t hungry. “Baby, why don’t you go and get ready for bed while I help do the dishes.” He suggested, hoping he might be able to clear a few unspoken questions up, without her little ears listening.

Skye look up at him panicked. “I no wanna.” She wailed, tears already shining brightly.

“I know baby. I won’t take long and then I’ll tuck you in.” He assured her.

**Thomas’ POV**

Skye looked on the verge of a full blown melt down. His brother didn’t look like he was far behind her. Their negotiation weren’t getting them anywhere, neither willing to compromise.

“Skye, why don’t I come with you? We can do our teeth together and I’ll help you get ready for bed.” He suggested, coming to his brothers rescue.

Skye looked from him to Grant and back again, obviously realising Grant wasn’t going to cave this time she nodded her head, chin trembling and holding back tears.

**Grant POV**

He sent Tommy a grateful look. He lifted Skye up until she stood standing on her chair at his eye level. “You go brush your teeth with Tommy and get ready for bed. I won’t be long and then I’ll tuck you in.” He told her, trying to put as much resolve into his voice as possible.

Skye looked like she was going to cry any second now and that would be the end of him. “I’ll be as fast as I can.” He promised. “You be a good girl and get ready for bed.” He said quickly giving her a kiss on the temple, picking her up and handing her over to Tommy before he changed his mind or she started crying.

**Thomas POV**

He had only taken two steps out of the kitchen, cutting off Skye’s view of Grant, when she burst into tears. “Shh, come on sweet pea it’ll be ok.” He said, rocking her and smoothing down her hair as he made his way to the bathroom. “Let’s get our teeth brushed and show Grant what a big girl you are.” He suggested, hoping that would stop her crying; it didn’t.

**Grant's POV**

He hadn’t moved or spoken since handing Skye over to Thomas. He could hear her crying as they headed towards the bathroom.

Gramsy spoke up breaking the silence. “Honey, tell us what you needed to so you can get back to her.” She suggested, bring him out of his catatonic state.

“Right, yeah.” He cleared his throat. He told them everything that Skye had revealed in the SUV earlier. His eye kept flicking towards where Tommy has disappeared with Skye, he couldn’t hear her cries anymore so he hoped that was a good sign.

**Thomas’ POV**

He had managed to calm Skye down enough to brush her teeth, but Pyjamas where a different story. She wouldn’t wear anything he picked out.

“Iron Man?” He held up her footsy jammies.

She shook her head.

“Captain America?” He held up another pair with a shield on the front.

“No. No. No.” She cried hysterically, rubbing at her eyes tiredly.

He knelt down in front of her and wiped her tears away. “Ok Skye, can you find me something that you want to wear?” He asked her, patiently. He expected more hysterics, Skye just stood with her arms crossed in the middle of Grant’s bunk then turned on her heels heading for Grant’s dresser.

 _Her clothes are still in her Thomas backpack. What’s she looking for?_ He wondered confused. He watched Skye pull out the bottom draw of Grant’s dresser and stand on the edge precariously so she could reach the third draw and pull it open. She rummaged around for a minute then drew back holding an old t-shirt of Grant’s.

He was surprised Grant still had it. “You wanna wear that to bed? Huh, ok than.” He said taking it from Skye, examining it; the t-shirt had defiantly seen better days.

**Grant’s POV**

“Do you think the 0-8-4 will turn her back now that she’s open up about her past? Does that mean she’s faced her demons?” He asked Fitzsimmons hopefully.

Simmons shook her head. “Just because Skye’s opened up about what that dreadful man made her do and what he did to her doesn’t mean she’s dealt with it Ward. Talking about your past is one thing, accepting it and moving on from it, is quite another.” She told him, glancing at Fitz meaningfully.

“I think more time is needed. Skye’s not ready yet Ward.” Fitz said, cautiously.

He still didn’t have a handle on all his demons, so how could he expect Skye to be ready to accept her demons and move on when he wasn’t and in such little amount of time. His thoughts were interrupted by a throat being cleared, obviously Tommy alerting them he was bring Skye back into the room. He straightened up and took a deep breath, calming himself.

“Grant.” Skye said tiredly.

He lifted his head turning towards her. “Baby, where’d you find that?” He asked her, chuckling as he took her from Tommy.

Tommy ruffled Skye’s hair. “In the third draw of your dresser. I didn’t realise you were sentimental Grant. You big softie.” He teased.

The team looked up to see Ward’s reaction at being called a sentimental softie, then they caught sight of the t-shirt Skye was wearing. It was light grey featuring a mug shot of a dog captioned with ‘The Dog Ate My Homework’.

“I gave this to you, what, nearly 20 years ago?” Tommy asked, sounding amazed.

“I gotta say, it looks better on Skye than it ever did on me.” He joked, giving himself more time to come up with an excuse, he didn’t have one. “Ok fine, I’m a sentimental softie! I couldn’t part with that stupid shirt. It reminded me of you and Gramsy and I missed you guys. Happy now? I’m a softie!” He exclaimed, somewhere between exasperated and horrified at the thought.

Everyone was so stunned by his sudden outburst that they were silent.

“But you’re _my_ softie because you love me.” Skye sated, breaking the silence.

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, the fraise you could have hear a pin drop came to him mind.

He smiled down at Skye. “You’re right as usual, baby. I’m only a softie with you because I love you.” He confessed, realising just how true it was, he probably still wouldn’t get rid of that t-shirt just because Skye’d taken a liking to it.

The team’s eyes widen, their mouths dropping open.

 _I’m never going to live this one down, it’s worse than ‘short bus.’_ He sighed resigned to the fact.

“I’m never going to live this one down. You guys will use this against me every chance you get.” He said more to himself than the team. Skye looked guilty, her eyes worried. He was about to reassure her that that wasn’t a bad thing when the team started laughing hysterically.

“We’re defiantly going to use this against you, Ward. It’s about bloody time.” Fitz told him, smirking happily.

“No! No, d’at HYDRA man will hurt him if you do d’at.” Skye shouted at Fitz, causing the room to go very quiet. Skye took a shaky breath, grabbing hold of his t-shirt with white knuckles.

He held Skye a little tighter, giving her a reassuring squeeze. “Baby, the bad guys aren’t going to hurt me. Fitz would never tell anyone who’d use you against me. Fitz was only teasing.” He told her, reaching up to unclench her little fist from his t-shirt.

“No. No. No.” Skye repeated upset, pushing his hand away and clenching her little fists tighter.

“Baby, Fitzy was teasing! He won’t tell anyone. I’m sure he’ll promise you, if you want.” He offered her as a last ditch effort to calm her.

Skye lifted her head, eyeing Fitzy intently. “You’ll promise? Right Fitzy? You no tell.” She said tiredly.

Fitz looked stunned, not expecting Skye’s outburst. “Yeah, Skye, I won’t tell. I promise.” He told her, sincerely.

Once satisfied Skye snuggled back into his chest and unclenched her fists, popping her thumb in her mouth sleepily.

“Come on baby, let’s get you into bed. It’s been a long day.” He ran his fingers through her hair.

“No. No. No. I no wanna sweep! It’s dark in dare.” Skye exclaimed, trying to get down.

“Baby stop.” He told her gently, holding on to her so she couldn’t get away but she kept struggling. “Skye!” He said more firmly, holding her more securely against his chest.

Skye stopped struggling and collapsed against him sobbing tiredly.

He just held Skye close, looking up he saw the worry on everyone’s faces. “I’m going to put her to bed.” He said, walking towards his bunk. Skye stiffened as soon as the lighting changed from the lounge to his darker bunk.

He flicked on his lamp as fast as he could. “How about I leave this light on so it’s not dark in here? Do you think you’ll be able to sleep?” He asked, worried.

 _She couldn’t possibly think Fitz would tell bad guys about them._ He sighed, she was obviously so tired she couldn’t take a joke anymore.

Skye shook her head no, thumb still in her mouth. “Stay wif me, snuggle?” She demanded, one arm reaching for him.

“Ok baby, move over.” He scooped her up and over a little.

Skye snuggled into his chest, eyes finally fluttering closed.

He stayed with her for a while after she’d fallen asleep just watching over her. He extracted himself from Skye, leaving the light on for her. He noticed his maroon hoodie on the floor near her dirty clothes. He picked it up. “Were you so tired you forget to put this back on?” He murmured, draping it over her. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before exiting his bunk.

“Did she get to sleep alright?” Gramsy asked him.

He turned towards her voice. “Yeah, once she finally closed her eyes.” He sighed, sitting down next to her on the couch. “I think she’s just over tired. She’s scared to close her eyes again, bringing up her past is upsetting her Gramsy.” He said worriedly, leaning forward on his knees with his head in his hand.

Gramsy squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. “You’re doing everything you can. You can only be there for Skye when she needed you, you can’t force it; you know that better than anyone.” She told him, giving his shoulder another squeeze.

He did know better than anyone, it was easy for somebody to tell you it wasn’t your fault but believing it is a whole different story. “I know. I just can’t stand to see her so upset. Skye’s scared to be on her own. She frighten of the dark because some bastard locked her in a cupboard after smacking her around. Who knows what else he did to her.” He said angrily, standing up. “I’m going to do some training.” He muttered, leaving the lounge.

● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●

He was so focused on beating the crap out of the punching bag, he didn’t hear Tommy call him.

“GRANT!” Tommy shouted.

“WHAT THOMAS!” He yelled back, still focused on the bag. Tommy didn’t answer. He spun around angrily, still reeling from his working out. “WHAT!” He snapped, annoyed.

Tommy wasn’t looking at him, he was looking down at Skye, half hidden behind him with tears rolling down her cheeks. She’d put on his maroon hoodie so he guessed she’d had a nightmare. Un-wrapping his hands he kept an eye on Skye, she was taking in unsteady breaths from where she was hiding behind Tommy. Tommy just looked pissed off.

Skye made no move to come any closer to him. _I probably scared her, great._ He sighed, annoyed at himself. Now un-wrapping his left hand, he looked up at Tommy. “She have a nightmare.” He stated, already knowing the answer.

**Thomas’s POV**

He met Grant’s eyes angrily. “She woke up screaming and couldn’t find you. I heard her and brought her down here. I didn’t realise you were beating the crap out of the punching bag or I wouldn’t have bothered.” He said coolly. He picked Skye up and gave her a hug, trying to calm her.

**Grant’s POV**

He just ignored his brother comment, focusing on Skye instead. “You ok now, baby?” He asked her, shifting his hoodie back from her face so he could see her better.

Skye didn’t answer; instead she reached for him.

“You’re ok, baby.” He told her, taking her from Tommy.

He buried his face in her hair and inhaled her baby sent, calming himself as much as Skye. He ran his fingers through her hair. “You’re ok.” He repeated, noticing that as he said it her breathing slowed just a little bit more.

He lifted his face from her hair but still kept her close, he met Tommy’s annoyed gaze. “I’m sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn’t be taking this out on you.” He apologised.

**Thomas’ POV**

He was still annoyed but not at Grant, at the situation. He felt just as helpless as Grant, only Grant seemed to know what to do.

“I’m sorry too, I just panicked.” He admitted, looking at his feet. “I didn’t know what to do.” He confessed. “She wanted you and you weren’t there. I’m sorry.” He apologised. His brother was just worried about Skye and trying to keep it together himself.

**Grant’s POV**

He sighed heavily. “Tommy breath, I’m not angry at you. I should have been there for Skye, not down here beating up the bag. Skye comes first. I should have been there for her. So I’m sorry.” He apologised, giving Skye a squeeze.

“But you’re trying to deal with stuff…Skye might come first, but I shouldn’t be making it harder on you.” Tommy said, brushing Skye’s hair out of her eyes as she snuggled into him.

“You’re not making it harder.” He assured his brother. “How about we go put a movie on?” He suggested. “I think she’ll fall asleep easier if she’s not in the dark.” He whispered to Tommy, heading up the stairs to the lounge.


	25. Innocents Risked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta-ed any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out and I'll fix them ASAP.   
> Wow 25 chapters! That's pretty amazing. I just want to thank the 100 people following this story your support and reviews mean a lot to me.   
> I hope you like this chapter it has multiple POV's and a bit from everyone.

**Grant’s POV- Status:  The Bus. Whereabouts: “On route to unknown destination.”**

 “So, which movie are we watching?” Tommy asked, looking at their extensive collection with envy.

 “You choose, just make sure it’s suitable.” He requested, picking up the blanket off the back of the couch and covering Skye with it.

Skye glared at him. “No sweepin!” She told him firmly, pushing the blanket off her so it landed on the floor.

“Baby, you can sleep. We’ll keep the nightmares away.” He promised. Tommy picked up the remote and started playing whatever movie he’d chosen.

“Skye, how about you show me how important snuggling is? I hear that you’re the best, pass me that blanky.” Tommy said, sitting down next to her.

Skye looked like she didn’t know what to do; she looked from him to Tommy, than the blanket, than back to him, and finally picked up the blanket and handed it to Tommy.

Tommy held up the blanket. “How about we place this here so we’re warm during snuggle time?” He suggested, spreading the blanket over the three of them to disguise his true mission.

Skye didn’t protest this time, she just stuck her thumb in her mouth and mumbled. “What’s duh moobie?”

He had to hand it to Tommy; he’d completed the objective perfectly. Skye now had the blanket over her and was settled down to watch the movie, his inner specialist was proud of his little brother’s deviousness.

He glanced up towards the screen. “Really? Free Willy. Again? Still haven’t seen it enough?” He teased his brother. It would seem his baby brother would never grow out of this movie. He’d lost count of the amount of times he’d had to endure watching it over the years.

Tommy scowled at him. “It’s for Skye’s benefit actually. She’s educating me on the importance of snuggles, so I’m returning the favour by educating her on Free Willy.” He said trying to justify his choice. He raised an eye brow. “Ok, fine, you’re not the only softie in the family. You satisfied?” Tommy grumbled, scowling.

Skye looked up from her place between them, frowning. “Is Tommy a softie because he loves me too?” Skye asked confused.

“Tommy does love you, but he’s a softie because he loves Free Willy.” He pointed towards the movie playing on the screen.

“Oh.” Skye shuffled around a bit trying to get comfortable, she stuck her little blanket covered feet in Tommy’s lap and settled in to watch the movie.

● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●

He wasn’t really watching the movie he was too focused on Skye and Tommy’s reactions to the story line. He’s seen this movie way too many times for it to hold his interest like the other two but the minute changes in their facial expressions kept him entertained far better than any plot. 

“Is Willy bad because he misbehaved?” Skye asked him, timidly.

“Willy isn’t bad. He was just scared, that’s why he didn’t do what he was told.” He explained.

“Is it ok to be bad if you’re scared?” Skye asked him, frowning.

“Baby, you weren’t being bad by doing what that guy said. You were scared he’d hurt you, that doesn’t mean you misbehaved, that means he did. He should never have used your innocence for his own gain.” He said frustrated.

“He smack me.” Skye gasped out, breathing unevenly as she buried her face against his side. “He say I stoopid and if I was going to be such a _good girl_ than he’d show me how _bad_ he could be.” She confessed breathing hard as tears soaked his shirt.

Grant when ridged at the threat. He took a deep breath, than lifted Skye up so she was straddling his lap. “Skye, you are _not_ stupid. You are a _very_ smart girl. You did what you had to do to keep yourself safe.” He told her, firmly. “Just because those things were bad, doesn’t mean you’re bad.” He wiped her tears away. “It also doesn’t mean that scared people can misbehave. It just means that some people work harder than other to be brave and find better options, rather than what’s easy.” He explained to her. “Do you understand, baby? What this man did was very wrong and he did it because he’s a coward and rather than step up and fix his problems, he used you and made them worse.” He told her, cupping his hand behind her head and drawing her into a protective hug; Skye’s little body was shaking uncontrollably against him as she sobbed.

He was shaking just as much as Skye, only it was from barely supressed rage. He rubbed her back in soothing circles. “Shh baby.” He whispered, kissing her temple. “Breathe in…breathe out.” He encouraged her.

Skye took a shuddering breath in, than exhaled unsteadily and kept crying. “I not bad, I good girl.” She spluttered, trying to take a deep breath.

“You’re a very good girl, baby. Shh, come on, deep breaths.” He instructed, trying to get her to follow his breathing. She just cried. His heart felt tight, he felt like _he_ couldn’t breathe with every shaky breath _she_ took. This guy was going to pay for all the pain he’d caused her, he was going to make sure of it.

**Thomas’ POV**

He wasn’t sure what to do, he wanted to help but wasn’t sure how. Skye’s sobs quietened down and her breathing evened out. He looked down to confirm that she’d worn herself out and fallen asleep.

He couldn’t help but give a weak smile. Skye was snuggled into Grant’s chest, one hand clutching the front of his t-shirt while the other was sucking her thumb.

**Grant’s POV**

“Hand me the other blanket, Skye’s feet are cold.” He said, moving his arms so Tommy could wrap the blanket around Skye. She whimpered and her eyes fluttered open when he moved, so he quickly wrapped his arms back around her and the blanket, holding her close. “Go back to sleep. I’ve got you.” He told her, kissing the top of her head.

Skye went back to sleep quickly and they fell into silence. “I’m going to find this guy.” He told his brother darkly. “And he’s going to wish he was never born.”

Tommy looked over to him and then down at Skye as she shifted restlessly in him arms. “I know and I’m going to help you.” Before he could protest, Tommy cut him off. “Skye’s family Grant, we protect our family.” He said daring him to disagree and tell him he couldn’t help but he didn’t disagree and he wasn’t going to because he expected nothing less of his brother.

**Thomas’s POV**

 He was a little surprised about the lack of protest he was receiving from his brother but he decided not to question it. “How do we find this bastard?” He asked.

Grant didn’t lift his eyes from Skye. “Leave that to me Tommy. I wanna bring one other person in on this.” He told him.

“Who?” He asked puzzled.

“Coulson, Skye’s like a daughter to him. If anyone wants this bastard to pay for hurting Skye just as much as we do it’s him.” Grant explained. “I can find him but we might need Coulson there in case it gets out of hand.”

He nodded in agreement and faced the abandoned movie thinking deeply.

● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●

**Coulson’s POV**

Panic filled him when he saw Ward’s bunk empty. “She’s gone! Skye’s gone!” He exclaimed, looking around the room everywhere and only finding her Iron Man toy on the floor.

Elizabeth hurried into the bunk behind him, also looking around for any sign of the little girl. “She can’t be far. Skye’s probably with the boys, wherever they are.” She told him, calmly. He followed her out of the bunk. “Do you hear that?” She asked him, stopping to listen more closely.

“It sounds like the television; they must be in the lounge.” He said, hurrying off to make sure. He stopped as he took in the room in front of him, causing Elizabeth to crash into the back of him.

“Why’d you stopping? Are they in here?” She asked worriedly, trying to looking around him.

 “They're in here alright.” He chuckled. “Looks like they were watching Free Willy.” He noted as he flicked off the TV and DVD player.   

**Gramsy’s POV**

Once Phil had moved out of her way, her eyes landed on Skye and her Grandsons who were sound asleep all snuggled up on the couch. Grant had Skye snuggled up to his chest in what appeared to be a hoodie and blanket as he held her protectively again him. Thomas seemed to have his head buried in Grant’s shoulder so the light wasn’t in his eyes and his legs tucked up under himself.

She smiled at the sight and her worries disappeared for now. “Do you think we should move them?” She whispered.

**Coulson’s POV**

The idea was laughable. “If I tried to move Skye I guarantee you my reflexes wouldn’t be good enough to dodge to right hook Ward would send my way, but don’t tell him that.” He told her, somewhat seriously.

Elizabeth laughed quietly. “Don’t worry I won’t, you have a good point. I don’t think it’s safe to move Skye or Thomas but maybe we should put a blanket over them. I think little Skye’s the only one going to stay warm.” She suggested, grabbing up a spare blanket.

“How about a cup of tea?” Coulson suggested as he made his way over to the three on the couch.

“That sounds lovely. I’ll just put this over these three and be right with you.” She assured him.

He was confident that Ward was in a deep enough sleep he wouldn’t get a black eye so he bent down and placed a light kiss to Skye’s messy curly. “Sweet dreams baby girl.” He whispered and headed for the kitchen.  

**Gramsy’s POV**

She spread the blanket over Thomas mainly as he only had a t-shirt on. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek than carefully tried to adjust the excess blanket around Skye so it covered Grant’s right side. Unfortunately this caused Skye to whine unhappily and wriggle around.

Grant’s eyes flew open and he tightened his arms around Skye automatically settling her down. “Gramsy?” He murmured quietly, catching sight of her as he lifted his head off Thomas’.

“Relax honey, go back to sleep.” She encouraged.

“I should put Skye to bed.” He said tiredly, looking down at her.

“Maybe you should, but I think you’ll have difficulty extracting yourself from the two using you as a pillow.” She pointed out.

**Grant’s POV**

He looked down to see not only Skye using him as a pillow but Tommy slumped against his shoulder. “I don’t really have the heart to move them.” He confessed.  

“It’s funny you should mention that.” Gramsy muttered.

“Why do you say that?” He asked, confused.

“Oh nothing, I suggested moving you before and Phil laughed saying if he’d even tried to move Skye you might have ended up giving him a black eye.” She told him.

He snorted. “He’s probably right it. It wouldn’t be smart to move either of them on me unexpectedly.” He agreed looking down at the two people he would do anything to protect.

“I don’t think either is moving anywhere so relax and go to sleep honey. It’s been a long day.” She told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek and flicking off the light.

Skye snuggled further into him and let out a content noise. “I’ve got you, baby.” He assured, running his fingers through her hair. Tommy didn’t seem to like his arm moving and started to grumble in his sleep. He stopped moving his finger through Skye’s hair and reached up with his opposite hand to move some of his brother’s dark hair out of his eyes and Tommy settled down again.

He rolled his eyes at himself and sighed looking at his baby brother. “You might be big enough to make your own decisions Tommy but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to worry if you’re making the right one. It’s my job to look after you, both of you, whether you’re three or twenty six.” He sighed, ruffling his brother’s hair and giving Skye a squeeze before he closed his eyes.  

● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●

**Gramsy’s POV**

She made her way towards her temporary bedroom and couldn’t help but smile as her eyes landed on her boys snuggling with they’re favourite girl. She was about to head into her bunk when she heard Leo’s voice.

“I took a picture before, I’ll print you a copy.” He whispered, smiling with his head sticking out of his bunk.

“I’d love that. I hope you’re not still up because you’re worried about what Skye said because she was really over tired and didn’t mean it.” She told him, assessing his eyes as he watched the three in the lounge.

**Fitz’s POV**

He shrugged. “I know Skye doesn’t really think that I’d tell someone but that doesn’t mean someone won’t, it could happen. That’s what’s got me worried.” He confessed, looking at the floor.

“Leo, I’m not going to lie to you and tell you it won’t happen because I know it already has and that’s reason enough to fuel your worries. You need to have faith that they can make this work and protect each other when needed.” She told him.

He nodded. “I do have faith in them. I know Ward would go to hell and back to keep Skye safe. I know if he thought they couldn’t make it work he wouldn’t be with her. Ward’s the only one who can keep her safe because he’ll keep her safe no matter the danger and she’ll do the same because she loves him.” He reasoned.

**Gramsy’s POV**

She knows it’s true. Leo was right. Grant would keep Skye safe because he wasn’t worried about the danger; the only thing he was worried about was Skye.

“That’s what has me worried.” She confessed. “That no matter the danger, he’ll protect her. He loves her.” She told Leo, placing a hand comfortingly on his arm. “Get some sleep Leo, tomorrow’s another busy day.” She leaned forward and like she did with her Grandchildren she kissed his cheek goodnight.

**Fitz’s POV**

He blushed at the affectionately gesture as he watched Gramsy glanced one more time at her grandkids and Skye and disappear into her bunk.

He understood her concerns, she loved Ward and didn’t want him to put himself in danger but she needed to have faith too. Ward knows that if he got injured or killed because of Skye, she’d never recover. He knows the danger, what he’s risking and if there’s one thing Ward wouldn’t risk its Skye.


	26. No Place Like A Guarded Castle For Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta-ed any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out and I'll fix them ASAP.  
> I'm so sorry this has taken so long this last month has been from hell and I don't see it easing up anytime soon. I didn't want to make you wait any longer since I promised I'd get this up just after my birthday so if there are any mistakes I apologise again. I really enjoyed the banter in this chapter but i have to say May and Coulson at the end cracked me up. Is it weird that my own story cracks me up? Any way here it is finally. I hope you like it.

**Grant’s POV- Status:  The Bus. Whereabouts: “On route to unknown location.”**

“Briefing in 5 minute.” His eyes snapped open at the sound of Coulson’s voice over the loud speaker. He noticed Tommy was awake as his brother sat up rubbing his eyes with a grumpy scowl on his face. He automatically tighten his hold on Skye as she grumbled unhappily, her brows furrowed in annoyance, feeling his arms tighten around her she settled down and went back to sleep.

He stretched as best he could with Skye still in his arms and got to his feet. “We better move. Coulson won’t be happy if we’re late.” He told his brother, who still looked half asleep. “Come on, Tommy. You can have coffee after the briefing.” He stretched a hand out to help his grumbling little brother up.

He walked into the briefing with Skye still asleep in his arms and Tommy lagging behind him yawning. He went ridged seeing who was on the screen in the briefing room. He was suddenly very aware that his hair was sticking up all over the place, his t-shirt was wrinkled and he was in his sweat pants from training last night. He wished he had thought to at least put a clean t-shirt on. He cleared his throat and tightened his hold on Skye.

**Fury’s POV**

He looked up as Agent Ward entered the briefing room. One of the most buttoned up Agents in the history of S.H.I.E.L.D and he was clutching a blanket like it was some kind of life line.

 _What the hell is he doing with a blanket?_ Fury thought exasperated.

Then it clicked as he notices a little foot dangling out of the bottom of the bundle. The little rug rat must be in the bundle he realised. His eyes fell on the guy half obscured behind Ward, he didn’t look much better then Ward did, obviously not a morning person this one.

“Nice of you to join us Agent Ward. How is Skye this morning? I assume it’s her foot sticking out of that bundle of blankets you’ve decided to bring to briefing this morning and not that you’ve gone soft. Who’s the kid?” His eyes flicked once again over to the newbie.  

**Grant’s POV**

He readjusted Skye feeling a bit self-conscious; he quickly tucked her little foot back under the blanket. “Skye’s…” He trailed off, not sure how to categorise how Skye was into words that accurately described how she was doing. “This is…” He turned towards Tommy. “My little brother Thomas and over there…” He gestured to Gramsy, who was standing near Fitzsimmons. “Is my Grandmother Elizabeth. They were both extracted with Skye and myself.” He stated, not sure what else to say or how much Fury already knew.

“I’m aware of the situation Agent Ward. Coulson has brought me up to speed.” Fury informed him.

He nodded.

Coulson stepped forward. “HYDRA have discovered Elizabeth’s house and now have prioritised Skye’s value.” He informed the room at large.

He knew it would happen but he still held Skye tighter like that would somehow keep her safe.

“They will try again. We’ve come up with a plan.” Coulson gestured to himself and Fury on the screen. “Since we now know that the key to turning Skye back into her adult self lies with her facing her inner torments. Director Fury and I think it’s better to put the team into a safe house so that we’re not flying around aimlessly while trying to turn Skye back. This way we’re safe from HYDRA and can take some down time to refocus.” Coulson informed them all, glancing back at Fury on the screen, who nodded his confirmation.

He wasn’t sure this was the best plan. “HYDRA’s found us before in a safe house and we still don’t know how they were able to find our location.” He pointed out.

Coulson nodded. “That’s true, but this time you’re not the only one assessing the threats and potential risks while keeping Skye safe. We all have our parts to play in pulling this off. Fitzsimmons will be handling the 0-8-4. Agent May and I will assist you in guarding and keeping Skye safe. Elizabeth and Thomas can search for a new living arrangement, seeing as HYDRA blow there’s up.” He explained.

He still wasn’t convinced this was the best course of action. While having the whole team there to watch his back while he kept Skye safe and helped her deal with her past was obviously a good thing. He still wasn’t sure that being in one spot for any length of time was a good idea even with the back-up. “Sir, are we sure staying in one place for any length of time is safer than just staying on The Bus doing what we’re doing?” He asked sceptically.

“We can’t just fly around the world forever Ward. It’s not practical and Skye’s going to have to come to terms with her past sooner or later. We’d just prefer sooner and in a safe environment, a safe house provides this.” Coulson explained, sounding exasperated.

“It might not be ‘practical’ but it’s working.” He pointed out, taking a calming breath. He was annoyed that Coulson refused to see his point. “Skye’s dealing with this at her own pass. I’m just worried that if we take her off The Bus and into another place she’s unfamiliar with and not convinced she’s safe in, we’ll be back to square one all over again.” He explained, trying not to get irritated that they were thinking so practically, when what Skye needed was the assurance of safety and security to open up and deal with her past.

**Coulson’s POV**

He was frustrated. He and Ward weren’t seeing eye-to-eye on how best to keep Skye safe. “That’s a valid point Ward but what do you suggest we do? We can’t just keep flying around until Skye’s ready to come to terms with her past as much as I’d love to give her all the time she needs, that’s unfortunately not possible with HYDRA trying to use her as a bargaining chip.” He said bitterly.

Ward wasn’t the only one who had Skye’s best interests at heart, he wanted the best for her too and sometimes doing what’s best for her wasn’t necessarily what she or Ward thought it was.   

**Grant’s POV**

He was trying his best not to lose his patients. He didn’t like Coulson insinuating he didn’t know what was best for Skye. He knew what she needs and he wasn’t convinced sticking everyone in a safe house was it.

Skye needed to feel safe or she wasn’t going to open up anymore and heal. “You wanna know what I suggest?” He asked irritation practically dripping of his words. “I suggest that we don’t stick her in a place she doesn’t know and feel safe. I _know_ Skye and what she needs to open up and deal with her past is a place she feels at home and comfortable in. She’s not going to do that in an unfamiliar environment with the team looking over her shoulder.” He told them, pointedly. “I suggest we see if my beach house has been compromised and if it hasn’t, we take her there. It’s the closest thing to a home apart from The Bus that Skye has. She knows she’s safe there so she’ll open up more easily there rather than an environment she’s totally unfamiliar with.” He said, returning Coulson’s glare.

“Fine, give the coordinates to Fitz and we’ll see if it’s been compromised before we discuss this any further.” Coulson said coolly.

He picked up a pen and wrote down the coordinates on a piece of scrap paper and handed it to Fitz, trying not to jostle Skye too much in the process.

**Fitz’s POV**

He didn’t like the tension between Ward and Coulson as he worked on checking the locations security status. The silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

They both thought they knew what was best for Skye and that was the problem.

They just couldn’t except each had valid points. “Um…the address is secure sir.” He informed Coulson. He quickly glanced over to catch Ward’s reaction; Ward only nodded his acknowledgment and looked down at Skye, tucking her blankets more securely around her little body.

**Grant’s POV**

Coulson turned towards Director Fury on the screen. “It looks like we have a secure location. I’ll send you through the coordinates.”

“So it would seem Coulson. I’ll leave you to sort out the details, keep me informed.” Fury instructed, terminating the video link.

It didn’t take long to sort out the details once they knew the location was secure. They were landing an hour away from location in two and a half hours and they’d drive from there taking Lola, the SUV and his motorcycle.

“A word in my office Agent Ward. Skye can stay here.” Coulson informed him, heading for the door. His tone left no room for discussion.

“Yes sir.” He said, turning to Tommy. “Can you take her for me?” Tommy held out his arms. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and hurried off to Coulson’s office in the hope that he could get this over with before she woke up.

**Fitz’s POV**

“How much trouble do you think Ward’s in for arguing with Coulson in front of Director Fury about what’s best for Skye?” He wondered out loud.

Gramsy, Thomas and Jemma all looked up at him.

Simmons looked thoughtful for a moment. “Coulson seemed calm when he left.” She pointed out.

He watched Thomas start doing the jig Ward normally did as Skye started to fuss and squirm in her blankets. “It’s when there quiet that you know you’re in trouble and need to shut the hell up.” Thomas told them, glancing knowingly at Gramsy.

**Grant’s POV**

Coulson was already seated at his desk by the time he knocked on the door. “Sir?” Coulson lifted his head from his paperwork and gestured for him to come in and sit down. He took a seat and waited for Coulson to start.

“I think we need to talk about a few things Ward.” Coulson informed him. “Like how you plan to find a man you don’t know the name of, let alone if he’s even still alive.” Coulson inquired, looking at him curiously.  

He wasn’t sure what to say so he said the first thing that came to mind. “How’d you know I was going to look for him?” He asked curiously.

Coulson smiled at him. “You just told me. So how exactly do you expect to find this man without a name, age, date or address?” He inquired casually, shifting papers around on his desk into organised piles.

“I obviously need to gather more information because you’re right so far I have nothing to go on. No name, Skye only calls him ‘bad man.’ It obviously happened then she was three because that’s when the 0-8-4 turned her back too but I have no address, not that that’s ever stopped me before.” He said casually, stating the facts.

**Coulson’s POV**

He nodded in agreement. He knew that such details were insignificant if Ward really wanted to find a person.

“I’ll make a few calls and see what I can find out. Leave it with me.” He said finding the file he was looking for; Skye’s file, un-redacted.

**Grant’s POV**

He wasn’t sure whether that was meant to be a dismissal or not, so he just stayed for a moment processing this information.

“You’re free to go Agent Ward.” Coulson informed him, obviously surprised to find him still sitting here. “You’re expecting me to chew you out for questioning me in the briefing room.” Coulson stated.

He only nodded in confusion because by that statement he gathered Coulson had no intention of doing so.

“I’m not going to chew you out over questioning what’s best for Skye, even if it annoys me. You had a point. We both just want what’s best for her. We just go about it in different ways it seems.”

His attention snapped towards the door as an unhappy crying filtered through, letting him know that Skye was awake and not happy to find him gone.

“You’re dismissed.” Coulson told him, gesturing towards the door.

He didn’t need to be told twice, he exited the office at a brisk pace, fighting the urge to break into a full sprint until he got the end of the hall at least.

**Coulson’s POV**

_I wonder how far he got before he broke into a run._ He mused.

On a whim he pulled up the security footage and started chuckling. “Only the end of the hall Ward, I didn’t think it would take that long.” He chuckled, switching the feed to the lounge. He watched Ward take Skye from a very grateful looking Thomas, who’d obviously been attempting to distract her with her Iron Man toy.

Skye seemed to calm as soon as she was back with Ward. She felt safest with Ward. He could see it on her face; she visibly relaxed upon seeing him walk into the room and was even calmer when he was holding her.

He observed the scene for a few more moments; his baby girl was going to be completely and utterly safe with Ward.

“You spying on Agent Ward again, Coulson?” May asked in a bored voice from where she leant against the door frame.

“I’m not spying.” Coulson scoffed, offended by the accusation. “I’m keeping close watch on the actions Ward is taking to keep Skye safe and happy by private observation, secretly, without his knowledge.” He told her, firmly.

“So you’re spying.” May stated.

“Ok, yeah, I’m spying. Close the door.” He told her in a hushed whisper.

**May’s POV**

She closed the door and walked around the desk to see what he was looking at. “Skye seems perfectly happy to me. What’s the issue Coulson?” She asked, not seeing the problem. She didn’t understand why he felt the need to check Ward was up to the task, he’d never fail yet.

“I’m just checking.” He told her, defensively.

“Stop worrying, Skye couldn’t be in better hands. Agent Ward’s committed.” She told him. She couldn’t believe she was even having to say this.

Coulson only nodded and kept watching as Ward sat down with Skye on the couch. He was still in his sweat pants and the wrinkled t-shirt from yesterday’s workout. If that wasn’t commitment, she didn’t know what was.

“COULSON!” May yelled, dragging his attention back to her. “Ward never goes anywhere dressed like that. He slept on the couch and had a meeting with the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D looking like an undercover fitness trainer who didn’t get enough sleep.” She exclaimed, incredulously. “The man’s committed to Skye so give the spying a rest, you’ve got nothing to worry about. Ward’s number one priority is obviously Skye’s safety and happiness because his hygiene and punctuality are clearly taking a backseat.” She told him, exasperated.

She’d never tell him she’d been doing her own checking to make sure though.

Coulson smiled. “I suppose your right. The Agent Grant Ward we knew before Skye wouldn’t have been caught dead attending a meeting with Director Fury in clothes he’d slept on the couch in from yesterday’s workout.” He conceded. “He really is committed to our baby girl isn’t he?” He asked in wonder.

She sighed, “Yes Coulson, that’s what I’ve been telling you this whole time.” She said, turning off the security feed as Coulson’s eyes became unfocused while he pondered this revelation. She shook her head and headed for the cockpit, they’d be arriving in a few hours and he needed to be ready, they all did.


	27. What You Should Really Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta-ed any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out and I'll fix them ASAP.
> 
> It's been a while but it's been a crappy month and a half...things are looking up though because I'm headed to Cairns in two weeks for a family holiday. I wanted to get this chapter posted for you beautiful readers since you've been so patient.

**Grant’s POV- Status:  The Bus. Whereabouts: “On Route to The Beach House.”**

“Hey baby, I’ve got a surprise for you.” He told her, smiling. He knew Skye was going to love this. He watched her eyes light up brighter than he’d seen since them since they left Gramsy’s house.

“Weelly? What is it?” She asked him, curiously.

He smiled, tapping her on the nose. “Never you mind, it’s a surprise baby. That means I can’t tell you yet. How about a bath?” He suggested, while gathering their clothes from his bunk and heading for the bathroom.

 “You tell me soon wight?” She demanded, excitedly.

“Soon baby.” He nodded.

● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●

**Gramsy’s POV**

Grant was kneeling beside the bath with his sleeves rolled up and holding a jug full of water suspended over Skye’s head. “Head back baby.” He instructed. Skye moved into position, putting her face cloth over her eyes.

“I’m glad to see you remember something positive from your bath time Grant.” Gramsy said amused as she witnesses their little bath time routine. It was how she did it all those years ago.

Grant rinsed Skye’s hair. “I can’t have Skye going through the torture bath time was for me as a kid, can I Gramsy?” He asked her, crease between his brows.

“You hated bath time. You hated water in your eyes.” She stated soberly, remembering the struggles she used to have getting him into the bath after being traumatised by watching Thomas nearly drown in the well.

**Grant’s POV**

He remembered all too well why he didn’t like bath time as a kid. “I just don’t want Skye to associate bath time with fear like I did.” He confessed. He wasn’t going to allow Skye to associate water in her face as something traumatic so he was going to take every precaution possible.

“I know darling, but Skye seems to love bath time so I don’t think you need to worry so much.” She pointed out.

He nodded frowning, picking up something in Gramsy’s tone. “You think I’m being ridiculous worrying about her associating bath time with fear, don’t you?” He accused annoyed, it was just a precaution and his fear was justified. He was allowed to be cautious.  

**Gramsy’s POV**

Gramsy was a taken aback that he’d come to that conclusion. “Honey, I just think you’re worrying far too much about everything, even the little things like bath time.” She told him honestly, not wanting to upset him. She understood his worries.

“Of course I’m worried about her Gramsy. I don’t want her fear to control her or be used against her.” He explained. “Fear’s a really bad thing to have as an agent and HYDRA will use it against her, just like Christian used it against Thomas and me.” He exclaimed loudly, causing Skye to drop her face washer and turn around to him with worried eyes. “It’s ok baby, you keep playing.” He told her, running his fingers through her hair to calm her and to check the conditioner was out.

“I realise fears a bad thing to have but it’s something everyone has, it’s what makes us human. We’re all afraid of something.” She told him, gently.

Grant was running his finger through Skye’s hair avoiding her eyes but she knew he was still listening. “Our fears can’t be used against us if we face them honey, but you can’t try and prevent Skye from getting a fear she might never have. That just causes you more anxiety, making you lose focus on what’s really important.”

**Grant’s POV**

He realised it wasn’t rational to try and prevent something that might never happen but he didn’t want Skye to be frighten and scared when he knew how beautiful and strong she could be.

“Grant I don’t want you to get hurt or worse killed trying to protect Skye. I’m not sure myself or Skye would survive it. You two are so deeply in tuned to each other that I’m not sure if either of you would survive it if something happened to either one of you.” She confessed.

He looked up and stop running his fingers through Skye’s hair. “I can’t tell you what you want to hear Gramsy. I’m never going to stop protecting Skye, no matter the danger.” He told her seriously, determinately meeting her eyes.

“That’s the problem Grant.” She sighed, exasperated. “Skye doesn’t expect you to put yourself in danger for her. What if you get killed protecting her? How do you think that will make her feel?” Gramsy asked him, angrily.

“That’s where you’re wrong! Skye does expect me to put myself in danger because she knows me. She knows exactly what I’m like and how I’ll react to her being in danger! Skye expects it Gramsy because we trust each other, we trust the other to do what they have to, to get the job done.” He told her firmly, leaving no room for argument.

He could see the shock on her face but he needed her to understand that Skye isn’t a job to him. She was his top priority. Nothing comes before her, not even him. “Gramsy I can tell you exactly how Skye would feel because I can tell you how I’d feel if she died protecting me.” He told her honestly. He took a calming breath to prevent scaring Skye with his loud voice.

“If I can stop something happening to Skye, than I damn well will. I’ll do everything in my power to protect her because I love her. I can’t imagine a future without her, I don’t want to.” He told her, breathing heavily just at the thought of a world without her. He focused on Skye happily making a bubble beard to calm himself.

**Gramsy’s POV**

She took a calming breath to collect herself. “Your right, I don’t like it. I’m never going to.” She admitted. “I see how much you love Skye and I agree she’s had a positive effect on you but you need to promise me you’ll be careful out there protecting her and doing what you do.” She told him firmly.

She was using her no nonsense tone and she felt relieves that it worked and his eyes met hers again. “I don’t want that phone to ring one day and Phil to tell me that you’re dead. So you promise me, you’ll be extra careful out there.” She told him, trying really hard not to plead; she really wanted grandbabies one day so she needed him to stay safe.

**Grant’s POV**

Gramsy’s eyes were full of fear and worry, the same fear and worry he had about losing Skye. “That I can do.” He assured her, standing up and giving her a hug. He didn’t want her to worry more than she did.

Gramsy took a shaky breath and squeezed him tightly. “We better get you out of there little Miss Skye or you’ll look like a prune.” Gramsy said pulling back and reaching for the towels. He got Skye’s clothes from the vanity while Gramsy got her out of the bath. “There you go Skye, all nice and dry now. Think you can put your clothes on or do you need some help?” She asked gently.

Skye seemed to think about it for a minute than she turned to him. “What I wearin?” She wondered aloud, spotting her beach gear she squealed with excitement. “We goin to our castle!” She shouted excitedly, a big smile on her face.

“We’re going to our castle.” He confirmed.

Skye ran at him jumping up, hugging him tight around the neck. He caught her easily, trying to keep her towel in place with only a small amount of difficulty.

“Weelly?” She asked him, smiling brightly.

_How’d she manage to keep that towel on? I can’t even seem to manage that with training._ He wondered astonished, he had so much trouble whenever he was attacked.

“Really baby, we’re going to stay at our beach house and we’re taking the whole team with us.” He told her, a smile on his own face. He missed the beach house too, it was his home away from home and now it was really his only one that he could consider home at all now that HYDRA had discovered Gramsy’s.

“Weelly? Dah whole team!” She yelled excitedly, eyes wide with excitement.

“Really baby, the whole teams coming with us.” He corrected her baby talk.

Skye looked worried all of a sudden and close to tears. “What’s the matter baby?” He asked giving her a squeeze. She’d been bouncing with excitement thirty seconds ago and now she looked really upset and ready to burst into tears.

Skye didn’t answer him, just dropped her chin down on her chest with her lower lip sticking out and wouldn’t meet his eyes.

He was really worried now. He glanced up at Gramsy with panicked eyes. She only gave him a shrug and mouthed. “Ask her again.”

He took her advice. “Skye wanna tell me what’s the matter, why the sad face baby?” He asked, only getting a shrug out of her. “We’re going to have lots of fun at our castle.” He told her, trying to get her to talk to him.

“Not gunna be fun.” She mumbled, teary eyes meeting his as she took an unsteady breath.

“Why’s it not going to be any fun?” He asked her, still confused as to what could possibly have upset her so quickly.

“No Tommy or Gramsy.” She told him upset.  

He couldn’t help but laugh. Skye glared at him and he tried to stop laughing by covering his mouth with his hand but it didn’t work.

“Not funny! It’s not funny!” She shouted at him, wriggling to get down. He put her on the floor before he dropped her, he was laughing so hard. 

**Gramsy’s POV**

She just watched the scene with amazement, she had to admit she found it quite comical herself but as a women she realised Grant had about thirty seconds away from being in real trouble for laughing.

“Grant, honey, I think you better explain why you’re laughing or Skye’s not going to talk to you for the rest of the day.” She told him, seriously.

**Grant’s POV**

That sobered him up quickly, he looked down to see a very unimpressed Skye looking at him with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at him and it only made him want to laugh harder. She just looked so cute trying to be furious, only standing there in a towel with her hair all wet and messy from her bath. He just couldn’t take her seriously. He cleared his throat. “Sorry baby.” He apologised.

Skye just stood there with her arms firmly crossed and eyes glaring at him.

“Tommy and Gramsy are both coming to the beach house too. What did you think we were going to do with them?” He asked her, eye brows raised questioningly at her.

Skye looked down at her feet, fiddling with her towel.

He figured it was safe enough to pick her back up now, so he lifted her back into his arms. “Baby?” He lifted her chin so she’d look at him. Skye’s eyes were teary and her lower lip was sticking out trembling.

“Send d’em back because they not a good fit wike I not.” She told him, sadly. “Gramsy got no home no more and Tommy nowhere to sweep so they hab to be a good fit. They got nowhere to go.” She told him, pleading.

“They’re coming with us and while where there Tommy’s going to help Gramsy find a new home.” He told her, trying to make her realise not everyone just abandons people.

“Weelly?” She question, worry starting to leave her eyes.

“Of course there coming too, there family.” He told her, sincerely.

“And nobody gets left behind or forgotten.” She told him, smiling again.

“You’ve been watching Lilo and Stitch again with Fitz haven’t you?” He asked with a smirk. She nodded a cheeky smile back on her face. “Well baby, you’re family too. So you must be a good fit here.” He told her, watching as a little tear rolled down her cheek. His heart clenched painfully and he wiped her cheek dry.

**Gramsy’s POV**

She smiled at the two of them; she couldn’t help thinking what her grandbabies would be like with the personalities of these two combined.

“Grant honey, would you like me to take Skye and get her dressed while you take a shower.” She offered.

Yeah Gramsy, that would be great. Be a good girl.” He told Skye, giving her wet hair a kiss.

She set Skye against her hip and headed for the door. Skye nodded her head in Grant’s direction with a mischievous smile “I will.” She promised.

**Grant’s POV**

He felt a lot better after talking with Gramsy; he didn’t like it when they were at odds. Now they were on the same page and there was no confusion.

He’d do whatever it took to keep Skye safe, no matter the danger. He always would because not only could he not imagine a world Skye didn’t exist in. He didn’t want to imagine what he might be like without her because that really was something to fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your support and reviews mean the world to me. Even though I still have more chapters written and ready to edit and post I'm a bit stuck at the moment writing wise. I've never really had an ending in mind and I was curious to see how you guys think Skye should face her demons and live happily ever after and make Grantbabies so to speak lol I'd love to hear any suggestion and ideas.


	28. Excitement Is Dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes- This is unbeta-ed any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out and I'll fix them ASAP.  
> I know it's been ages. I've had a lot of stuff going on the last few months and while I haven't had a chance to publish another chapter of this particular story. I have written some smaller pieces about various fan fiction pairings that have grabbed my attention. I think I needed those to distract myself because I'm having some trouble figuring out the ending to this particular story. I want Skye to somehow complete the story with facing her fears but I haven’t worked out how or her reaction to it so I’ve been kind of stuck with this story. Sorry this chapters kind of a betweener but the next they arrive at the beach house and I love the next chapter.

**Fitz’s POV** **\- Status:  The Bus. Whereabouts: “On Route to The Beach House.”**

He sat on the couch listening to Skye babble about the wonders of the ocean and how much she loved The Beach House. “I made you a wocket so you’d come eat my left over jam pancakes.” Skye informed him, proudly. “Do you think it’ll still be there?” She asked hopefully.

He’d seen a picture of Skye’s rocket on Ward’s phone. He knew it wasn’t very likely it would still be there, he didn’t know what to say. How could he tell her that it was most likely washed away? He didn’t want to upset her. Fitz noticed Ward leaning against the door frame listening to Skye so he quickly changed the subject to avoid answering Skye’s question. “Did you really throw Skye up in the air so the waves wouldn’t get her?” He teased, raising an eye brow in disbelief.

“Why is it so hard for everyone to believe I know how to have fun? And yes, I did.” Ward told him, walking over to them and placed Skye in his lap.

**Grant’s POV**

Fitz laughed. “Maybe because we haven’t witness this ‘fun’ Ward for ourselves.” He suggested lightly. “I guess you’ll just have to prove it to us.” He challenged.

“I see what you did there. I’m a trained specialist. I can’t be manipulated that easily, Fitz.” He told the engineer, who scoffed.

“Can’t be manipulated?” Fitz snickered in disbelievingly. “Skye manipulates you all the time.” He informed him offhandedly. “She only has to pout or get all teary eyed and you give her whatever she wants.” He told him, matter of factly.

Fitz made it sound like he spoiled Skye and she was some kind of brat or something because of it. He hated seeing Skye upset so he did give her whatever she wanted to make her happy but he didn’t do it to spoil her. “It’s not manipulation.” He told Fitz.

“Oh really?” Fitz argued.

“Yeah, really. I just can’t stand seeing Skye not get what she wants because she deserves it and so much more.” He explained standing up, heading to their bunk to make sure they were all packed. He didn’t want to talk about this anymore.

Fitz called after him. “You’re right, Ward. It’s not manipulation. Wanna know what it is?”

He just turned around so he was standing in the door way of his bunk facing the engineer.

“It’s love Ward. You want Skye to have everything she wants because you love her.  She deserves it but you’re forgetting she already has all she ever wanted.” Fitz told him, also getting up and heading towards the lab.

“What’s that?” He asked Fitz, confused.

“A place where she belongs and someone who loves her unconditionally.” Fitz told him, disappearing down the stairs.

Once he’d gotten over the shock of Fitz’s words, he headed into his bunk. Skye was watching him gather everything and put it into their bags. She was restless now she knew where they were going. She wanted to play and not be cooped up anymore. Skye kept bouncing up and down excitedly on his bed. “Skye don’t bounce on the bed. I don’t want you falling off.” He told her, gathering up another of her little purple singlets and put it in her bag.

He had barely finished telling Skye not to bounce on the bed when he heard a thud and Skye started crying. He spun around to find Skye a mess of tangled limbs on the floor. “Baby, I told you not to bounce on the bed.” He scolded her, sounding harsher than he meant in his concern to see if she was hurt.

Skye flinched, moving away as he tried to help her up. She was holding a hand to her head. “I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to yell.” He apologised, trying to get a good look at her head. “Can I have a look at your head, please?” He asked her gently, kneeling in front of her.

Skye hid her face as she pulled up knees. “I-I didn’t m-mean to.” She spluttered out shakily. “I fall’d off.” She choked out.

He didn’t mean to upset her more. “I know you didn’t mean to fall off, baby.” He assured her, trying to calm her down. “Can I look at your head please?” He asked her, gently. He reached out, smoothing her hair down. She flinched again so he pulled his hand back- it had blood smeared on it. “SKYE! Lift your head now.” He demanded, panicked seeing her blood on his hand. Skye jumped at his loud voice but lift her head. “Sorry baby.” He apologised again for startling her. “I need to see where you’re bleeding from.” He explained to her. He watched her eyes widen in shock, she put her hand up to her head and drew back bloody little fingers.

Skye looked up at him through wet eye lashes. “Hurts. Bang it on d’at.” She told him, pointing towards the bedside table.

When Skye had turned her head to glare accusingly at the offending piece of furniture, he could see a small cut on her hairline. “Can you look at me and hold still.” He instructed her, examining her cut. She looked up at him frighten, recognising his serious voice. “You’re ok, bub. I just need to stop you’re head bleeding. You must have hit it on the corner.” He guessed, looking around for something to stop the bleeding.

_There’s not even a t-shirt on the floor._ He thought annoyed at himself for being such a neat freak.

He didn’t want to leave Skye sitting here by herself scared and bleeding. “T-shirt.” He exclaimed, pulling his over his head. “Bub, this might hurt a little but I need you to stay still.” He warned her. “Can you do that for me?” He asked her, balling up his t-shirt. Skye nodded, only whimpering a little when he pressed it to her head. “I’m gunna take you to Simmons so she can check you out.” He told her, scooping her up.

**Thomas’ POV**

Panic filled his chest as he looked up and saw Grant holding a bloody t-shirt to Skye’s head as he carried her into the lab. “What happened?” He demanded, alarmed.  

Grant and Skye both flinched at his shout. He felt a little guilty for making them feel worse but he wanted an explanation for the bloody t-shirt. His sweet pea had been hurt. Skye looked like she was holding back tears and Grant’s face had lost its colour. “What happened?” He repeated insistently, coming up beside them and rubbing Skye’s arm to comfort her.

**Grant’s POV**

He cringed as Tommy shouted, instantly feeling guilty. He was meant to be protecting Skye and she got hurt on his watch. He felt Skye flinched, probably because she shouldn’t have been bouncing on the bed and she knew it. He set Skye down on the lab table giving his brother a glare before explaining. “Skye might have been bouncing on the bed after I’d told her not to and fell off. She must have hit her head on the way down. She’s got a little cut on her hair line.” He explained mostly to Simmons, who nodded. Tommy relaxed accepting his explanation and Fitz didn’t look surprised and continued working on his experiment while stealing glanced there way.

“I-I didn’t mean too.” Skye stuttered, lower lip trembling.

“I know bubby. You were just excited.” He wiped her tears away while Simmons cleaned up her cut. “But I’ve told you about jumping on the bed before.” He reminded her, not letting her off the hook.  

Skye nodded guiltily, bitting her lower lip to keep from crying out as Simmons poked and prodded her cut.

Simmons had cleaned up Skye’s head with no problems. Thankfully it wasn’t that deep and only needed to be covered with a small bandage strip. “Is she going to be alright, Simmons?” He asked her, worriedly.

“Skye will be fine, she doesn’t have a concussion.” Simmons informed him. “You better make sure she takes it easy for the rest of the day.” She instructed him.

“Lock it or lose it. We’re landing in 10 minutes.” May’s voice informed them over the loud speaker.

He noticed that Skye had lost her enthusiasm and was still looking upset. “Ready for some fun at our castle, baby?” He asked her, heading for his bunk to grab a new t-shirt that was blood free before buckling in, Skye only nodded.

● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●

Skye stayed quiet all though the landing. “Think you can carry this for me, bub?” He asked her, holding up her Thomas The Tank bag. He didn’t need her to; he just wanted her to engage with him in some way other than this silence.

Skye shrugged.

He frowned. “Baby, what’s wrong?” He asked her. Skye shrugged again, taking the backpack and putting in on. “You’re being very quiet.”

He didn’t like Skye being this quiet. It was weird. Something was obviously on her mind. Her silence finally got to him. He picked her up and stood her on the bed facing him so she was at his eye level. “Baby, talk to me. What’s the matter?” He asked her, lifting her chin so she couldn’t hide.

“I didn’t mean to do a bad thing.” She mumbled, her eyes getting teary again.

“Falling off the bed was an accident. You didn’t do it on purpose.” He told her.

“I bad, I not listen.” She insisted, shaking her head distressed.

“Baby, you’re not a bad girl. Every little kid doesn’t listen sometimes.” He told her, wiping her tears away with his thumb. “You’re only little, baby. You were excited and that’s ok. You’re allowed to be excited; we’re going home.” He told her with a smile, trying to cheer her up.

Skye smiled when he mentioned home and it warmed him. “You ready to go home?” He asked her.

“I weady.” She told him, excitement back in her eyes as she held her arms out to him.

He scooping her up, grabbing the rest of their bags and headed for the cargo bay where everyone else was waiting.

● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●

Tommy was seating in the passenger seat of the SUV. “About time you two showed up.” He called from the open window.

He ignored his brother. “Think you can go hop in your car seat while I put these in the boot.” He asked Skye, setting her on her feet and watching her run off to her door. He chucked their bags in the back with everyone else’s.

“Ward.” Coulson called, getting his attention.

He shut the boot and walked around to the driver’s side of Lola. “Sir?” He inquired.

“May needs your keys.” Coulson reminded him, nodding over to where May sat already on his motorcycle.

“Right, of course.” He said, digging into his pocket and chucking the keys over to her. “Anything else sir?” He inquired.

“That’s all Ward, let’s get going.” Coulson said, putting the key in the ignition and starting Lola up.

“Drive carefully, darling.” Gramsy call after him from the passenger seat as he headed towards the SUV.

“Always do Gramsy.” He called back, giving her a wave.

He opened Skye’s door. “All buckled and ready to go?” He asked her, checking her buckles were done up correctly.

“I’m a big girl. I done up myself.” She informed him, pointing to her buckles with a proud smile on her face.

“Good job, baby.” He told her, smoothing down her curls. He closed Skye’s door and hopped in starting up the SUV.  “All ready to go?” He asked the occupants of the car. Getting a chorus of yes’ he reversed down the ramp, heading for the only place he could ever really imagine calling home now that Gramsy’s house was gone.


	29. Castles And Co-Pilots For Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta-ed any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out and I'll fix them ASAP. 
> 
> To answer a few questions. 
> 
> Yes, Skye will definitely be an adult before the end of the story. I just need to figure out how in my head first. 
> 
> I think there are some very important topics that need to be addressed between Skyeward once Skye's her adult self again and I'm excited to explore them. 
> 
> As always feel free to put any ideas or suggestion into a review if you want. You guys might have thought of something I haven't and I love reading what you think should happen.

**Grant’s POV- Status:  The SUV. Whereabouts: “On Route to The Beach House.”**

“Can’t you hold it till we get home, baby?” He asked Skye, hopefully. He received such a murderous glare as he looked back at her in the rear view mirror that he didn’t need an answer.

“Ward, just pull the bloody car over.” Fitz snapped irritably. “Skye’s jigging in her car seat.” He informed him.

“Holding it is bad for her, Ward, just pull over.” Simmons insisted.

He groaned. “We haven’t even been on the road ten minutes.” He told them annoyed, tapping the cars communication link with Lola and May. “We have a situation that requires we make a quick stop at the nearest gas station.” He informed them in an unimpressed tone.

“What could possibly be so urgent that can’t wait until we arrive at our destination?” Coulson asked him, sounding equal parts exasperated and inquisitive.

“Ahh…well, sir…” He trailed off, not sure how to explain.

“I HAVE TO PEE!” Skye shouted from the backseat.

The comm link went dead silent and then Coulson chuckled. “Now I understand the urgency, we better pull over at the nearest opportunity.” Coulson agreed. The smirk on his boss’ face was practically visible over the comm link.

● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●

Pulling into the gas station, he unbuckled and swivelled around in his seat to face Skye who was indeed jigging. “This needs to be a quick stop.” He informed her, sternly. “The rest of you stay in the SUV and lock the doors behind us.” He ordered them.

“Hang on. What if we have to pee too?” Tommy asked indignantly.

“Yeah, I’m hungry.” Fitz complained.

He glared at the two of them. “Do you need to pee?” He asked Tommy, unsympathetically. Tommy shook his head no. He turned to Fitz. “I’m sure you can go twenty minutes without food. Skye’s going to wet herself if I don’t take her to the toilet so stop complaining and unbuckle her for me.” He told them, irritably.

“I WEELLY HAVE TA PEE!” Skye yelled as he got out of the car to get her.

● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●

_Running into the gas station with a three year old isn’t suspicious at all._ He thought sarcastically while he waited outside the bathroom for Skye to finish. He heard her flush. “Nearly done?” He called through the door impatiently.

HYDRA could spot them so easily, especially after their entrance. He didn’t get a reply. “Baby, you alright in there?” He asked her, knocking on the bathroom door. _If she does come out in one minute I’m going in and that would be suspicious._

**Skye’s POV**

She was trying to hurry but she couldn’t reach the stupid tall people taps. Grant was rushing her. She just couldn’t reach, not even on her tippy toes. She scowled up into the mirror, only seeing the reflection of the top of her head and furrowed brows.

Her frustration was bubbling up inside her and she could hear Grant calling her name. _He sounds worried._ She thought anxiously. She wiped her tears away with her forearm and unlocked the door before he could kick it down.

**Grant’s POV**

“Finally.” He muttered, hearing the door unlock.

Skye open the door looking like she’d been crying. He rapidly scanned her little body for injury, finding nothing he figured that this was an emotional hurt rather than a physical hurt. “What’s the matter, baby?” He asked her, concerned. Something was obviously wrong, either that or she’d have an accident because he’d made her wait so long. He instantly felt guilty; he shouldn’t have made her wait.

**Skye’s POV**

She didn’t want to explain, she could feel her cheeks growing hot. “I can’t weach da tap. I sup-post to be a big girl.” She told him matter-of-factly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She crossed her arms defensively and wiped her stupid tears away in annoyance.  She didn’t want to need help with everything, she wanted to show him she was a big girl and could do stuff herself.

**Grant’s POV**

He really didn’t have time for a three year old’s melt down right now. They needed to be on the road. “Baby.” He chided, kneeling down in front of her and drying her tears. “Being a big girl doesn’t mean doing everything on your own. Being a big girl means you know when to ask for help.” He told her, standing up and leading her over to the sink and turning the tap on. He lifted her up at the waist so she could reach to wash her hands. He headed back towards the exit, wanting to get back on the road. He held Skye’s hand as she trailed behind.

“I’m hungry.” Skye informed him, stopping in the chip isle.

He sighed. “This was meant to be quick, in and out.” He reminded her. Skye nodded, shifting from one foot to another while bitting her lip. “Didn’t Gramsy give you breakfast while I was in the shower?” He asked her, realising he hadn’t eaten all day.

“Yeah, but I’m still hungy.” She insisted.

“Pick something quickly please, we need to go.” He told her giving in. He gabbed some pretzels off the shelf and headed for the register.

Skye grabbed come chips. “Picked somein.” She told him, lifting her arms up so he’d pick her up. “Can I do it?” She asked him shyly when he reached to give the man behind the register her chips.

“Fine baby, give the man the chips.” He told her, his patients running out.

Six minutes longer than he wanted to be, they were back on the road. Fitz and Skye both happily munching on their road trip snacks. He glared at Tommy as he turned on the radio.

“I LOVE THIS SONG!” Skye squealed happily from the backseat.

He rested his elbow on the windowsill and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Next time I’m taking the motorcycle._ He vowed as Skye and Tommy started singing some Katy Perry song. He didn’t think it was appropriate for a three year old once he heard the words- ‘Daisy Dukes bikinis on top, sun-kissed skin so hot we'll melt your popsicle.’ He nearly drove off the road.

**Coulson’s POV-** **Whereabouts: “The beach house.”**

He just couldn’t help himself, he had to ask. “How was the trip, Agent Ward?”

Ward grimaced. “I’m taking the motorcycle next time, there’s no radio.” He informed him as he opened Skye’s door to get her out.

He tried in vain to hide his smile. He just couldn’t help but find it funny imagining the karaoke session that must have gone on between Skye and Thomas.

**Grant’s POV**

He unbuckled Skye, shifting her straps aside. She’d fallen asleep after her third encore with Tommy.

Coulson chuckled. “I don’t think Skye would be very happy about that.”

He ignored Coulson’s comment and gently lifted Skye out, she didn’t even open her eyes just tucked herself under his chin and grabbed hold of his jacket. He closed Skye’s door quietly and headed around to get their bags. The rest of the team were already assembled around the boot getting there stuff.

“Wow! This place is huge.” Tommy exclaimed in awe, looking up at the house.

“It’s gorgeous.” Simmons agreed, looking at the gardens.

He left them stand there in wonder while he headed for the door. Unlocking the door he pushed it open, heading for the stairs. “Don’t leave the lounge until I reset the security system. I’m just going to put Skye down for her nap.” He told them, disappearing upstairs to his room.

**Fitz’s POV**

He grabbed his bag from the boot, lagging behind as he followed the team inside. _I was expecting something a little more Fort Knox less Better Homes and Gardens_. He thought in amusement as he entered through the front door. He walked into an open plan kitchen and dining room. He blinked, his eyes getting used to the crisp white of the space. It was so light and open for a safe house. The tiled floor, ceilings and walls were all white with stainless steel appliances on the island bench which separated the two spaces.

The lounge the team was standing in was furnished with a dark oak coffee table, brown leather couches and armchairs. The TV was mounted into a wall full of shelves stacked with hundreds of books. Diagonal from that was a large open fireplace with drift wood stacked next to it.

The entire back wall of the house seemed to be glass, if he had to guess, you could look out at the ocean from the kitchen and see whoever was on the beach. The glass sliding doors looked like they open right up onto the patio leading towards the beach.

**Grant’s POV**

He dumped his and Skye’s bags by his door and carried Skye over to his bed. He pulled back his covers and gently placed Skye down, tucking her in. “Sweet dreams, baby.” He whispered, backing out of the room and heading back down stairs.

The team was standing in the middle of the lounge where he’d left them, each looking in a different direction. “You know you can sit, right?” He informed them as he fiddled with the security system.

Fitzsimmons and Tommy’s heads spun around to face him, Coulson and May obviously more aware of their surroundings just turned around to face him. “Just because it’s white doesn’t mean you can’t touch it or something. It’s just a house.” He told them, mockingly.

They all wore sheepish expressions, except May and sat down.

“I reset the house security system so you won’t trip it. It should only go off if the exterior doors or window are breached without the proper security signature. The motion sensors on the perimeter fence are on 24/7, excluding the beach access for obvious reasons but due to the bullet proof glass panels of the house, we should see anyone coming.” He summarised for them. He watched the three youngest mouths dropped open in disbelief. He crossed his arms defensively; it was top of the line security.

**Coulson’s POV**

He expected security to be tight, Ward wouldn’t have taken Skye anywhere he couldn’t guarantee her safety. He was still impressed though, this was quite the set up. “Well Ward, where do you want us to set up?” He asked him. He was willing to trust Wards judgement on this one.

Ward looked surprised but recovered quickly. “You and May can be on perimeter watch while Fitzsimmons can use the gym as a temporary place to keep the 0-8-4 so it’s safe and secure. Gramsy and Tommy can set up in the dining room and I’ll keep helping Skye deal with her past anyway I can.” He told them.

**Grant’s POV**

The team nodded. “Ahh…there are only four rooms. The fifth I converted into a gym which is down the hall, first door on the left. We’re going to need to double up.” He informed them. “Fitzsimmons can have Skye’s room upstairs once I move her stuff. She can share with me, she will anyway.” He said matter-of-factly. "There’s two other bedroom on this floor. Agent May and Coulson can share one while Gramsy can sleep in the other with Thomas or if you want Tommy, you can crash on the couch. That’s up to you.” He said casually. “Oh bathrooms, on this floor it’s next to the gym and up-stairs there’s a joint access bathroom from Skye’s room to mine, so Fitsimmons…I want you to knock.” He to them sternly, last thing he needed was for them to walk in on him in the shower.

Fitzsimmons huffed indignantly.

Coulson stood up. “Let’s get unpacked and set up.” He told them, picking up his luggage and heading down the hall.

He watched the team scatter around his house, all except Fitzsimmons who looked slightly lost standing with their bags. “Come on, you two.” He told them, heading for the stairs.

**Fitz’s POV**

He looked at Simmons and shrugged, they followed Ward up the floating stairs to the second story landing. He looked over the glass railing back into the Kitchen and dining room. “I’m surprised Skye’s rooms even on the second floor, after what happen on The Bus.” He stated.

Ward rolled his eyes. “I wanted Skye close if something happen or she had a nightmare.” He explained, pushing Skye’s bedroom door open.

He stood there with Simmons in the doorway for a moment, he was surprised at how much Skye’s temporary room looked like she lived here all the time. She’d really made herself at home. There were drawings stuck to the built in wardrobe doors as high as it seemed she could reach, dirty socks on the floor, clothes scattered around the room and toys everywhere.

The room even looked somewhat girly with the purple blanket and pillows on the bed, there was even a canvas on the wall.   

**Grant’s POV**

He noticed Fitzsimmons looking over Skye’s room, frowning slightly he took a look around himself. It wasn’t like someone was just staying here for a few days so they hadn’t bothered unpacking. Skye had made this room _hers_ , even though she really slept in his room. He found himself fighting a smile; he really didn’t have a problem with it at all. He’d be quiet happy if Skye kept on living here when he got her back to being an adult but he’d prefer she slept in his bedroom permanently.

He picked up her purple blanket and folded it up. “Are you guys going to help me or just stand there?” He asked them, dryly.

“Sorry.” They apologised simultaneously.

“What do you want us to do?” Simmons asked him, stepping forward looking for a place to start.

“You can gather up her clothes. Anything that looks dirty just chuck it into the hamper and I’ll wash it later.” He instructed her, pointing to Skye’s laundry hamper. “I’ll show you were you can put her clothes once we’re done.” He said and turned to Fitz. “You can gather up all her toys and just dump them in my room.” He said indicating the adjoining bathroom through to his room. “Just try not to be too loud.” He eyed Fitz, who was playing with one of Skye’s toys fascinatedly. “We don’t want to wake Skye.” He told them, picking up a few of her toys.

● - -  ҉  - -S∞W- - ○ - - ●

They’d have moved Skye’s things quicker if Fitz wasn’t distracted by every toy he picked up. He showed Simmons where she could put Skye’s clothes in his walk in robe and Fitz made a pile for all her toys. It was all going smoothly until Fitz touched some toy of Skye’s and it let out a high pitched siren noise.

“FITZ!” He hissed frantically. He watched Skye jerk awake, she clamped her hands over her ears then scooted under the covers where it was warm and safe. “Baby, it was only Fitz.” He told her, shooting Fitz an ‘I told you to be quiet’ look. “It wasn’t the alarm. It was only the firetruck toy you make me get at the supermarket.” He informed her, pulling the blankets back so he could see her. She was curled up in a ball, hands over her ears and her eyes shut tight. He sighed, not surprised she reacted like this. Skye associated sirens with the alarm system he’d told her about. “Baby?” He called, moving her hands away from her ears.

She wriggled away from him, her eyes still shut.

“Skye, you’re safe. It was only the toy, it wasn’t a mad guy.” He told her, soothingly. She seemed to recognise his voice, her eyes shot open and she scrambled over to him tucking herself under his chin.

**Fitz’s POV**

Skye wasn’t crying thankfully or he would have felt a lot worse. “I’m sorry, Skye. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” He apologised, feeling guilty.

Skye lifted her head from where it was tucked under Ward’s chin. “S’kay Fitzy.” She said quietly, giving him a small smile.

**Grant’s POV**

He could see how bad Fitz felt for scaring Skye so he didn’t say anything. “How about we go down stairs and see what foods in kitchen for lunch?” He suggested.

Skye nodded her head against his chest, clearly not walking herself down the stairs as she stayed put. _Well she’s not very good with stairs anyway._ He thought cynically, setting her on his hip.

**Fitz’s POV**

He kept doing this, he kept scaring her. Simmons must have noticed he wasn’t with her because she waited at the top of the stairs for him to catch up.

“You didn’t mean to scare her. It was an accident.” She told him, leaving no room for argument.

He sighed. “It just seems I can’t do anything right.” He sat on the top step watching Skye watch Ward heat up tomato soup.

Simmons sat down next to him. “Skye trust you, maybe not like Ward, but she trusts you’d never do anything to harm her.” Simmons told him, firmly. “It’s you she missed the most.” She said a little bit of jealously evident in her voice.

Simmons was now fixedly watching Skye, who was getting soup all over Ward’s clean white kitchen. “She made Ward make pancakes. I think she missed you too.” He told her incredulously, causing both of them to chuckle as they imagined Ward cooking something he deemed so unhealthy. 

**Grant’s POV**

“Baby, you’re getting soup everywhere.” He told her, watching her play.

“I’m practising my Bus.” She told him, zooming her spoon around and sending soup flying all over the place.

“Well, how about I be the pilot?” He suggested, hopefully. He’d need to clean the kitchen ceiling at this rate.

Skye frowned. “I wanna do it.” She objected. “I a big girl, I pilot.” She insisted, clutching her spoon to her chest, dripping soup down her front.

He didn’t want to argue with her but she was _really_ making a mess. “Skye, how about you be my co-pilot?” He suggested, her hold on the spoon loosened but she didn’t hand it over.

“What’s a co-pilot?” She asked him, not understanding the term.

“A co-pilot helps the pilot fly The Bus.” He told her, simply

 “So d’ay share da flying.” She clarified.

He nodded. “Yeah, they share the flying. Here, let me show you.” He said, taking hold of her hand that still held the spoon. He scooped up her soup, flying it round with her ‘help’ than stirred it towards her mouth. “Open up, baby. The Bus is coming in to land.” He told her, zooming the spoon into her open mouth.

She swallowed and giggled. “Being a co-pilot is fun.” She told him clapping excitedly, bouncing in her seat. “Can I be your co-pilot for other stuff too?” She asked him, hopefully.

He set her spoon down and met her excited eyes. “Baby, you can be my co-pilot whenever you want.” He told her, seriously.

Skye’s eyes widen with excitement. “Weelly?” She asked in disbelief.

“Yeah baby.” He told her sincerely, picking up her spoon again. “Ready co-pilot?” He asked in what he considered a sack-able impression of an aeroplane pilot for a level seven specialist.

Skye shouted. “READY.” She set her little hand over his as he continued to feed her.

He stopped himself telling Skye he wanted her as his co-pilot for life, she was only three and wouldn’t understand the significates of his feelings yet but he’d be quite happy sharing his life with her and anything else for the foreseeable future.

_Yeah, she could be my co-pilot for life_. He thought contently, zooming another mouthful of soup her way with her tiny hand over his.


End file.
